Tome 4 : Anthony McKinnon et la Guerre Civile
by Gilgalad Swiftblade
Summary: Désormais orphelin de père et lord McKinnon, Anthony doit apprendre à gérer une partie des affaires familiales. Sa vie privée va également être profondément changée. Il doit faire face à ses nouvelles responsabilités et aussi apprendre à aimer autrement qu'aimer ses amis et sa famille. Sans compter un intrus gênant en Cinquième Année.
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Voici le prologue du Tome 4 d'Anthony McKinnon. Je rappelle que c'est un Self-Insert se déroulant à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Si cela vous intéresse et que vous découvrez l'histoire, je vous encourage à d'abord lire le Tome 1, le Tome 2 et le Tome 3 que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Cependant, il y aura un certain nombre de rappels dans le prologue, notamment de grands événements marquants.

Je rappelle également que je poste le mardi désormais, toutes les deux semaines normalement pour des raisons d'emploi du temps. En effet, ma vie a quelque peu changé ces derniers temps et j'aurais donc moins de temps pour écrire et avancer dans l'écriture de ce tome (j'en suis au chapitre 7, plus le prologue). Mais, à part si vous prenez l'histoire en cours de route et que vous n'avez pas lu les tomes précédents, vous devriez être au courant de tout cela.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Se réincarner dans le monde de Harry Potter était vraiment génial. Le champ des possibles augmentait très fortement. La magie était réellement extraordinaire et permettait toutes sortes de choses en temps normal totalement impossibles. Ouaip, Anthony adorait ce monde tellement il pouvait intéressant. Il avait longtemps rêvé de pratiquer la magie et en avait désormais la possibilité.

Du moins, c'était quand tout allait bien. Parce qu'en cet été 1974, il était loin de penser que tout allait bien dans le Royaume-Uni sorcier. Anthony McKinnon avait l'impression que tout partait en vrille. Certes, quand il avait pu voir qu'il était né en 1960, il s'était douté qu'il vivrait la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Mais là, il ne maitrisait plus grand-chose.

Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait mis en place quelques plans relativement simples. Il n'avait que trop peu d'informations sur cette période pour en faire de plus détaillés. En effet, la vaste majorité des choses qu'il pouvait connaître était liée aux différends Maraudeurs. Et c'était déjà relativement peu. Ou alors cela concernait quelques petites choses sur les Horcruxes.

La plupart des plans concernaient d'ailleurs ces derniers. Il avait cherché un moyen de les détruire, voire de les trouver avant qu'ils ne fussent cachés par Voldemort. Mais sans de réels résultats. Le projet de sabre laser était tombé à l'eau. Lily Evans n'avait pas réussi à en faire quelque chose. Il se refusait à utiliser le Feudeymon. Et il fallait trouver une solution pour entrer dans la chambre des Secrets.

En se repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la Magie, Anthony se dit que tout n'était à jeter non plus. Certes, tout allait de mal en pis à l'extérieur. Mais, à part quelques exceptions, sa vie était tout de même plutôt heureuse, de manière générale.

Son enfance avait été globalement plutôt joyeuse. Il s'était amourachée de Kathleen Abbot, une joyeuse petite blonde. Il en était devenu complètement timide devant elle. Il avait aussi commencé à apprendre la magie, théoriquement, pendant ce temps-là. Très maladroit, il avait d'abord appris les sortilèges de soin, se disant que cela lui servirait plus tard. Il avait ensuite commencé à apprendre à se battre, ses parents lui enseignant l'art du duel.

Puis, à sa plus grande joie, la lettre d'admission à Poudlard était arrivée. Il avait alors pu posséder une baguette à lui. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était mis à pratiquer tous les sortilèges qu'il avait pu apprendre de manière théorique. Il avait eu du mal dans ces derniers, à l'exception des sorts de soin, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, en y pensant bien.

Les débuts à Poudlard avaient été bien plus compliqués. Bien que réparti à Gryffondor, il avait été le bouc-émissaire de tous les élèves, se faisant régulièrement humilié. Mais il s'était rapidement bien entendu avec Saphir Yaxley et Lily Evans. Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient beaucoup aidé alors qu'il séchait de nombreux cours, pour éviter de se faire humilier.

Puis, sa situation s'était lentement mais sûrement améliorée. Cela s'était définitivement terminé quand il avait battu en duel, dans un couloir, les dix Serpentard de son année, les humiliant largement. Cela l'avait fait rentrer dans le cœur des rouge et or et l'intégrait définitivement dans la maison.

Il s'était alors battu quelques fois avec les Serpentard et les Maraudeurs. Avant de menacer ces derniers un soir dans un dortoir. Il les convainquit d'arrêter de s'en prendre à trois ou quatre contre des élèves plus faibles qu'eux. Et cela tenait depuis lors. Il fallait dire qu'aucun Maraudeur n'oserait s'en prendre à lui.

A la demande de Kathleen, il créa le Club d'Apprentissage du Combat. Il regroupait, de fait, pratiquement tous les élèves de son année. Il était destiné à entraîner les élèves à se battre pour éviter de se faire humilier dans les couloirs, voire de pouvoir battre ceux qui les attaqueraient.

Pendant la première partie de l'année, il avait aussi inventé une plume écrivant sous la dictée, sans fautes, et qui allait automatiquement se recharger dans le pot à encre le plus proche disponible. Il fallait alors veiller à ce que dernier fusse toujours au moins en partie plein. Sinon, la plume s'arrêtait d'écrire automatiquement et attendait.

Le CAC avait très bien marché. Les élèves étaient très attentifs. Surtout qu'à cette période de l'année, les disparitions inquiétantes commençaient à se multiplier, surtout parmi les nés-moldus. Et cela commençait à inquiéter les élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

La fin de l'année avait été très mauvaise. Voldemort s'était officiellement annoncé au monde après un horrible massacre. L'été s'était pourtant bien passé pour Anthony. Il avait vu sa demande de cours d'éducation sorcière à destination des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés hors du monde sorcier être acceptée. Il avait pu aussi revoir Lily et Severus, avec qui il s'était aussi lié d'amitié.

La deuxième année avait bien commencé. Avec Saphir, Lily et Severus, ils avaient pu débuter différents projets. Si le garçon vert et argent s'occupait surtout de ses potions, la rouquine avait commencé à chercher un moyen de fabriquer un sabre laser. Saphir, elle, commença à mettre au point un sortilège capable de percer tous les boucliers. Anthony se chargeait de mettre au point des carnets permettant de communiquer entre eux.

Mais ils avaient aussi un énorme projet commun. Il s'agissait de trouver le véritable nom et les véritables origines de Voldemort. Ils y parvinrent après de nombreuses semaines de recherches. Néanmoins, ils décidèrent de ne pas les dévoiler à la presse. A la place, Anthony envoya toutes les données à son père, commandant en second du corps des Aurors.

Cela conduisit à un redoutable coup de filet contre les Mangemorts et l'arrestation, ou la mort, d'un certain nombre d'entre eux, dont Lucius Malefoy. Depuis, ce dernier était enfermé au Ministère, sous très bonne garde. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. Ou plus réellement, les gens qui étaient au courant n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler.

Le coup le plus terrible contre Voldemort vint de là où Anthony s'y était le moins attendu. Il vint de Narcissa Black, la fiancée de Lucius Malefoy. Elle révéla à la presse les origines du mage noir, ce qui lui fit perdre de nombreux sorciers le soutenant indirectement.

Elle avait ensuite commencé à sortir avec un né-moldu, comme sa grande sœur Andromeda. Ils bénéficièrent d'un programme du ministère leur permettant d'être protégés par ce dernier et éviter les représailles, notamment familiales. Il existait depuis le XIXe siècle et un mage noir qui intimidait les témoins de ses exactions.

Il s'était ensuite disputé avec Lily. Mais, même en froid, il avait continué à faire son carnet et à assurer les cours d'éducation sorcière. Ils s'étaient ensuite réconciliés le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Tous les carnets furent opérationnels à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mais ils se disputèrent à nouveau juste après les examens. En quittant la salle abandonnée dans laquelle ils avaient élus domicile, Anthony tomba sur un imposant groupe de Serpentard bien plus âgés quand il passa aux toilettes.

L'agression qui s'en suivit lui valut près d'un mois de coma et le traumatisa longtemps. Cela perturba également sa magie et il était loin de son meilleur niveau physique lors de ses entraînements au duel. Pour compenser, Anthony se lança avec ses cousines Marlène et Alice, ainsi que Saphir, dans l'apprentissage de la Magie Ancienne et de l'Occlumancie.

Il se rapprocha de Kathleen pendant cette période. Elle l'entraînait tous les soirs au duel de sorcier. Elle l'aidait à reprendre confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Ce qui avait été loin d'être évident. En y repensant, Anthony se disait qu'il avait été un fort mauvais élève. Il aurait probablement pu faire bien mieux.

Il avait certes laissé la direction du CAC à ses cousines, mais il l'avait créé dans le même temps pour les élèves qui étaient alors en deuxième année à la demande de certains d'entre eux, dont Regulus Black. Il l'animait avec Kathleen. Il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec elle.

Mais les vacances de Noël avaient été un drame. Son père avait été tué en service. Désormais, il était orphelin de père. Oh, il avait pris sa suite en tant que Lord McKinnon. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de vacance du pouvoir. Mais il avait alors pu commencer une chose inédite. Il avait pu débuter une alliance avec la famille des Black.

Devant les départs de la maison d'Andromeda et de Narcissa ainsi que les répartitions à Gryffondor de Sirius et Regulus et la révélation des origines de Voldemort, le patriarche de la maison avait décidé de changer de camp et avait proposé son aide à Anthony. Il avait même proposé qu'ils créent ensemble une organisation destinée à lutter contre Voldemort.

Au retour des vacances, il avait laissé sa mère s'occuper de cela. Il devait se concentrer sur l'école et les cours. Mais elle le tenait toujours informée de toutes ses démarches et n'hésitait pas à lui demander son avis. Il savait que c'était aussi pour le former à diriger les affaires familiales en tant que Lord.

Il rejoignit aussi le projet phare des Maraudeurs. Ces derniers avaient décidé, sauf Remus Lupin évidemment, de devenir des Animagi pour aider leur loup-garou d'ami les nuits de pleine lune et éviter qu'il ne se blessât, comme cela arrivait trop souvent. Ils avaient fini par demander l'aide du garçon, qui ne s'était pas fait prier.

Au début du mois de février, ils avaient enfin pu terminer la phase préparatoire. Désormais, ils allaient devoir attendre qu'un orage se décide à éclater à Poudlard et qu'un éclair frappe le sol à l'endroit où étaient enterrées les fioles. Aussi, ils regardaient la météo tous les jours.

Puis, tout était parti lentement mais sûrement en vrille. Voldemort avait recruté des partisans parmi ceux lui ayant tourné le dos. De nombreuses personnes quittèrent l'embryon d'organisation avant même qu'elle n'eût la chance d'exister concrètement. Mais ce fut lent, très lent. Parmi les Serpentard, les adeptes du mage noir gagnèrent de nouveaux partisans. Et même dans les autres maisons, surtout chez les Serdaigle.

La tension monta dans les murs de Poudlard entre les élèves, exacerbée par une coupe de Quidditch très disputée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Anthony reprit les rênes du CAC, pour la plus grande joie des élèves de son année. Il avait regagné sa place et, pour certains, reprenait la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Il était aussi un peu plus heureux. Il s'était réconcilié avec Lily. Ils avaient mis à plat leurs différents et pouvaient repartir du bon pied. Il tenait énormément à elle. Comme à sa petite sœur, Elisa, alors âgée d'à peine un an et demi. Il était terrifié à ce qu'elle fût tuée, comme dans le canon.

A ce moment, il commença un nouveau projet avec Saphir, Lily, Severus puis Kathleen, qui les rejoignit légèrement un peu plus tard. La Serpentard l'avait commencé bien avant, mais avait désormais besoin de leur aide. Il s'agissait d'établir une carte de Poudlard. Chacun aurait la sienne. Elle indiquerait l'emplacement de chaque personne et fantôme en temps réel.

Or, il fallait dessiner le château dans son entièreté, y compris les passages secrets. Et ce fut ce qu'ils commencèrent. Par équipe de deux, ils établirent les plans de plusieurs étages et commencèrent à chercher nombre de passages secrets. Ils en trouvèrent plusieurs. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'il y en avait bien d'autres.

Néanmoins, ils durent stopper cela. La tension éclata brusquement et les couloirs se transformèrent en champ de bataille. Mary Fawley et Kervan McKinnon, des cousins éloignés d'Anthony et respectivement préfète-en-chef et préfet en Septième Année tinrent leur maison d'une main de fer, instituant des règles de conduite, que tout le monde respecta.

Le problème fut réglé relativement rapidement. Anthony avait mis au point un sortilège provoquant l'effet combiné d'une grenade aveuglante et d'une grenade assourdissante dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Il l'apprit au CAC pour les aider à se défendre. Aussi, de nombreux élèves se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, victimes de problèmes auditifs et d'équilibre, à force de se prendre ces sorts.

Le garçon fit même appel aux Maraudeurs pour humilier un élève bien plus âgé qui avait été particulièrement horrible avec une jeune Poufsouffle de Première Année. Kathleen avait été d'accord pour l'aider à monter la garde. Saphir avait mis au point peu de temps avant son sortilège pour percer les boucliers, dans une version moins puissante, mais suffisante. Et cela allait les aider.

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes des sentiments ou non d'Anthony vis-à-vis de Lily, ce qui le perturba bien plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Surtout quand il savait que la Poufsouffle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard plus d'un mois auparavant. Mais ils furent plus ou moins interrompus par l'arrivée de Serpentard de leur année.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués dans un duel interminable. Ce fut le moment où ils décidèrent d'utiliser le sortilège de perforation. Ils en profitèrent ensuite pour partir, prévenus par Peter Pettigrow que les Maraudeurs avaient terminé leur œuvre.

Mais ils tombèrent sur des Serpentard bien plus âgés qui les prirent en fuite. Ils se retrouvèrent, après une interminable course-poursuite près des cuisines. Le duo fut ensuite abrité par un tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Les examens arrivèrent et la tension diminua. Anthony les passa sans problèmes, dont la pratique en Botanique, grâce à un entraînement intensif prodigué par Kathleen, pour son plus grand bonheur. Puis, dès qu'ils furent terminés, le duo partit explorer la partie derrière le tableau de la fondatrice.

Il révéla les appartements privés de cette dernière. Ils en furent complètement émerveillés. Il y avait là des trésors insoupçonnables. Surtout, personne ne semblait avoir pénétré les lieux depuis fort longtemps. Ils se mirent à la recherche de d'autres appartements similaires, sans succès. Ils se jurèrent néanmoins de continuer à chercher.

Puis, Anthony écrivit à Dumbledore pour la mise en place de cours de soutien, chose qu'il accepta sans problèmes. La fin de l'année scolaire fut beaucoup plus tranquille. Ils avancèrent dans la carte de Poudlard. Ce fut enfin le retour en Poudlard Express, qui fut malgré tout très tranquille.

Anthony repensa aussi à son retour à la maison. Il avait été heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur. Elisa lui avait terriblement manqué. Quand il était revenu, il l'avait trouvée en train de faire la sieste dans son lit à lui. Elle y dormait très souvent et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Sa petite sœur était une véritable petite boule d'énergie, même à deux ans. Il était difficile de la faire tenir en place, même s'il y arrivait plutôt bien. Elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela par la mort de son père. Même si Ariane détrompa bien vite son fils.

« Elle a eu beaucoup de mal une fois que tu es retourné à Poudlard. Cela a été vraiment difficile de la coucher et de la consoler. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pendant des heures et des heures. Bertus lui manque énormément, même si elle n'en donne pas toujours l'impression.

-Tu penses qu'elle fait cela pour nous aider nous aussi à aller mieux, demanda le garçon ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, soupira sa mère. Les enfants en très bas âge sont bien plus conscients de leur environnement qu'on ne peut le penser en général. »

Au départ, le garçon avait supposé qu'il s'ennuierait pendant les vacances. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Tout d'abord, il avait ses devoirs. Certes, cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais quand même, il fallait les faire. Et il les faisait souvent avec plaisir. Il aimait travailler sur des choses qui pouvaient le passionner.

Il y avait aussi l'établissement du programme pour le CAC pour l'année suivante. Cela allait lui prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. En effet, il entrait, une nouvelle fois, dans l'inconnu. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur apprendre comme sortilèges ? Il allait devoir en trouver. Ou alors il les entraînerait au combat lui-même. Il allait devoir choisir.

Mais il y avait aussi bien d'autres choses. La première était qu'il était le Lord McKinnon en titre. Ce qui supposait certains devoirs. Certes, il avait laissé la gestion courante des affaires à sa mère et à son grand-père, et son arrière-grand-père. Mais il était à la maison et se devait de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui voulait aussi dire se renseigner autant que possible sur ce qu'il se passait dehors.

En effet, tout allait à vau-l'eau. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'Arcturus Black et le fait que Sirius et Regulus étaient rentrés eux l'inquiétait très fortement. Il se demandait très souvent ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Il espérait que l'aîné pût se décider à quitter le domicile familial si leur mère recommençait à les battre.

Et il devait écrire de nombreuses lettres. Des personnes, souvent de la haute société, lui écrivaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et demander des faveurs. Il n'y accédait pratiquement jamais. En revanche, ce qui le révolta beaucoup plus fut les courriers de certaines familles de sang-purs. Ils lui proposaient simplement un mariage avec une de leur fille.

Or, c'était totalement à l'opposé de la conception des choses du garçon. Surtout quand ils lui proposaient cela en lui vendant une protection contre Voldemort grâce à ce mariage. Il savait que ce n'était que du vent. S'il s'opposait au mage noir, il serait tout de même une cible, quelle que pût être le nom de jeune fille de son hypothétique épouse.

Mais il avait aussi des motifs de réjouissance. Les Selwyn avaient désormais pris fait et cause contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, tout comme les Prince. Ce qui n'allait pas sans conséquences sur le rapport de force au Magenmagot puisque ceux voulant se battre contre le mage noir étaient désormais en large supériorité.

Surtout, Saphir passait souvent à Caisteal Maol pour lui rendre visite. Cela le rendait heureux puisqu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec elle. L'adolescente apportait un point de vue différent sur les choses et le conseillait régulièrement. Bien qu'elle se gardât de prendre une décision à sa place ou de le forcer à prendre une décision.

Anthony se releva finalement de son lit et alla jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il allait passer une semaine chez les Abbot pour se changer les idées. Il comptait bien en profiter pleinement. C'était sa mère, qui l'avait forcé à accepter l'invitation. Elle trouvait qu'il s'était trop investi dans le travail depuis son retour de Poudlard. Alors il avait dit oui et devait désormais mettre les affaires en ordre avant de partir.

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

Ce prologue est surtout un gros résumé des tomes précédents et une petite mise au point (en partie du moins) de ce que va être ce tome. Ce dernier sera plus focalisé sur la vie privée d'Anthony et ses relations avec quelques autres personnes. A noter aussi que le tome comporte les 4e et 5e Années et est prévu comme tel. Il y aura certainement une pause entre les deux pour me donner un peu plus de temps pour écrire, mais vous serez avertis en temps et en heure, ne vous en faites pas :)

Sur ce, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser dans les reviews ou par MP :)


	2. Vacances, bons moments et alliance

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Oui, ce chapitre n'arrive pas le mardi matin. Mais, ce matin, je dormais (j'ai eu mon sport tard hier soir et je devais récupérer) puis je devais travailler pour les cours. Et j'avais cours cet après-midi.

Au menu du chapitre, une presque-nouvelle que vous n'avez pas forcément vu venir, mais qui va arriver petit à petit :) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Vacances, Bons Moments et Alliance**

Anthony arriva très vite chez les Abbot. Ces derniers habitaient dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans les Cornouailles. Ils n'habitaient certes pas dans un château, mais leur manoir était d'une taille plus que respectable. Il était relativement récent, le précédent ayant été détruit à cause d'un violent incendie d'origine magie.

Le garçon avait été emmené par John Abbot, le père de Kathleen et Jeremiah. C'était un homme dans le début de la cinquantaine et plutôt bien conservé. Il était surtout un vrai Poufsouffle dans l'âme, sauf quand on touchait à sa famille. C'était, malgré tout, un très bon politicien et un allié indéfectible des Bones.

En effet, les Abbot et les Bones étaient alliés depuis de très long siècles. Cela remontait même au seizième siècle, d'après les souvenirs d'Anthony. Depuis, leur alliance était restée et les familles étaient mêmes des amies. C'était probablement la plus vieille de tout le Royaume-Uni magique, songea le garçon. Ce qui ne serait guère étonnant.

En arrivant, Anthony fut accueilli par Jeremiah et Kathleen. Cette dernière fut beaucoup moins démonstrative que son frère, le saluant simplement d'un coup de tête et d'un « bonjour » particulièrement froid. Cela lui valut un regard surpris de son père, que le rouge et or capta. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait.

Jeremiah l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre où il dormirait pendant une semaine. Certes, il n'était pas très proche du jumeau de Kathleen, mais il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Le garçon était très ouvert à toutes sortes de choses et était très sociable. Ce qui rendait les choses bien plus aisées, s'il voulait être honnête.

Le manoir était décoré relativement simplement mais avec goût. Anthony apprit ainsi que l'essentiel de la fortune des Abbot passait surtout dans des livres précieux qu'ils conservaient et dans des œuvres de charité ou le financement de l'économie. Même si c'était moindre depuis le début de la guerre civile, notamment pour le soutien des artisans qui fermaient en quittant le pays.

« Mon père voudrait d'ailleurs te voir pour discuter de choses à faire à propos de la guerre, l'avertit Jeremiah. Probablement aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

-Est-ce que tu as plus de précision, demanda Anthony, curieux ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Il trouve que je suis encore un peu jeune pour commencer à négocier et discuter de sujets très sérieux, comme ceux sur la guerre civile, répondit simplement son hôte en haussant les épaules.

-Crois-moi, le rassura le Gryffondor, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire aussi tôt, continua-t-il en pensant à son défunt père.

-Je m'en doute, je m'en doute, lui sourit le Poufsouffle. »

Ils étaient en début d'après-midi et il faisait plutôt frais ce jour-là. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le garçon. Anthony préférait largement le froid à la chaleur. La raison était assez simple. On pouvait se protéger du froid. Mais, quand on avait trop chaud, on ne pouvait pas se déshabiller entièrement. Et les sortilèges de rafraichissement n'étaient pas toujours très efficaces.

Dès quinze heures, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et fut surpris de tomber sur John Abbot. Ce dernier lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oui, je n'ai aucun souci, répondit Anthony. Jeremiah m'a montré où était la salle de bain pour nous ainsi que les différentes pièces. Après, je m'y retrouverai de toute façon.

-Bien, bien, fit simplement l'adulte. Est-ce que tu consentirais à m'accorder un peu de ton temps, demanda-t-il sans trop de surprises ? Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. Si cela ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Aucun problème, sourit le Gryffondor. Nous pouvons même le faire dès maintenant. »

Anthony le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, qui n'était pas très loin. La pièce était relativement spacieuse, mais surtout encombrée de toutes sortes de parchemins. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il faisait comme travail.

« Je m'occupe de conseiller des entreprises sur différents domaines. Aussi bien britanniques qu'étrangères d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que le bureau est un peu en désordre. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de paperasse, surtout quand je dois vérifier des comptes. »

Ce qui expliquait facilement les piles de parchemins. Les sorciers, comme les moldus à la même époque d'ailleurs, faisaient tout à la main. Ce qui rendait tout cela réellement compliqué. Anthony se jura d'introduire aussi vite que possible les ordinateurs dans le monde de la sorcellerie, histoire d'éviter cette consommation énorme de parchemins.

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre du bureau, John Abbot faisant de la place sur ce dernier. Puis, comme il était celui qui avait demandé à parler en privé, il prit la parole.

« Je pense que tu es parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors, débuta-t-il.

-Je ne dirais pas cela, nuança le plus jeune. Je sais certaines choses, mais je ne sais pas tout. Je ne suis pas sûr que le chef des Aurors en personne le sache lui-même.

-Certes, certes, accepta l'hôte. Mais tu as une bonne idée de ce qu'il se passe. Et je sais que ta mère prépare un groupe destiné à lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

-En quoi cela pourrait-il vous intéresser, demanda Anthony, curieux ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, le prévint John. Cela m'intéresser car il faut se décider à faire quelque chose, un jour ou l'autre. Le Ministère est bloqué par certains éléments et certaines lois. Ce ne sera pas le cas de ce groupe.

-Vous… Tu veux te battre, demanda le rouge et or, de plus en plus intéressé ?

-Non, sourit Lord Abbot. Je ne suis pas très bon pour me battre avec une baguette à la main. Ce que je propose est d'aider pour tout ce qui touche aux finances du groupe, puisque j'imagine que ce n'est guère gratuit.

-Dans ce cas, je vous… te suggère de prendre directement contact avec ma mère. Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de ce groupe en question. C'est elle qui est en charge.

-Merci beaucoup, conclut John. Mais il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler. »

Aussitôt, le cerveau d'Anthony fonctionna à mille à l'heure. Il savait que la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'était qu'un préambule. Une manière de casser la glace pour éviter d'attaquer trop vite les sujets réellement importants. Il se demandait ce que John Abbot pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il ne gérait pas vraiment les affaires familiales et donc peu de choses pouvaient le concerner.

« J'aimerais parler de Voldemort et de ce que j'ai entendu à son propos à divers endroits. »

Anthony le regarda avec d'autant plus de circonspection. Il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il pouvait bien vouloir parler. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas de mariage.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était allé très loin sur le chemin de la magie noire et de l'immortalité. Or, je me suis renseigné auprès des Prince et des Selwyn. Cela signifierait qu'il aurait pu créer des Horcruxes.

-Je suis au courant, déclara Anthony en jouant franc jeu. Les Black, quand on avait commencé à être alliés, m'en ont parlé. Il est fort probable qu'il ait pu en construire, au moins un.

-Alors cela ira plus vite, sourit tristement le père de Jeremiah et Kathleen. Je me suis renseigné auprès d'étrangers. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent ces objets. Mais certains ont accepté de trouver des moyens de les détruire.

-Depuis combien de temps cherchent-ils, demanda le garçon ?

-Deux mois environ, avoua son aîné. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Ils ne trouveront probablement pas grand-chose avant très longtemps, s'ils trouvent quelque chose, ce qui n'est pas garanti. Les Horcruxes sont vraiment très rares et les seuls qui peuvent en être proviennent de l'Egypte Antique, avec toutes sortes de malédiction si quelqu'un les approche. »

Cela compliquait énormément les choses. Pendant quelques secondes, Anthony avait senti l'espoir en lui renaître brutalement. Mais il avait disparu tout aussi vite. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais il y serait obligé un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Il faudrait peut-être déjà les trouver, fit remarquer John à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il y en a un à Poudlard.

-Sous le nez du professeur Dumbledore, demanda Anthony, faussement sceptique ? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il y en avait un. Il savait même, plus ou moins, où il était et comptait bien le détruire un jour ou l'autre. Mais avant, il devait trouver un moyen de le détruire, ce qui n'allait pas être simple, pour être honnête.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour dissimuler un objet que sous le nez de la personne qui pourrait le chercher. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore puisse s'attendre à quelque chose d'aussi insensé justement.

-Vous comptez le mettre au courant, demanda le rouge et or ?

-Non, sourit Lord Abbot en fixant le garçon. Et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer, continua-t-il en plaisantant. Je pense que tu devrais mettre tes amis au courant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en avait à Serpentard. Ils pourront commencer par-là, non ?

-C'est une idée, répondit simplement Anthony. Mais le château est immense et les cachettes très nombreuses. Il y a toutes sortes d'endroits où il pourrait dissimuler un objet relativement petit.

-Je pense que vous parviendrez à trouver les endroits potentiels, fit simplement l'adulte. Il n'aurait pas caché une part de lui-même dans en plein territoire ennemi selon ses conceptions des choses. Cela aurait été fort imprudent. »

Bon, là-dessus, il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne se trompait. En revanche, quelque chose turlupinait Anthony. Il se demandait pourquoi John Abbot voulait utiliser des adolescents pour trouver un tel objet. Il y avait les enseignants et le directeur pour cela. Ils connaissaient même bien mieux le château qu'eux. Du moins en théorie.

« Pourquoi nous, demanda-t-il finalement ?

-Parce qu'aucun enseignant ne me croirait, pas même le directeur. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un Lord mineur. Sans compter que je n'ai absolument aucune preuve. C'est juste une intuition. Rien de plus que cela. »

Cela se tenait. Anthony lui-même ne changerait rien à la situation en parlant à Dumbledore. Peut-être était-il le Lord McKinnon en titre. Mais, aux yeux du directeur, il ne siégeait pas au Magenmagot et n'était encore qu'un enfant. Que dire face à quelqu'un au sommet de sa puissance à plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans ? Pas grand-chose, surtout quand il s'agissait du sorcier le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni magique. Nope, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il aurait pu en parler à ses aïeux ou à sa mère. Mais il n'avait, comme John Abbot, aucune preuve. Et même si sa mère croyait le lord, ce qui était probable puisqu'ils s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard et s'entendaient bien, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ne faisait que s'occuper des affaires familiales et n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Dumbledore.

Pire encore, les Black étaient hors-service désormais. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda et Narcissa. Or, les deux dernières avaient été à nouveau reniées. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle des deux premiers depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et le début des vacances. Il avait peur de les retrouver dans le même état qu'au début de l'année précédente.

L'entretien se termina peu après et Anthony regagna sa chambre sans trop de problèmes, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans l'escalier. Aussitôt, Kathleen, qui n'était probablement pas loin, accouru et sembla surprise de le voir se relever et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda le garçon ?

-Je… Mais tu as fait une grosse chute, non, demanda l'adolescente en bégayant au début ?

-Ah ? Ça ? Non, ce n'était pas une grosse chute, minora le rouge et or. J'en ai déjà eu des biens pires. J'aurai peut-être un ou deux bobos demain, mais rien de grave. J'ai l'habitude, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Heu… Bah… Heu… Je… Je suis désolée, parvint finalement à dire la Poufsouffle en rougissant. Heu… Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi et je voulais voir si tu allais bien.

-Bah je vais bien, fit simplement Anthony, fort surpris de la voir aussi timide. »

Puis, il passa son chemin et alla très vite dans sa chambre. Il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Néanmoins, en y repensant, cela faisait quelque mois qu'elle était un peu plus prévenante avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué puisque les fois précédentes, elle était avec lui quand il tombait et donc voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. C'était tout-à-fait normal.

Mais là, elle avait semblé plus inquiète. Il avait même remarqué sa baguette prête à l'emploi. S'il avait pu utiliser la Légilimancie sans baguette, le garçon était certain qu'il aurait vu dans son esprit un sort de soin prêt à être utilisé. Quand bien même il en connaissait de très nombreux et les maîtrisait à la perfection.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se précipita sur le carnet qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec Severus, Lily et Saphir. Ils les utilisaient moins depuis que cette dernière avait quitté son père et son frère avec sa mère. Elles avaient rejoint les Selwyn, sa famille maternelle. Mais ils étaient utiles s'ils ne voulaient pas que de la correspondance puisse être interceptée.

Il écrivit le nom de sa meilleure amie, pour signifier que le message lui était directement adressé. Puis, il commença à écrire.

 _Salut,_

 _Je suis actuellement chez Kathleen (Abbot) pour une semaine et il vient de se passer un truc bizarre. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, comme souvent tu me diras, et elle s'est précipitée pour voir si j'allais bien. Avant de commencer à rougir quand je lui ai expliqué que je n'aurai pas grand-chose et pas vraiment mal par habitude et que j'ai eu bien pire._

 _J'ai remarqué d'ailleurs qu'elle était plus empressée au niveau de ma santé depuis quelques mois. Ce n'est pas comme quand elle a décidé de m'entraîner pour que je regagne mon niveau en magie et en duel. Même si c'est probablement moi qui me fait des illusions. C'est peut-être parce que cela paraît impressionnant, non ?_

 _Enfin, peut-être qu'elle me considère un peu comme un petit frère. C'est probablement ça. Je l'ai déjà vue faire pareil une fois où Jeremiah avait lamentablement chuté dans les escaliers._

 _Sinon, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que ta famille maternelle te traite bien (sinon, la porte de Caisteal Maol est toujours ouverte pour ta mère et toi)._

Il n'ajouta rien, certain qu'elle lui répondrait rapidement. Ce qu'elle fit évidemment. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner, ni même celle du thé. Et puis il savait qu'elle préférait travailler ses cours le matin pour avoir toute l'après-midi de disponible. La raison était assez simple. Elle était plus longtemps éveillée après le déjeuner qu'avant, ce qui lui donnait plus de temps pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

 _Je vais très bien et tout se passe bien à la maison. Concernant Abbot, je crois juste que tu es simplement totalement aveugle. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Et ne demande pas à tes cousines ou à Lily, elles te diront exactement la même chose que moi._

Anthony ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. Cela se passait entre Kathleen et lui ? Mais ils étaient simplement amis ! Et il n'y avait pas de problèmes entre eux. Du moins, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Pourquoi irait-il lui parler de quelque chose n'existant pas ? Cela pourrait surtout avoir l'effet inverse.

Alors il mit de côté cela et décida de profiter de son séjour chez les Abbot. Après tout, il était ici pour ne pas penser à ses tracas. Ou du moins ne pas trop y penser. Il savait qu'ils reviendraient de temps à autre, mais comptait les garder éloignés autant que possible.

Le soir venu, durant le dîner, il put discuter principalement avec les parents de Kathleen. Bien évidemment, la conversation tourna surtout autour de Poudlard et de sa scolarité. Il fallait dire que même la mère de Kathleen et Jeremiah, Julia, était passée par Poufsouffle. Alors ils voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur la maison rouge et or.

« C'est une maison assez différente de celle des Poufsouffle. Chacun a en général sa petite bande d'amis et n'en sort pas beaucoup. Il n'y a pas non plus une aide presque naturelle aux autres élèves pour tout ce qui est scolaire. En revanche, s'en prendre à un Gryffondor, signifie s'en prendre à la maison toute entière.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, demanda John, curieux ?

-La plupart du temps, la personne essaiera de se faire justice elle-même ou alors ce seront ses amis qui la feront. Dans le cas de Lily Evans, elle ira dire aux professeurs ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle devienne préfète l'été prochain. Surtout qu'elle tient bien les plus jeunes.

-Et le reste du temps, demanda Julia l'air réprobateur ? C'est une vengeance généralisée ?

-Certainement pas, sourit Anthony. En revanche, la personne risque de s'attirer les foudres de Kervan McKinnon, mon cousin et préfet, et Mary Fawley, ma cousine assez lointaine et préfète-en-chef. Ils sont vraiment très doués avec une baguette, et très inventifs. Mais ils ne s'en prennent qu'à des élèves de leur année, ou de Sixième Année selon les cas. Ils veulent éviter une escalade de la violence.

-Ce qui est tout à leur honneur, conclut le père des jumeaux. »

Le reste de la conversation porta sur les enseignants. Ils voulaient avoir le point de vue du rouge et or. Il leur fut ainsi confirmé que oui, le professeur d'Etude des Moldus était réellement génial. Eric Research était un excellent enseignant qui avait réussi à intéresser tous ses élèves. Ce qui n'était pas donné. Kathleen et Jeremiah suivaient cette matière, n'y connaissant rien aux moldus. Ils en avaient parlé à leurs parents, qui voulaient en savoir plus.

Or, Anthony avait ce double avantage de suivre les cours de cette matière mais aussi d'être sang-mêlé et de connaître beaucoup de choses sur le monde moldu. Ce qui était déjà connu dans la haute société bourgeoise sorcière au Royaume-Uni. Après tout, elle était relativement restreinte en nombre de personnes. Tout se savait très vite.

« Il connaît vraiment le monde moldu, expliqua le rouge et or. Pas juste en regardant ce qui se dit dans le monde sorcier ou sur quelques éléments. Il y vit tout le temps où il n'est pas à Poudlard. Alors il sait vraiment ce qu'il s'y passe. Ce qui est plutôt impressionnant, il faut le dire.

-Donc tu penses que le monde sorcier est vraiment trop coupé du monde moldu, demanda Julia ?  
-Combien de sorciers savent qu'il y a eu la plus grande guerre entre les moldus au moment même où Grindelwald arrivait au sommet de son pouvoir ? Elle a causé des dizaines de millions de morts à travers le monde. Il y eut aussi des morts aussi chez les sorciers, notamment en 1940 lorsque le Royaume-Uni a été bombardé par les Allemands.

Et c'est un énorme problème. Car les sorciers sont incapables de voir les bouleversements qui traversent les sociétés moldus. Combien savent que l'Europe est divisée en deux camps ennemis qui menacent de se jeter des bombes capables de raser des villes entières et qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour déclencher une guerre capable d'anéantir l'humanité ? »

L'air horrifié des parents de Jeremiah et Kathleen lui signifia qu'il avait visé juste. Ils semblaient prendre la réelle mesure du problème. D'un certain côté, le monde sorcier était en avance sur le monde moldu. Mais sur bien d'autres, beaucoup plus nombreux, il était plus que largement en retard.

Lui, le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Bon, depuis sa précédente vie. Mais il en avait eu la confirmation en apparaissant dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Certes, ils étaient dans les années soixante-dix et les ordinateurs n'existaient pas encore vraiment. Tout comme les smartphones. Mais il y avait déjà le cinéma, la télévision et toutes sortes de choses.

Les sorciers en étaient restés aux médias papier et à la radio. Ils n'avaient absolument rien d'autre. Pire, c'était de fait une dictature. La Gazette du Sorcier était plus ou moins directement contrôlée par le Ministère. Et la radio sorcière n'avait qu'une seule station qui diffusait continuellement la musique des mêmes artistes.

Les journaux alternatifs n'étaient pas connus ou n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait pas non plus de partis politiques clairement définis. Le Ministre était souvent élu par clientélisme, même si ce n'était officiellement pas le cas. Pire encore, il n'y avait aucune élection pour le Magenmagot. Même les gens n'étant pas issus de la noblesse étaient nommés par les autres membres de l'assemblée.

Anthony n'attendait qu'une chose. Avoir quinze ans et pouvoir siéger en son nom propre au Magenmagot. Il préparait déjà tout un programme pour plus de justice. Car ils n'allaient pas gagner contre Voldemort sur un simple plan militaire. Il fallait le battre d'un point de vue politique pour empêcher la réémergence de sorciers voulant la même chose que lui.

Ou alors la mort de son père et de tant de gens n'aurait servi à rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils fussent morts pour rien. Il voulait que tout ceci puisse avoir un sens. Certes, cela prendrait du temps, il le savait. Et il préparait d'autant plus son projet. Car il ne voulait ni plus ni moins que refondre les institutions.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il était en vacances pour penser à autre chose qu'à la politique et ses responsabilités. Il voulait absolument se détacher de tout cela, puisqu'il en aurait largement le temps plus tard. Alors Anthony se composa un sourire et demanda :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du professeur Chantebaguette ? Il était plutôt mauvais comme professeur.

-Il était déjà mauvais élève à notre époque, révéla John en souriant. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment dû avoir le choix pour le recrutement comme ta tante avait refusé de prolonger.

-Elle voulait s'occuper de sa famille, expliqua Anthony.

-Ce qui est plus que louable, convint Julia. Sinon, Kathleen, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers leur fille avec un sourire, je te trouve bien silencieuse ce soir. Est-ce que la présence d'Anthony t'intimide ?

-Heu… Je… Bah… Heu… bégaya l'adolescente en rougissant. »

Anthony eut l'impression qu'elle voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre de honte et de timidité. Il avait aussi l'impression particulièrement étrange que la question de Julia n'était pas du tout anodine. Restait encore à deviner pourquoi, ce qui ne serait pas simple.

« Je te taquinais, la sauva finalement sa mère, avant que son frère ne se décida à en remettre une couche.

-Elle a raison, fit Jeremiah avec un sourire carnassier. Je trouve que ça fait bizarre de ne plus t'entendre parler aux repas de famille. Surtout de t'entendre parler d'à quel point Anthony est…

-Stop, l'interrompit son père avec un regard sévère. Ne commencez pas. Si tu le permets, Anthony, Julia et moi aimerions parler avec toi d'un problème particulier dans le salon.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça le garçon, je vous suis. »

Il était déçu que John eût coupé la parole à son fils. Le rouge et or brûlait d'entendre ce qu'il aurait voulu dire avant de se faire interrompre. Mais il avait toutefois pu apprendre que Kathleen parlait beaucoup de lui. A moins que Jeremiah n'eût exagéré pour taquiner sa sœur.

En effet, Anthony savait que cela se faisait entre frères et sœurs. Il l'avait suffisamment fait et vécu dans son ancienne vie. Encore qu'il eût rarement fait devant les personnes tierces concernées. A part ressortir les vieux dossiers datant de l'enfance. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu selon lui.

Il passa donc dans le salon en suivant les parents de ses deux camarades. Anthony se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à lui dire qui serait aussi important que cela, pour ne pas en parler devant leurs enfants.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commença rapidement John. Nous l'avons reçue juste avant le dîner et n'avons pas eu le temps de t'en informer.

-Ma famille a eu des soucis, demanda un Anthony vraiment très inquiet ?  
-Non, heureusement, sourit Julia. En revanche, le groupe que ta mère formait est désormais enterré. Arcturus Black a décidé d'abandonner le projet et avec lui un certain nombre de Sang-Purs.

-Voldemort a réussi à gagner ces personnes, s'étonna le rouge et or, malgré ses origines ?

-Visiblement oui, fit le patriarche de la famille Abbot. J'ignore comment et je pense que beaucoup de monde ne sait pas comment il a réussi. Mais il nous a été notifié qu'Arcturus Black avait décidé de porter un projet de loi au Magenmagot visant à priver les nés-moldus de tout emploi par le Ministère. »

Même s'il s'y était attendu depuis plusieurs semaines, le coup porté fut rude. C'était le premier échec d'importance qu'il encaissait. Désormais, la guerre allait devenir aussi politique que militaire. Surtout, ses vacances n'allaient pas réellement en être. Il allait falloir gérer la crise le plus vite possible pour éviter une fuite généralisée et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore.

« Je pense que vous pouvez déjà contacter ma mère pour lui proposer votre aide si vous le désirez, souffla le garçon en se contenant. Elle aura besoin de bonnes nouvelles à mon avis.

-Tu ne comptes pas écourter tes vacances, demanda le père de Jeremiah et Kathleen ?

-Non, décida Anthony. Je ne vais pas les laisser les détruire. Je vais peut-être devoir travailler à autre chose. Mais je vais rester ici comme prévu.

-Tant mieux, fit Julia. Cela nous fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir à la maison.

-As-tu déjà une idée pour ton programme, demanda John sans transition ?

-J'en ai déjà, répondit fermement le garçon. Mais elles ne plairont pas à tout le monde, soyez-en certains.

-Je suppose que tu en informeras les alliés de ta famille avant de le présenter, voulut savoir la mère de son amie ?

-En effet, confirma le Gryffondor. C'est, de mon point de vue, la moindre des choses. A la rigueur, je pourrai y porter quelques amendements mineurs en fonction de leurs remarques. Mais je ne changerai certainement pas le cadre général. »

Les deux parents semblèrent vouloir ajouter quelque chose, avant de se rétracter suite à un jeu de regards. Anthony eut alors l'impression que son passage chez les Abbot n'allait pas simplement se résumer à de simples vacances. Surtout avec la tournure que prenaient les événements dehors. Ce qui le fit rapidement songer à une alliance avec les Abbot.

En soi, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. S'il parvenait à rallier les Bones et les Abbot au camp des McKinnon, il gagnerait des soutiens de poids. Certes, les Londubat, Fawley et Prewett en étaient aussi, tout comme les Greengrass qui l'étaient indirectement. Mais les deux premières venaient du camp souvent neutre au Magenmagot.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils pourraient rapidement avoir la majorité si on comptait leurs alliés. Et Anthony comptait bien le monnayer. Il avait déjà les grandes lignes. Elles promettaient déjà plus d'égalité entre les différentes personnes et une meilleure intégration des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés. Sans compter un meilleur fonctionnement de la justice.

Le Gryffondor n'oubliait pas qu'il aurait dû être réparti à Poufsouffle s'il avait écouté le Choixpeau. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié qu'il avait promis de continuer à être généreux et humble. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait transmettre au monde magique britannique. Car, désormais, la bataille contre Voldemort allait être à la fois politique et militaire. Et s'ils ne gagnaient que la seconde, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Mais il devait, pour le moment, penser à autre chose et à profiter de ses vacances. Il était pour cela et ne comptait pas laisser ces gens les lui gâcher. Aussi, il alla dans sa chambre et fut surpris d'y trouver Jeremiah, assis sur son lit. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre et vouloir parler avec lui de choses sérieuses à la vue de son air.

« Je peux parler avec toi quelques minutes, demanda le Poufsouffle, l'air très sérieux ?

-Heu… bien sûr, confirma l'invité. Il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Anthony s'assit sur son lit, face au blond. Jeremiah était de corpulence moyenne et assez passe-partout. Mais quand il était déterminé, il apparaissait comme implacable. Et le rouge et or n'avait pas grand-chose à lui cacher. Ou dont il pourrait se douter, à sa connaissance du moins. Il essayait de cacher certaines choses et y parvenait très bien, au moins pour le moment.

« C'est à propos de ce que tes parents m'ont dit dans le salon à la fin du repas, voulut savoir le Gryffondor ?

-Pas du tout, nia Jeremiah. Ils nous le diront demain, à Kathleen et moi, expliqua-t-il ensuite devant l'air interrogateur de son vis-à-vis.

-Alors de quoi, demanda Anthony ? Car tu sembles particulièrement décidé.

-Quelles sont tes intentions envers Kathleen, le questionna brusquement Jeremiah ? »

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Oui, il avait été amoureux de Kathleen quand il était enfant. Mais c'était plus une amourette d'enfance plus qu'autre chose. Désormais, elle était son amie.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son hôte continuait.

« Si jamais tu lui fais du mal ou que tu lui brises le cœur, je te massacrerai, fit-il, l'air mortellement sérieux. J'ai déjà dû la ramasser après son agression en première année, je n'ai pas envie de faire la même chose de nouveau.

-Je… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui ferais du mal, demanda Anthony, interloqué ? »

Jeremiah ne répondit pas mais s'en alla de la chambre à la place. Anthony se dit qu'il avait juste voulu faire le frère un peu trop protecteur. Après tout, il y avait des chances qu'il serait ainsi lorsqu'Elisa serait en âge d'avoir des amis et même des petits amis.

Après tout, Kathleen ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui, non ? Il l'aurait remarqué, supposa-t-il. Cela se serait vu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou alors quelqu'un le lui aurait dit. Ou alors il l'aurait entendu. Ce genre de choses se savait très vite à Poudlard. Non, décidément, Kathleen ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. C'était impossible.

Finalement, il se coucha et s'endormit sans trop de problèmes, rasséréné par cette pensée.

Les trois jours suivants furent beaucoup plus calmes et reposants pour Anthony. Comme Jeremiah et Kathleen n'étaient pas passionnés par le Quidditch, il ne fut pas obligé d'y jouer. Pas comme lorsqu'il y avait Alice et Marlène à Caisteal Maol, soit presque en permanence, surtout pendant l'été.

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'exercer aux sortilèges. Et au duel de sorciers. Sans qu'il ne comprît comment, Anthony se retrouva à les entraîner. Il ne savait pas trop comment les jumeaux s'y étaient pris, mais ils l'avaient forcé à le faire.

Ce qu'il faisait sans se plaindre. Il aimait bien le duel de sorcier, s'il voulait être honnête. Pour lui, c'était plus que de la bagarre avec une baguette magique. C'était un mélange entre du sport et de l'art. Parce que l'on pouvait faire de la très belle magie pendant un duel. Et il en profitait largement.

Evidemment, les parents de deux enfants le surent très rapidement. Mais ils ne dirent absolument rien. A l'inverse, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner de leur côté suite à une petite explication d'Anthony.

« Il faut savoir se battre. Dans le camp des Mangemorts, ils le savent tous et sont souvent très bons. Il faut impérativement pouvoir se battre au moins pour les tenir en respect le temps que les renforts puissent arriver. Et pour cela, il faut s'entraîner. Très souvent. »

Evidemment, ils ne passèrent pas leur temps à cela. Ils passaient aussi une partie de leur temps à jouer à divers jeux ou à parler de choses diverses et variées. Il y eut toutes sortes de sujets de discussion, bien que l'essentiel portât sur Poudlard et les professeurs.

Il fallait dire que la vie culturelle sorcière était plutôt pauvre. Il n'y avait pas de musée, pratiquement jamais de concerts, peu de livres écrits par des sorciers. Il fallait aussi dire que la population sorcière au Royaume-Uni était particulièrement faible, à peine une petite trentaine de milliers d'habitants, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Ouaip, il allait falloir que tout cela puisse changer. Car l'absence de culture ne faisait que favoriser les opinions des Mangemorts. Il y en avait tellement peu qu'ils se recentraient uniquement sur ce qu'ils savaient et connaissaient bien. Et qui n'était pas très développé par ailleurs, ce qui était fort dommageable.

Même les livres sur la Magie elle-même, quel que fût le thème n'étaient pas très nombreux. Il n'en sortait même pas un par an alors même qu'elle était au milieu de leur vie. Et cela le perturbait. Il n'y avait que peu de découvertes récentes à son propos. Seuls de nouveaux sortilèges ou de nouvelles méthodes d'enseigner étaient cherchés. Voire de nouveaux objets enchantés.

Evidemment, la parenthèse qu'il s'offrit en passant du temps chez les Abbot ravit Anthony. Il adorait vraiment ces moments relativement innocents à jouer ensemble dans le parc ou à se battre et à finir tous ensemble pliés de rire à force de sortilèges de chatouillis. Ces moments qui rendaient heureux et réalisaient de bons souvenirs.

Bien évidemment, il s'entraîna discrètement à la Magie Ancienne, principalement quand il était sous la douche. Certes, pas aussi intensément que lorsqu'il était chez lui, mais tout de même assez pour maintenir ses capacités à niveau. Il n'oubliait jamais, non plus, de prononcer la formule pour devenir des Animagi. C'était crucial pour leur procédure et il ne voulait pas tout recommencer.

Le quatrième jour, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Il avait correspondu avec sa mère, lui exposant les grandes lignes d'une proposition qu'il comptait faire aux Abbot et par extension aux Bones. Il était évident que les premiers en parleraient aux seconds. Surtout, ses hôtes étaient royalistes de manière très profonde et Anthony le savait. Or, il l'était également et comptait jouer là-dessus.

Il avait aussi, durant ces trois jours, beaucoup correspondu avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait accepté rapidement l'aide des Abbot pour l'organisation. Néanmoins, elle le chargeait de les convaincre de s'allier politiquement avec eux. Alors, Anthony prépara rapidement une ébauche de programme, en avertissant bien sa mère de ce dernier.

Ariane le valida. Elle était aussi possédée par un grand sens de la justice mais aussi de l'égalité. D'origine née-moldue, elle avait pu voir la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et les conséquences de la simple haine des origines de personnes. Elle ne voulait pas que le monde sorcier pût vivre la même chose.

Il voulut jouer immédiatement la carte de la franchise. Mentir et tenter de passer par des moyens détournés ne marcherait pas vraiment. John et Julia avaient bien trop d'expérience pour se laisser duper. Et Anthony était loin de penser que les Poufsouffle étaient des naïfs. Surtout quand il songeait à sa mère ou à Kathleen.

« Je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins, fit-il fermement. Au départ, les Black devaient se recentrer, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de familles à droite du Magenmagot. Cela allait avec la création de l'organisation que vous venez de rejoindre. Le but était de faire passer plus facilement des lois pour permettre de battre Voldemort. »

Il avait le regard dur et le dos droit. Comme le Lord qu'il était et comme ses parents lui avaient appris à se tenir quand il était plus petit. Il devait faire honneur à son nom, à sa famille et à ses ancêtres. Il ne devait pas non plus montrer la moindre faiblesse dans des négociations, à moins que ce ne fût une stratégie pour mieux avoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Naturellement, tout cela est désormais caduc, comme vous devez vous en doutez. Or, la société sorcière a grand besoin d'être réformée. Je pense que vous ne l'ignorez pas. La plupart des gens oublient simplement qu'ils doivent allégeance à la Reine et personne d'autre.

Or, un membre de ma famille fait régulièrement un rapport sur le monde magique à la Reine. Il s'agit de mon grand-père ou de ma mère. Mais il passe toujours par moi et c'est moi qui l'envoie après l'avoir amendé pour présenter d'autres éléments et le signer de ma main.

La Reine n'ignore donc pas ce qu'il se passe. En revanche, elle m'a demandé de lui préparer un rapport sur le fonctionnement du monde magique pour la mi-août. Et je pense qu'elle sera fort désappointée de voir toutes les inégalités qu'il peut y exister.

-C'est fort probable, répondit John. Mais, malheureusement, on ne peut y faire grand-chose pour le moment. Le camp des partisans de Voldemort est toujours le plus nombreux au Magenmagot en nombre de voix Et s'il ne peut faire passer ses lois si on s'allie, nul parmi nous ne peux en faire de même. »

Il s'était attendu à une réponse dans ce genre. Et avait justement attendu cela pour dégainer son offre. Mais pas tout de suite. Il voulait attendre encore un petit peu.

« La Reine risque d'être furieuse et je ne me risquerai pas à provoquer sa colère. Elle a été particulièrement compréhensive lors de notre court entretien en décembre dernier mais cela ne saurait durer si nous ne faisons rien pour résoudre ces problèmes. Surtout que l'on a un autre motif pour résoudre ces inégalités.

La Guerre Civile qui a lieu en ce moment-même. Oui, c'est une guerre civile, affirma Anthony avec un air froid et implacable devant l'air surpris de ses hôtes. On ne peut la qualifier différemment. Et c'est une guerre qu'il nous faudra gagner sur les plans politiques et militaire.

Une victoire ne peut aller sans l'autre. Si gagnons sur le plan politique mais perdons sur le plan militaire nous aurons perdu. Si l'inverse se produit, cette même guerre pourrait recommencer et alors, nous ne nous en relèverons pas. Et ce seront nos enfants qui la subiront de plein fouet. »

Pour cela, Anthony s'appuyait sur la seconde guerre des Sorciers des années 1990 pendant la scolarité de Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas avoir des enfants qui subiraient une telle guerre. Il voyait déjà les ravages de celle-ci, probablement plus faibles que dans le canon du fait de ses actions.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à élaborer un programme politique qui vise plusieurs objectifs, à plus ou moins long terme, continua le garçon. Il faut gagner la guerre au niveau politique et c'est son but. Il vise à donner plus de droits aux nés-moldus et aux sang-mêlés des classes moyennes et basses.

Trouvez-vous normal que seul un sang-pur d'une bonne famille puisse commander les Aurors ? Cela devrait se faire sur la base des compétences, pas d'un quelconque clientélisme. Evidemment, Lord Greengrass est un excellent commandant des Aurors. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de certains de ses prédécesseurs et j'ai peur que cela puisse revenir lorsqu'il ne sera plus en service.

Je ne parle même pas des discriminations à l'embauche entre les nés-moldus et les autres. Mon amie Lily, aussi douée qu'elle soit en Potions, ne pourra jamais trouver un emploi correspondant à ce qu'elle aime si je ne la soutiens pas directement, ou si Severus, son meilleur ami et héritier des Prince ne le fait pas.

Il y a d'immenses problèmes dans notre société. Cela va de ce semblant de démocratie à la presse qui n'est pas du tout libre puisque sous le contrôle du Ministère. Cela devra également passer par une réforme du Magenmagot puisque ce dernier dépend entièrement du Ministère pour l'écriture des lois et ne peut rien faire pour les amender ou les supprimer.

Sans oublier non plus la dépendance totale du système juridique au Ministère, les oublis très récurrents des droits inaliénables des personnes prisonnières, des oublis de l'Habeas Corpus que l'on doit pourtant respecter. Du fait que même pour un délit mineur nous pouvons être enfermés à Azkaban au milieu des Détraqueurs. »

Anthony vit ses hôtes commencer à réfléchir à ses paroles. Il semblait avoir réussi à les toucher. Il n'en espérait pas tant, mais cela l'arrangeait. Il allait pouvoir pousser son avantage un peu plus loin désormais.

« Je peux faire une très longue liste ainsi, continua-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie que cela perdure. Mes grands-parents maternels ont connu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue qui a causé des dizaines de millions de morts à travers le monde.

Rien qu'au Royaume-Uni, les bombardements allemands ont causé plus de morts qu'il n'y a de sorciers dans tout le pays. Ils ont vu des gens être torturés et tués simplement parce qu'ils avaient la mauvaise religion selon les nazis. Des gens considérés comme moins que des bêtes par les geôliers.

Or c'est ainsi que les nés-moldus sont considérés par les partisans de Voldemort, et pas seulement ceux qui l'ont rejoint en allant chez les Mangemorts. Un certain nombre de Sang-Purs pensent ainsi. Et il est là le problème. Leur poids au Magenmagot est beaucoup plus important que leur nombre dans la société et leur influence dans le Ministère bien trop grande.

C'est ce que je voudrais faire changer. Sauf que je ne peux y arriver seul, vous vous en doutez. Il nous faudra, pour cela, nous unir. Et c'est pour cela que je vous propose de nous allier, au moins le temps de réformer le pays. Il en a grandement besoin. Et vu le chemin qu'il empreinte, cela ne va faire que continuer pour les années à venir. »

Il avait enfin terminé son discours et sa présentation. Bien sûr, il n'était pas rentré dans le détail de ce qu'il voulait faire. Cela viendrait un autre jour. Plus tard dans l'année. Mais il ne comptait désormais plus attendre janvier pour lancer, ou plutôt faire lancer, une réforme du Magenmagot. C'était de plus en plus urgent.

« Nous allons devoir y réfléchir, fit finalement John. Je pense que tu comprendras que nous devons en parler avec nos alliés et amis au Magenmagot avant d'envisager une telle chose.

-Je comprends parfaitement, sourit Anthony, déjà heureux qu'ils y réfléchissent. »

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Il pensa à autre chose tout au long de cette dernière. Et pour cause, Kathleen, Jeremiah et lui jouèrent beaucoup dans l'étang qui était dans le parc du château. Il avait bien pensé à prendre un maillot de bain et put voir son amie avec le sien. Ce qui le perturba bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle était plus que mignonne. Oui, elle avait quelques formes et avait grandi au cours de l'année. Mais il la trouvait bien plus que cela. Au point qu'il dut plusieurs fois faire l'effort de détourner les yeux et se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas penser à son amie. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, son amie. Et rien de plus.

Mais il parvint tout au long de la journée jusqu'à se coucher le soir. Même si, une fois au lit, les images de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il tenta beaucoup de choses pour se les enlever de la tête. Mais ne réussit pas. Ce fut finalement avec un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

Le cinquième jour fut bien plus tranquille. Les trois adolescents restèrent le plus clair de leur temps dans le manoir. Et pour cause, il plut énormément ce jour-là. Les parents étaient de sortie, probablement pour aller consulter leurs alliés et amis. Ou bien faire d'autres choses. Après tout, ils avaient quand même un métier.

En début d'après-midi, Anthony se retira dans sa chambre pour travailler un petit peu sur ses projets avant d'être rejoint par Kathleen dans sa chambre. Cette dernière pénétra dans cette dernière avec les mains cachées dans le dos et un immense sourire espiègle. Avant de lancer un oreiller sur Anthony.

Le garçon tenta, avec succès, de l'éviter. Puis, il s'en saisit et le lança sur son amie, la forçant à rentrer un peu plus dans la chambre. Elle tenta de le récupérer alors que le rouge et or se précipitait sur son lit pour prendre son propre oreiller. S'en suivit une violente bataille de polochons entre les deux amis.

Mais Anthony était bien plus fort que Kathleen et il finit par avoir le dessus, au sens littéral. Alors elle tenta de le chatouiller, sachant qu'il était plutôt sensible à cela. Mais il répliqua avec la même arme. La bataille se poursuivit alors, toujours plus échevelée. Elle défit complètement le lit du garçon.

Néanmoins, ce dernier finit par avoir le dessus au sens littéral du terme. Il tenait d'une main les poignets de Kathleen au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière pour l'empêcher de le chatouiller et la « torturait » avec son autre main. Il finit toutefois par s'arrêter en réalisant la situation.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent très vite. Leurs visages étaient à une dizaine de centimètres à peine. Un rien les séparait et Anthony ressentit, pour la première fois, une irrésistible envie d'approcher sa bouche de celle de son amie. Pire, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir résister.

Kathleen ferma même les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de sa bouche.

Mais le baiser ne vint jamais. Anthony se retira brusquement et chuta du lit comme lui seul savait le faire. Cela fit ouvrir les yeux à son amie. Il en profita pour s'excuser.

« Je… Désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû tenter de t'embrasser, fit-il maladroitement sans oser la regarder… Je… on est amis et… je… ne peux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit… je… surtout que nous sommes amis et que les amis ne s'embrassent pas ainsi. »

Il vit la jeune adolescente se lever, elle aussi toute rouge et quitter sa chambre sans un mot. Elle claqua la porte de la pièce. Rapidement, les larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Anthony. Il se réfugia dans son lit et pleura longuement.

Il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir brisé leur amitié. Il tenait vraiment à elle et se sentait bien avec la Poufsouffle. Mais il ne voulait pas que leur relation pût être altérée par un comportement déplacé de sa part. Surtout si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Il se posa bien vite la bonne question. Est-ce que lui était amoureux d'elle ? En y songeant, Anthony pensa qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de question auxquelles on pouvait répondre par oui ou non. Il tenait à elle, il en était certain. Il aimait, beaucoup, passer du temps avec Kathleen et la trouvait plutôt belle.

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait seulement de ses hormones ou est-ce que c'était bien plus ? Anthony réalisa alors une chose. Il était peut-être bien plus âgé mentalement parlant que les autres adolescents, mais il avait le même corps qu'un jeune de quatorze ans. Ce qui signifiait tous les problèmes associés comme les poussés d'hormones.

Mais aimerait-il la voir avec un autre garçon et embrasser ce dernier ? Il frémit instinctivement mais ne jugea pas cette réponse déterminante. Après tout, il s'imaginait la même chose avec Elisa, quand bien même elle n'avait que deux ans. C'était juste son côté protecteur, rien de plus.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise durant le dîner qu'ils prirent tous les trois. Mais il parvint à faire comme si de rien n'était alors même que Kathleen était très silencieuse, à la grande surprise de ses parents. Cependant, ces derniers se gardèrent bien de la taquiner, ce qui interpella Anthony.

En revanche, il ne manqua pas les regards suspicieux de Jeremiah entre sa jumelle et lui. Le rouge et or se dit qu'il devait avoir des soupçons et qu'il allait bientôt vouloir les vérifier, auprès de sa sœur, ou bien de lui-même. Il espérait plutôt que ce soit vers la première, ce qui lui éviterait des moments bizarres.

Toutefois, le jumeau de Kathleen ne vint pas le voir le soir même, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Et malgré les événements de la journée, Anthony n'eut guère de mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **Note d'Auteur :**

A défaut de reviews, je vous recommande vivement de m'en laisser pour connaître vos avis sur l'histoire :) Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)


	3. Pause

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Non, ce n'est pas le chapitre 3. Pour une raison assez simple en réalité. Une partie de la suite est bien évidemment écrite. Toutefois, je n'ai que peu de retours (voire en fait pas du tout) et je me pose quelques questions sur l'avenir de la fiction. Je continue un petit peu à l'écrire mais j'ai fortement réduit le rythme. Je pense qu'une pause concernant cette dernière s'impose pour moi. Au moins d'une petite semaine, voire plus.

En fait, je n'ai tout simplement plus la même envie qu'avant de la continuer. J'ai bien un certain nombre d'idées en tête, mais c'est relativement peu. Par ailleurs, elle a pris, je trouve, une direction générale qui ne me plaît pas trop. Et ce dès le tome 3. J'hésite donc sincèrement à l'arrêter pour reprendre l'histoire du personnage d'une autre manière. Probablement bien différemment. Après tout, ma façon de voir les choses a bien évolué entre septembre 2017 et cette année. En disant cela, je me rends compte que cela fait un an que j'ai commencé la publication de cette histoire, ce qui est énorme pour moi. Rares sont mes récits publiés à avoir duré aussi longtemps.

Il faut aussi savoir que j'ai bien moins de temps pour écrire qu'avant. L'année dernière, j'étais en année sabbatique. Je ne faisais rien de mes journées à part écrire et aller sur internet. En l'occurence, je pouvais écrire sans problème 1500 à 2000 mots par jour. Ce n'est plus possible cette année puisque je suis entré en grande école de commerce. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai des cours, des devoirs, etc... A cela il faut aussi ajouter une baisse de l'inspiration générale, notamment pour cette histoire. Evidemment, j'aime toujours autant Harry Potter, les livres comme les films. Et j'ai un autre projet sur le feu concernant un récit dans ce fandom. Mais vous le verrez peut-être en temps et en heure.

Je rappelle donc que ce récit n'est qu'en pause. Il reprendra, c'est certain, même si je ne sais pas encore vraiment quand (peut-être avant la fin de l'année, peut-être l'année prochaine).


	4. Rencontres, amour et poudlard express

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes et à tous. Déjà, merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews depuis que j'ai commencé ma pause. J'ai récemment repris l'écriture du tome 4 (qui couvre les 4e et 5e années) pour attaquer la 5e année. Et c'est en partie grâce à vous. Je vais d'ailleurs bientôt vous répondre normalement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

On attaque ici une petite dizaine de chapitres qui ne me plaisent plus vraiment. Toutefois, ils sont importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Ils seront postés assez rapidement dans les semaines qui suivent, probablement au rythme de deux ou trois par semaine. Probablement trois, histoire d'aller un peu plus vite d'ailleurs.

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews. Cela motive vraiment les auteur.e.s à écrire. C'est plus ou moins notre seul salaire. ¨

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontres, Premier Amour et Poudlard Express**

Dire qu'Anthony était stressé était un euphémisme. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il était absolument terrifié à l'idée de faire complètement louper la rencontre avec les Abbot. Surtout qu'il trouvait Kathleen particulièrement ravissante dans sa robe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

Mais son éducation reprit bien vite le dessus et il se présenta dans les formes. Chaque personne présente se salua tandis qu'Elisa gazouillait gaiement, toujours heureuse de voir autant de monde. C'était quelque chose qui réchauffait toujours le cœur de son grand frère. Il adorait sa sœur et était prêt à tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre dans un monde dominé par Voldemort, ou vivant dans son ombre.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le petit salon et des elfes leur apportèrent de quoi se sustenter et grignoter un petit peu. La conversation tourna alors principalement autour de la prise de nouvelles des deux familles. Ils n'allaient pas attaquer les choses sérieuses aussi rapidement. Ils avaient encore le temps quand même.

Après une vingtaine de minutes ainsi, Anthony proposa de faire visiter la demeure aux Abbot. Le but était de les familiariser un petit peu avec les lieux. Et surtout de se retrouver seul avec Kathleen. Sinon, il n'en aurait plus l'occasion avant la rentrée. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir attendre jusque-là. Evidemment, cela fut accepté et les personnes se répartirent.

Anthony se retrouva donc avec Kathleen. Il lui présenta rapidement le petit salon, ainsi que le grand, pour les très grandes réceptions. Comme il y avait encore du monde à cet endroit du château, il la conduisit jusqu'aux serres, puisqu'il savait qu'elle aimait ce genre d'endroits. Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé où il pourrait lui parler. Alors il la conduisit jusqu'à une tour.

Le ciel était chargé de nuages et, à l'horizon, des éclairs parcouraient le ciel. Anthony se mit à rêver de pouvoir invoquer ces derniers un jour. Il pensa alors aux éclairs invoqués grâce à la Force dans Star Wars. Et il se jura d'étudier cela de manière plus approfondie pendant l'année. Mais il avait autre chose à faire avant.

« C'est magnifique et terrible à la fois, remarqua doucement son invitée. D'ici, on peut tout voir. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit. Cela doit être magique pendant la nuit.

-Oh, ça l'est. Mais c'est qu'il est surtout complètement isolé. Ici, on peut être vraiment tranquille quand on le veut. En plus, rares sont les personnes à venir, expliqua le garçon. »

Il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de son courage et se lança.

« Je… J'aimerais que l'on parle du… heu… baiser que l'on a échangé chez toi, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Disons que je l'ai beaucoup apprécié…

-Mais tu préfères que l'on reste amis, termina Kathleen. »

Anthony releva brusquement son visage et vit un air triste sur le visage de l'adolescente. Il remarqua même que ses yeux commençaient à briller. Elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent simplement amis. Il ne le voulait plus. Peut-être n'était-il pas amoureux d'elle. Mais c'était bien plus fort qu'un sentiment fraternel ou amical qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il s'approcha doucement et se pencha à son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

« Je ne veux pas que l'on reste simplement des amis. J'ai envie que l'on soit plus. »

Visiblement surprise, Kathleen tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui. Heureusement pour lui, Anthony s'était légèrement écarté. Il remarqua l'espoir infini dans les yeux de son invité. Cette dernière déclara alors, ce même espoir transpirant dans sa voix :

« C'est… Tu es sérieux ? Tu voudrais bien que… l'on soit… en couple, conclut-elle ?

-Oui, fit fermement le garçon, bien décidé à ne pas laissé passer cette occasion. Mais je… je dois t'avertir que ce serait entièrement nouveau pour moi et que si quelque chose ne va pas dans mon comportement… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Kathleen s'étant jetée à son cou. Elle l'embrassa bien vite sur la bouche et il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Il était encore plus beau que le précédent. Il avait les entrailles qui se tordaient de joie et qui dansaient une gigue endiablée.

Soudainement, Anthony se sépara d'elle en réalisant que les autres allaient les attendre.

« Il vaut mieux éviter de faire attendre nos familles ou elles se douteront de quelque chose et se mettront à notre recherche.

-Tu n'as pas tort, lui accorda Kathleen. Mais… juste… Je peux dire que l'on est en couple et que tu es mon petit ami, fit-elle en rougissant ?

-Je… Je suppose que l'on peut dire cela, confirma-t-il en se sentant rougir. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de repartir vers l'intérieur du château. En effet, ils avaient fort à faire. Mais Anthony ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie. Il s'était senti réellement heureux en haut de cette tour. Et n'avait qu'une hâte, recommencer. Mais ils allaient devoir attendre un petit peu.

Anthony termina de faire visiter les grandes parties du château à sa nouvelle petite amie. Ils ne purent résister à l'envie de se prendre par la main, même s'il n'osa pas la regarder en le faisant. Tout était nouveau pour lui et il avait peur de l'effrayer et ainsi de tout briser. C'était sa plus grande crainte.

Ils finirent par revenir dans le petit salon où tout le monde se retrouva. Puis, ils passèrent tous ensemble dans la salle-à-manger pour le repas de midi. La conversation la plus importante n'aurait lieu que dans l'après-midi. Il fallait faire officiellement connaissance avant cela. Anthony trouvait ces cérémonies plutôt inutiles, mais elles faisaient partie de la tradition, qu'il se devait de respecter.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans le grand bureau, celui où il recevait ses invités pour des questions politiques. Bien que la plupart du temps, c'était sa mère qui les recevait évidemment. Il n'y allait pas souvent, préférant souvent un bureau plus petit et plus chaleureux, surtout s'il devait voir des alliés de longue date.

« Vous aviez parlé à un moment de réformer le fonctionnement du Magenmagot, demanda rapidement John après une courte présentation des lieux ?

-En effet, confirma Anthony. L'assemblée fonctionne particulièrement mal puisque les familles permanentes disposent d'un nombre disproportionné de droits de vote. Mais ce n'est pas le principal problème dans l'immédiat, pour être honnête.

-Que voulez-vous dire, voulut savoir Julia ? »

Anthony remarqua les airs intéressés devant lui et décida d'avancer ses arguments.

« Il y a un certain nombre de problèmes. Le premier d'entre eux est qu'il est impossible pour une personne du Magenmagot, hormis un noble d'une famille permanente de présenter un projet de loi. Pire, il n'y a aucune commission chargée de vérifier la légalité des lois, qui doivent être en conformité avec celles du Royaume-Uni et de l'Habeas Corpus.

-L'Habeas Corpus, osa Jeremiah, visiblement surpris ?

-Un texte qui date d'un peu avant l'établissement du Secret Magique. Il garantit un certain nombre de droits pour les personnes qui sont arrêtées et jugées. De plus, il est totalement antidémocratique de faire juger des personnes par le Ministre de la Magie et le Magenmagot.

-Comment cela, demanda, étonné, John Abbot ?

-En démocratie, l'un des plus grands principes est la séparation des pouvoir, expliqua simplement Anthony. Le pouvoir législatif est détenu par l'Assemblée, le pouvoir judiciaire par la justice et le pouvoir exécutif par le Gouvernement.

Or, dans notre pays, le Ministre est à la fois juge et gouvernement. Les membres du Ministère sont également des juges, pour le DJM. Le Magenmagot est également juge puisque servant de tribunal dans certains cas. Ce qui pose un énorme problème au niveau de l'indépendance de la justice et de l'Assemblée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous recommanderiez pour limiter ces problèmes, voulut savoir Julia ?

-De tout séparer. Le Ministre serait toujours élu par le peuple. Le Magenmagot n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir judiciaire. En revanche, dans certains cas, il lui serait possible de destituer le Ministre de la Magie. De même, la Justice devrait être totalement indépendante, bien que financée par le Ministère pour des raisons évidentes.

On ne devrait également plus avoir la possibilité d'effectuer des donations au Ministère, hormis pour au Département des Mystères pour financer la recherche. Cela augmenterait l'indépendance du Ministère qui est censé servir tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni et pas seulement certains. »

Toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent réfléchir à ses paroles. Il était convaincu par ce qu'il disait et avait tout travaillé en amont. Il voulait s'aligner sur les démocraties moldues avec une véritable séparation des pouvoirs. C'était la première étape avant même de réduire les inégalités. Cela viendrait de lui-même ensuite.

Mais c'était cette première marche qui était la plus difficile à franchir. Il fallait ouvrir la porte, qui était solidement barricadée par de nombreuses personnes ayant tout intérêt à garder le système actuel en place. Lui allait avoir besoin d'alliés dans cet enfonçage de portes. Il ne pourrait jamais y arriver tout seul.

« Cela va imposer de modifier profondément un certain nombre de lois, fit remarquer Craig McKinnon, son grand-père.

-Je suis au courant, répondit simplement Anthony. Je sais que ce sera long et difficile. Mais je ne pourrai pas tout faire tout seul. Je sais que papa me soutiendrait à fond si je lui avais exposé mon projet. Et il aurait su lui aussi qu'il n'aurait pu le faire seul.

-C'est le début d'une réforme plus profonde, n'est-ce pas, demanda Julia Abbot ?

-En effet, confirma le jeune homme. Le but est d'avoir des institutions solides qui ne puissent pas être déstabilisées aussi facilement que cela par des personnes ou des groupes de personnes comme Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ensuite, il faudra réduire les inégalités devant la loi et les supprimer petit à petit. Ce qui se fera aussi en changeant les mentalités.

-Ce qui prendra beaucoup de temps, songea Lord Abbot. Il vous faudra aussi réformer l'enseignement, ce qui sera bien plus difficile sans le contrôle direct du Ministère.

-Je pense que ce sera en effet assez compliqué, lui accorda Anthony. Mais pour cela, on peut en parler directement avec le professeur Dumbledore et le Conseil de l'école puisque cette dernière est très indépendante du Ministère. »

Ce qui était loin d'être faux. Le Ministère n'avait qu'une faible influence sur Poudlard. Tout juste se contentait-il d'édicter les programmes officiels. Mais les enseignants en faisaient, dans les faits, ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils s'en servaient souvent comme cadre général et tout était toujours vu au cours de l'année scolaire.

Mais, très souvent, les enseignants allaient bien plus loin. C'était notamment vrai en Potions et en Métamorphose où les professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall poussaient leurs élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, même si pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le premier voulait voir les éléments les plus prometteurs en Potions pour les avoir ensuite dans son réseau. Et, entrant en Quatrième Année, Anthony songea que les invitations de l'enseignant n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Il serait obligé d'accepter un certain nombre d'entre elles, bien évidemment, et à son plus grand désespoir.

En revanche, leur directrice de maison voulait voir ses élèves être les meilleurs possibles. C'était probablement en partie par fierté personnelle puisque cela signifierait qu'elle serait une excellente enseignante. Par ailleurs, elle était particulièrement stricte avec tout le monde. Hormis Potter et Black doués en Métamorphose. Anthony était certain qu'elle les appréciait intérieurement.

L'entretien continua ensuite et porta sur des détails techniques. Chacun avait des questions sur ce qu'il avait proposé, voire le fonctionnement des institutions dans le monde moldu. Dans ce dernier cas, c'était souvent Ariane qui répondait. Etant née-moldue, elle était la personne qui s'y connaissait le mieux dans le domaine.

Puis, cela se termina en début de soirée. Il était toutefois si tard qu'Anthony, avec l'accord de sa mère, invita les Abbot à dîner chez eux. La raison était simple. Il voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec Kathleen face à lui. Pour cela, il inventa l'excuse d'un dîner plus convivial, pris dans la cuisine.

La raison était assez simple. S'ils le prenaient dans la salle-à-manger, ils seraient obligés de respecter un plan de table parfaitement définis et ils ne pourraient pas être à proximité. En effet, Anthony étant le Lord McKinnon, il serait en bout de table et sa mère à l'autre bout. De plus, entre lui et Kathleen se trouveraient ses grands-parents et les parents de sa petite amie.

Au contraire, dans la cuisine, le placement était entièrement libre. Ainsi, ils purent se mettre l'un en face de l'autre. Le repas fut bien plus gai et les adultes discutèrent essentiellement entre eux. Jeremiah fut accaparé par Elisa. Cette dernière adorait le jumeau de Kathleen et le trouvait fascinant. Ce qu'il lui rendait bien, il fallait le dire.

Soudain, pendant le repas, Anthony sentit un pied se frotter contre sa jambe. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua le timide sourire de sa nouvelle petite amie. Ayant des chaussures fermées, il ne put guère lui répondre mais voulut tout transmettre dans son regard et son sourire. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre en public pour le moment.

Ils parvinrent finalement à s'isoler de leurs familles respectives peu après le dîner. Ils voulaient un petit moment en tête-à-tête. Il valait mieux savoir comment ils agiraient ensuite ensemble, en public avec les familles mais aussi à Poudlard. Et à qui ils le diraient.

« Je pense que l'on doit mettre au point une manière de nous conduire en public, commença l'adolescente en n'osant pas trop le regarder, bien qu'il ne sût pas trop pourquoi.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas encore dire que nous sommes en couple, supposa Anthony ?

-En effet, répondit Kathleen. Disons que… c'est un peu neuf et je… j'aimerais que l'on profite un peu de tout cela tous seuls. Sans dépasser les bornes, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais j'ai envie que ce soit un peu notre secret à tous les deux.

-Nos familles le sauront rapidement, ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer le garçon.

-Je sais, lui accorda sa petite amie. Mais je… disons que je ne dirai rien avant qu'ils ne m'en parlent. Ils n'ont pas à tout maîtriser dans ma vie non plus. Et toi ?

-J'attendrai de voir ce que me dira ma mère, fit l'adolescent. Même si elle est plus que probablement déjà au courant. Peut-être que mes grands-parents paternels ne le sont pas. Mais maman l'a très sûrement déjà compris, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, lui demanda Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Elle n'a absolument pas protesté quand j'ai proposé de dîner dans la cuisine pour qu'on soit à proximité. J'aurais préféré qu'on soit l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ce ne sera pas possible tant que ce ne sera pas officiel entre nous.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'elle le savait, s'étonna l'adolescente ?

-Je le penses, confirma son petit ami. Elle m'a même défendu auprès de mon grand-père quand il a un peu protesté. Et mes arrière-grands-parents s'en fichent de savoir si je sors ou non avec fille, même s'ils seront heureux pour moi. Mais oui, je pense qu'elle est au courant. Et elle m'interrogera certainement à ce propos ce soir ou demain.

-Je vois, je vois, conclut Kathleen. Au fait, quand est-ce que tu vas voir la Reine, déjà, demanda-t-elle en sautant du coq à l'âne ?

-Le seize, répondit Anthony, en début d'après-midi. On ira directement à Buckingham pour la rencontrer. Je… Je dois avouer que j'angoisse quand même à l'idée de la rencontre, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. »

La réponse de Kathleen le surprit puisqu'elle se contenta de faire deux pas en avant et de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Il ne put alors résister à l'envie d'approfondir le baiser. Il la sentit mettre ses bras autour de son cou et il la prit délicatement par la taille. Mais, cette fois, cela ne dura pas très longtemps, même si ce fut extrêmement plaisant.

« Tu es belle, murmura Anthony à l'oreille de sa petite amie. »

Cette dernière rougit violemment au compliment et ne put rien ajouter.

« Et encore plus avec cette robe, continua-t-il. Je me demande si tu n'as pas fait exprès.

-Peut-être, avoua Kathleen en se mordant les lèvres. Je… J'avais envie que tu n'aies pas envie de dire non lorsque je te proposerais de sortir avec moi.

-Et tu es satisfaite, lui demanda-t-il doucement ? Ta journée n'est pas perdue ?

-Pas le moins du monde, sourit l'adolescente en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour retourner avec les familles, non sans un dernier baiser, beaucoup plus chaste, sur la bouche. Anthony songea qu'il se sentait vraiment bien avec Kathleen. Comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas réellement au destin. Selon lui, chacun faisait ses propres choix. Mais, parfois, il avait envie de croire que cela pouvait exister.

Les Abbot partirent peu après et Ariane ne dit absolument rien à son fils sur sa relation avec Kathleen. Il supposa qu'elle voulait surtout être discrète et ne pas l'incommoder. Ce qui serait tout-à-fait son genre. Mais il était certain qu'elle viendrait bientôt lui en parler. Peut-être après la réunion avec la Reine.

Dans les jours précédents cette dernière, une très bonne nouvelle arriva. Les Abbot apportaient leur soutien au projet d'Anthony et demandaient plus d'informations pour en parler directement aux Bones. Ces derniers seraient aussi des alliés de poids au Magenmagot. Evidemment, le garçon en parla aux alliés habituels de sa famille, qui le soutinrent sans vraiment de réserves.

Le nombre de lettres avec Kathleen augmenta drastiquement. Ils s'écrivaient à peu près une fois par jour. C'était elle qui avait proposé ce système. Cela évitait à la fois de ne s'occuper que de l'autre au point d'en oublier le reste et, en même temps, de se sentir proches malgré tout. Cela lui plaisait énormément et il était impatient de la revoir.

Mais avant, il dût aller à la rencontrer avec la Reine. Il était bien plus angoissé que la première fois. Lorsqu'il avait dû la rencontrer après la mort de son père, il était encore dans une sorte d'état second. Aussi, il n'avait pas pris la pleine mesure de cette entrevue. Là, il voyait beaucoup et réalisait pleinement ce qui allait se passer. C'était radicalement différent.

Le jour prévu, Anthony traina au lit pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. Même s'il finit par le faire juste avant le déjeuner. Sa mère serait venue le chercher directement dans sa chambre et n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser un sort pour le forcer à descendre.

Puis, après s'être apprêté, il rejoignit son grand-père dans le vestibule. Ce dernier allait l'accompagner jusqu'à Buckingham et attendrait là-bas qu'ils eussent terminé leur réunion de travail. Il ne voulait pas y assister, même si son petit-fils l'avait proposé.

« Ce n'est pas moi le Lord McKinnon, avait-il statué. Tu as pris la succession de Bertus et tu dois te former dès maintenant. Je ne serai pas toujours là. Et tu es parfaitement capable d'être plus que présentable et de faire bonne impression. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'Anthony rencontra pour la deuxième fois la reine Elizabeth II. Une fois les formalités passées, ils entrèrent dans un cabinet qui semblait être celui utilisé en privé. C'était certainement pour échapper à nombre de choses problématiques comme des oreilles indiscrètes pouvant écouter aux portes.

Le garçon avait apporté avec lui un court dossier de trois pages présentant une synthèse de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier et des problèmes dans les institutions de ce dernier. Il y en avait un autre qui présentait les mesures qu'il préconisait. Il les tendit tous les deux à la reine, qui les lut rapidement.

« Je vois que vous comptez vous inspirer du monde où il n'y a pas de sorciers, fit-elle finalement remarquer, avec un air totalement neutre.

-C'est effectivement le cas, confirma Anthony. Pour moi, c'est la meilleure des solutions puisque c'est ainsi que l'on peut réduire les inégalités et les discriminations entre les différentes parties de la population sorcière.

-Et comment comptez-vous y arriver plus précisément, demanda ensuite la Reine ?

-Ce ne sera pas simple, à cause justement du fonctionnement de nos institutions. Mais j'ai déjà réussi à convaincre une famille très importante de rejoindre mon camp pour cette réforme politique. Et cette même famille tente maintenant de convaincre ses propres alliés de faire de même. Ainsi on pourrait avoir une majorité stable et au moins limiter les prérogatives du Ministre de la Magie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Ce serait pratiquement un coup d'état, objecta la Reine. Je ne peux cautionner une telle chose dans le Royaume, je pense que vous en êtes conscient.

-Justement. Mon but est de remettre le pouvoir là où il doit être et éviter ainsi toute dérive dictatoriale. Vous avez le droit de veto sur la nomination d'un Ministre, et qui est à votre entière discrétion. Mais bien peu de gens le savent, même parmi les plus hauts placés et la haute société.

-Vous refuseriez que je fasse usage d'un tel droit, s'offusqua la souveraine ?

-Certainement pas ma'am, nia Anthony en ne s'énervant pas. Mais je déconseille d'en faire usage pour le moment. Il faut déjà leur rappeler qu'ils vous doivent allégeance. Et un certain nombre de gens seront contre cette idée, notamment parmi les suivants de ce Voldemort.

-Alors soit. Mais si jamais le nouveau ministre épouse ses vues, au moins en partie, je me verrai forcée d'intervenir, de gré ou de force. Et ils comprendront ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à la Couronne.

-Bien ma'am, accepta le garçon. Je comprends parfaitement. »

L'entretien continua ensuite autour de la situation générale et de la guerre civile en particulier. Les attaques de Voldemort étaient bien plus rares que par le passé. En général, il n'y en avait qu'une ou deux par semaine, et relativement limitées. Selon Anthony, il ne fallait pas trop s'y fier. Cela pouvait cacher tout autre chose.

Surtout, le manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton ne semblait plus occupé. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient dû déménager pour établir un quartier général ailleurs. Et c'était ce qui inquiétait l'adolescent. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les trouver vu la taille du Royaume-Uni. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Même au cœur de Londres s'ils le voulaient.

Le projet de drones enchantées avait pris énormément de retard au fil du temps. Anthony ne le considérait pas comme prioritaire puisqu'il était loin d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour fabriquer et concevoir des appareils volants. Surtout qu'il y avait aussi toutes sortes de contraintes, avec notamment l'aviation civile et l'aviation militaire.

Toutefois, il se posait des questions sur ses projets. Il n'en avait pas pour l'année scolaire qui allait débuter. Jusque-là, il avait toujours quelque chose pour s'occuper. Certes, moins en Troisième Année où il avait dû reprendre son ancien niveau au duel de sorciers. Mais il avait débuté la Magie Ancienne. Là, il se retrouvait sans rien et cela l'angoissait.

Anthony n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait pensé à un sortilège similaire à une grenade explosive. Mais le _Bombarda_ était déjà là pour cela. Il avait inventé le _Granatus,_ ce qui était plus que correct. Il savait qu'il valait mieux inventer des sortilèges capables d'être utilisés au combat.

Pour se changer les idées, il feuilletait souvent des magazines aéronautiques ou militaires. Il aimait bien suivre cette actualité, même si cela était bien plus difficile que quarante ans plus tard pour des raisons évidentes, internet n'existant pas encore. En lisant quelques informations, une idée lui vint en tête.

Différentes armées de l'air utilisaient des récepteurs d'alerte radar, permettant de dire aux pilotes de chasse que leur avion était détecté par un radar ennemi. Anthony pensa, naturellement, très vite, au sortilège d' _Hominum Revelio_. Ce dernier permettait de détecter les êtres humains. S'il parvenait à décortiquer son fonctionnement, il pourrait fabriquer un petit objet qui donnerait l'alerte s'ils étaient repérés. Voire pourrait brouiller le sortilège.

Pour cela, Anthony comptait s'inspirer de ce qui se faisait dans les armées, depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et l'invention des radars. Le but était de ne pas se faire détecter. Ici, l'utilisation serait assez simple, au moins sur le principe. L'objet recevrait le sortilège et le modifierait pour faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne.

Du moins, ce serait possible si cela fonctionnait comme un radar. Autrement dit, si le sortilège était composé d'une onde qui partirait et reviendrait vers le lanceur. Un peu comme la manière qu'avait les mammifères marins de détecter les bancs de poissons. Sinon, il trouverait bien un moyen de parvenir à modifier cela. Cela serait clairement un avantage sur le terrain, ou s'il se faisait pourchasser.

Tout enchanté à cette nouvelle idée, le rouge et or la partagea avec ses amis et sa nouvelle petite amie. Les premiers furent emballés par le projet, mais jurèrent de ne pas interférer. Après tout, chacun avait déjà les siens, de son côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire à la fois. Les journées ne faisaient que vingt-quatre heures et tout le monde devait malgré tout dormir.

Kathleen, elle, demanda d'abord des précisions à son petit ami avant de le soutenir dans son projet. Et de lui proposer son aide s'il en avait besoin, notamment pour toute la partie sur les recherches. Elle savait que cela allait être long. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le garçon accepta son offre. Il voulait prendre la moindre occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec la Poufsouffle.

Deux jours après avoir eu cette nouvelle idée, la liste des fournitures pour Poudlard arriva. Elle ne comportait que peu de surprises. Seule chose marquante, il n'y avait pas de livre pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu prendre le poste vacant. Il y avait un nouvel enseignant tous les ans. Ce qui faisait que leur enseignement était pour le moins… anarchique.

Ce qu'espérait Anthony était simplement qu'il serait au niveau. Jusque-là, ils avaient alterné entre le catastrophique et l'excellent. En passant par le moyen. Il espérait que ce dernier serait à la hauteur, surtout avec les temps de guerre qui se profilaient pour leur génération. Il était lucide. Il sentait que sa promotion serait forcée de se battre, à un moment ou l'autre, même si ce serait avant la sortie de Poudlard.

Certes, il y avait le Club d'Apprentissage au Combat. Mais ils n'y apprenaient qu'à se battre, à rien d'autre. Ils n'apprenaient pas les différentes créatures qu'ils pourraient affronter, généralement par manque de temps et aussi d'envie. Après tout, il servait aussi de défouloir géant pour décompresser après une semaine de cours.

Dans l'esprit du rouge et or, les deux enseignements étaient complémentaires. Et c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait à avoir. Néanmoins, le fait de ne pas avoir de livre prévu pour la DCFM le turlupinait sérieusement. C'était une énorme énigme qui lui était posée et il n'était pas près d'avoir la solution. Du moins pas avant la rentrée.

Il envisagea bien évidemment l'hypothèse qu'un proche ait été contacté par Dumbledore pour prendre le poste. Mais il n'en avait pas du tout entendu parler. Personne ne se comportait non plus différemment de d'habitude. Néanmoins, il se souvenait que sa tante, la mère d'Alice, avait été très discrète sur son embauche pendant l'été précédant l'année scolaire. Etait-il possible qu'un de proche lui jouât la même chose ? Il n'en savait rien et ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Toutefois, durant les derniers jours, il se concentra principalement sur les choses qu'il allait devoir faire. Ce qui signifia se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Ce fut la mère de Marlène qui l'accompagna avec sa fille. Désormais, Ariane et Anthony ne sortaient plus en public ensemble, pour éviter de détruire la famille McKinnon.

Bien évidemment, il y retrouva Kathleen. Mais ils ne s'embrassèrent pas en public, attendant d'être dans un coin isolé de Fleury et Bott pour le faire chastement. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment et ne voulaient pas que leur relation fût déjà révélée au grand jour. Sans compter la petite pointe d'adrénaline que cela ajoutait.

Les achats furent rapidement faits parce qu'en cette matinée pluvieuse, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers de sortie. La plupart voulaient rester chez eux, bien au chaud et profiter d'un bon feu de cheminée. Ou alors ils allaient travailler, pour ceux qui avaient un emploi. Mais les parents ne faisaient pas sortir les enfants avec un temps pareil. Tout sorcier qu'ils pouvaient être, ils détestaient quand même la pluie.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent avec quelques regrets, mais se promettant de se revoir très vite. Kathleen manquait beaucoup à Anthony quand ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre. Il se demandait même pourquoi cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit plutôt qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Il avait quand même dû attendre qu'elle l'embrassât la première avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui.

Toutefois, il ne fit pas rien des dix derniers jours de vacances. Il travailla en avance un certain nombre de cours et lut tous les livres des cours qu'il suivait. Il voulait maintenir son rang parmi les cinq premiers élèves de sa promotion. Il ne visait pas vraiment plus haut. En Potions, il n'aurait jamais le niveau de Lily, pareil en Sortilèges d'ailleurs. Et ile ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'atteindre.

Il travailla également autre chose. La Magie Ancienne. Il s'amusa surtout à la faire apparaître quand il jouait avec Elisa. Cette dernière adorait voir la neige tomber du plafond, même en plein été. Alors il l'imaginait et elle apparaissait, provoquant de joyeux rires de la part de sa petite sœur.

Mais il y avait une autre partie, bien plus violente. Il s'entraînait, encore et toujours, à geler sur place des cibles mobiles. Ensuite, il les dégelait, évidemment. Il le faisait tout en lançant des sortilèges. Il devrait, en combat, utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition pour vaincre des ennemis.

La veille du départ, Anthony fit tranquillement sa valise. Il ne voulait rien oublier. Absolument rien. Au point qu'il avait fait une liste avec toutes les choses à prendre pour l'année scolaire. Il en oubliait souvent chez lui. Du moins, cela avait été vrai pour les trois années précédentes. Cette fois, il fit en sorte de ne rien oublier.

Puis, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa valise, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Surpris, il rangea quelques affaires compromettantes et autorisa la personne à entrer. Anthony fut encore plus surpris en voyant sa mère entrer. Cette dernière ne venait pratiquement jamais dans sa chambre. Même quand elle venait récupérer Elisa, elle s'arrêtait sur le palier de la pièce.

« Je peux m'asseoir sur ton lit, demanda-t-elle doucement ?

-Bien sûr, lui accorda son fils. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose en particulier, voulut-il savoir à son tour, peu dupe du motif de sa visite dans sa chambre ?

-En effet, avoua Ariane. J'ai… disons… remarqué les regards que vous vous lanciez, Kathleen Abbot et toi, débuta-t-elle. Et j'en ai conclu que vous êtes en couple. Je me trompe ? »

Anthony faillit répondre que oui, elle se trompait. Mais il savait qu'elle saurait instantanément qu'il mentait. Même avec ses capacités d'Occlumancie, elle le verrait clairement et nettement. Sa mère avait toujours réussi à savoir quand il disait des bêtises ou non pour tenter d'éviter les problèmes et mentait ouvertement. Au point qu'il se demandait si c'était un pouvoir spécial qu'elle avait.

« C'est vrai, fit-il à voix basse en baissant les yeux. Je… C'est juste que… hésita ensuite le garçon sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-C'est juste que vous voulez garder cela pour vous, n'est-ce pas, termina Ariane pour lui ? »

Son fils lui sourit, reconnaissant. C'était exactement cela qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, le rassura Ariane. Je ne dirai rien à personne tant que vous n'aurez rien annoncé. Mais j'aimerais juste que tu me préviennes avant de le faire, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je le ferai, accepta le garçon, désireux de passer à autre chose. »

Toutefois, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi bien, il le sentait. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment aimer la suite de la conversation.

« Je ne suis pas venue que pour cela, continua alors Ariane. Vous allez passer tous les deux pratiquement une année ensemble et vous voir tous les jours.

-Comme depuis trois ans, plaisanta son fils. Rien ne va changer.

-A part le fait que désormais vous êtes en couple, répondit plus sérieusement sa mère. Et que vous pourriez avoir envie d'aller plus loin que de simples bisous sur la bouche. »

Pour toute réponse, Anthony rougit fortement. Il n'avait pas souvent pensé à cela. C'était trop neuf avec Kathleen. Pour lui, un couple ce n'était pas que coucher ensemble. Et il n'était pas pressé de le faire. Il supposait que Kathleen non plus d'ailleurs. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

« Et il est de mon devoir de mère de te parler de cela, poursuivit cette dernière. Papa n'est plus… ne pourra pas t'en parler mais je suis là, et c'est à moi de le faire.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée, tenta-t-il lamentablement. Je sais…

-Parce que tu l'as déjà fait, peut-être, haussa-t-elle les sourcils ? Tu ne vas pas tenter de me faire croire cela, non ? »

Il baissa le regard, sa stratégie d'évitement ayant été très facilement contrée.

« Je pense qu'en effet, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment cela fonctionne sur le principe. »

Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler de cela avec sa mère. Il avait toujours en tête l'image d'elle couchant avec son père quand il était enfant et qu'il avait voulu aller les voir pour leur demander quelque chose.

« Mais je dois te dire une chose essentielle. Avant de faire l'amour la première fois, vous devrez en parler tous les deux. Faire l'amour ce n'est pas seulement un acte de reproduction. C'est aussi donner du plaisir à l'autre. Et pour cela, il faut l'écouter attentivement. Si un seul des deux prend du plaisir et l'autre non, le couple risque de ne pas durer. »

Bon, ce n'était pas aussi gênant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais c'était tout de même intéressant, il fallait le dire. Il n'y avait pas trop pensé jusque-là.

« Et pensez aux sortilèges ou potions de contraception, poursuivit Ariane avec un petit sourire. J'aimerais bien être grand-mère, mais attend d'avoir fini ta scolarité avant d'être père. »

Elle dit cela avec une telle décontraction qu'il en fut irrémédiablement choqué et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre. Toutefois, la dernière phrase de sa mère lui fit un plaisir fou.

« Je suis content pour toi et pour elle. C'est une fille bien. Vous semblez heureux ensemble en tout cas. J'espère que ça durera longtemps. »

Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre, le laissant seul. Il rangea la conversation dans un coin oublié de son esprit. Il la ressortirait le moment venu. Mais il ne comptait pas coucher avec qui que ce fût avant très longtemps. Bon, il préférait que ce soit avec Kathleen, bien sûr. Mais pas avant longtemps. Très longtemps. Des années même.

Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations de manière générale et ne concevait pas son couple avec Kathleen de cette manière. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient que très peu vus depuis qu'ils sortaient « officiellement » ensemble. Ils étaient encore très loin de cette étape. Sans compter qu'ils étaient encore un peu jeunes.

Mais la journée se termina sans encombre et il se préoccupa de bien d'autres choses, comme le futur voyage en Poudlard Express.

Le premier jour du mois de septembre arriva bien vite. Après une dernière vérification, Anthony put partir avec sa cousine Marlène, emmenés par la mère de cette dernière. Ariane ne sortait pratiquement plus de Caisteal Maol. En général, c'était pour se rendre au Ministère au Magenmagot. Elle tenait à rester en vie pour ses enfants.

Les protections autour de Caisteal Maol étaient très solides. Mais elles allaient être renforcées. Désormais, même des sortilèges de magie noire particulièrement puissants ne pourraient franchir les immenses boucliers faits de magie et renforcés par des runes. Le nouveau Lord McKinnon allait même devoir apprendre au cours de l'année tout ce qui composait exactement ces défenses et comment les renforcer.

Mais Anthony se concentra d'abord sur le voyage en Poudlard Express. En arrivant à la gare, il retrouva, Lily, Severus et Saphir. Ils allèrent rapidement dans un compartiment, rapidement rejoints par Alice, l'autre cousine du garçon. Ils avaient grandi tous les trois, comme des frères et sœurs. Le rouge et or les aimait autant qu'il aimait Elisa.

Le trajet débuta bien trop vite à leur goût. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives, bien que s'étant souvent écrit pendant ces dernières. Il y avait toujours de petites anecdotes qui n'étaient racontées dans les lettres et qui ne pouvaient l'être que face à face pour faire rire.

Bien évidemment, Anthony hésita à parler du fait qu'il était officiellement en couple. Mais il était en bonne compagnie. Il s'agissait de ses amies et de sa famille. Ils ne le trahiraient pas, il le savait. Et puis le secret serait ainsi moins lourd. Sans compter qu'ils pourraient le couvrir et inventer des excuses auprès des autres élèves quand il voudrait retrouver Kathleen.

« Je… J'ai… un petit secret à vous avouer, commença-t-il quand ce fut à son tour.

-Il y aurait un truc dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé, fit Lily en plissant les yeux, menaçante ?

-Je… Avec Kathleen Abbot, qui est à Poufsouffle, hésita le garçon…

-Bon, tu en viens au fait, le pressa Saphir, visiblement très intéressée par les ragots ?

-Je… on… nous sommes en couple tous les deux, finit par se lancer Anthony. Mais c'est secret. On ne veut pas le dire à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il très vite. Je vous le dis parce que je vous fais confiance. Mais personne d'autre ne doit le savoir. Seule ma mère et probablement Jeremiah sont au courant.

-Et tu nous dis ça pour que l'on t'aide à vous isoler, demanda Severus, en trouvant des excuses auprès des autres élèves ? »

Anthony lui répondit par un petit sourire timide. Il était certain d'avoir son visage complètement rouge. Ce que le regard moqueur d'Alice ne fit que confirmer. Néanmoins, tous acceptèrent de garder le secret et de ne rien dire à qui que ce fût. Personne ne voulait non plus s'attirer la colère du couple.

Anthony était certes le plus redoutable duelliste de sa génération, et de loin. Mais Kathleen était aussi extrêmement redoutable désormais, surtout quand cela la touchait personnellement. Si elle n'avait pas d'excellents résultats au CAC lors des tournois, elle était tout de même redoutable lors des véritables duels dans les couloirs.

Mais, après quelques questions auxquelles il répondit par la négative, ils ne s'étaient pas souvent vus, la conversation changea de sujet. Et porta sur les nouveaux préfets et préfets-en-chef. A Gryffondor, il s'agissait de Frank Londubat et d'une fille sang-mêlé qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient en général assez discrets même s'ils savaient se faire respecter.

La chance était avec eux, les préfets-en-chef venaient de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. En revanche, Saphir Yaxley doucha leurs quelques espoirs bien assez vite. Elphira Travers était la nouvelle préfète-en-chef et faisait partie des partisans de Voldemort selon elle. Ce qui inquiéta sérieusement Anthony. Si c'était confirmé, les partisans du mage noir auraient une grande liberté d'action et les autres une bien plus faible.

La conversation porta assez vite sur les préfets de l'année suivante. Ils étaient en Quatrième Année désormais, et la question allait se poser bien vite. C'était la dernière année pour se montrer exemplaire pour les élèves désirant le badge. Aussi, ils en discutèrent entre eux sans tabou. Naturellement, Saphir prit les devants, bien renseignée sur tout le monde puisqu'aimant écouter les ragots.

« Je pense que c'est Kathleen Abbot et Wilfried Bones qui seront les préfets de Poufsouffle l'année prochaine, débuta-t-elle. Jeremiah est trop indiscipliné par rapport à Bones. Et sa jumelle est appréciée par tous les élèves les plus jeunes, ce qui n'est pas rien.

-Chez les Serdaigle, lui demanda Alice, intéressée par les informations ?

-A part Boot et Macmillian, je ne vois personne, expliqua la Serpentard. Ils sont les plus doués et les meilleurs élèves. Et ils sont très appréciés par le professeur Flitwick. Sans compter qu'ils sont très bons avec une baguette à la main.

-Chez les Serpentard, les paris sont ouverts continua Severus. Saphir est favorite chez les filles mais Parkinson peut très bien devenir préfète. Pour Carrow, Flint et Crabbe, ce sera compliqué. Elles sont trop discrètes pour cela.

-Chez les garçons, on voit mal les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenir des préfets. Ce sera soit Rosier, soit Severus, expliqua Saphir. Mais je mettrais une petite pièce sur le deuxième, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide. »

En les observant, Anthony remarqua quelques regards timides entre les deux Serpentard. Y aurait-il potentiellement quelque chose entre eux ? Il allait devoir interroger sa meilleure amie une fois à Poudlard. Cela serait vraiment génial de les voir ensemble. Il trouvait qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple.

« Dans votre maison, termina finalement la Serpentard, ça devrait être assez simple. Anthony devrait être le futur préfet et Lily la préfète. Sauf accident, ça devrait être ainsi. On voit mal un des Maraudeurs devenir préfet, à part Lupin. »

Et pour cause. Si les Maraudeurs ne harcelaient plus des élèves en particulier et ne faisaient plus de « blagues » sur des élèves en particulier, ils faisaient des plaisanteries qui visaient tout le monde et qui faisaient rire. Régulièrement, ils demandaient l'accord d'Anthony avant certaines blagues. Ce dernier les refusait parfois et ils respectaient sa décision, histoire d'éviter de se faire battre à plat de couture devant tout le monde.

Mais ils collectionnaient tous les quatre un très grand nombre de retenues, Potter et Black détenant les records toutes années confondues. Selon Anthony, Lupin avait été nommé préfet dans le canon plus ou moins par défaut. Il avait été probablement le seul rouge et or à peu près raisonnable, surtout par rapport à ses amis.

Néanmoins, maintenant que lui, Anthony McKinnon était chez les rouge et or, cela avait probablement changé tout cela. Et il tenait probablement bien mieux les Maraudeurs, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment ami avec eux, contrairement à Lupin, qui faisait partie intégrante de la bande. Ce qui faisait qu'il parvenait à bien mieux les tenir.


	5. Rentrée, Carte et Magie Familiale

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Voici le chapitre 4, plus ou moins comme promis :) Le prochain arrivera probablement samedi dans la soirée heure française et dans l'après-midi heure montréalaise, où je suis actuellement pour encore quelques mois.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rentrée, Carte et Magie Familiale**

Les calèches étaient toujours tirées par les Sombrals, et Anthony fut toujours aussi heureux de pouvoir continuer à ne pas les voir. C'était réellement une excellente nouvelle, trouvait-il. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu la mort. S'il avait vu le corps de son père, il ne l'avait pas vu mourir.

Il espérait que cela viendrait le plus tard possible. Il ne voulait pas encore affronter la mort en face. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter des Mangemorts trop rapidement. Il était encore assez jeune et n'était pas du tout certain d'être capable de leur tenir tête, même aux moins bons des leurs.

Revoir le château enchanté provoqua un immense plaisir à Anthony. C'était un peu sa deuxième maison. Il s'y sentait réellement très bien. Même si ce n'était qu'un passage dans sa vie. Il n'y resterait que sept années au total. Pas une de plus, à moins de devenir enseignant ou concierge. Ce qu'il ne désirait vraiment pas.

Il trouva la Grande Salle toujours aussi belle. Elle était très animée, remplie par les centaines et centaines d'élèves que comportait l'école. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore regardait toute cette joyeuse assemblée d'un air ravi. Le professeur Slughorn discutait joyeusement avec le professeur Flitwick, dans ce qui semblait être une conversation plus qu'intéressante.

Le garçon croisa le regard du professeur Research, enseignant d'Etude des Moldus. Ce dernier l'appréciait même s'il ne le montrait guère. Anthony adorait son enseignant, vraiment très compétent et très au fait de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde moldu. Ce qui était vraiment rare chez les sorciers, y compris certains nés-moldus.

Il remarqua, bien évidemment les autres enseignants avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur et de s'immobiliser au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. A la table des professeurs se trouvait un visage plus que familier. Un peu trop même, à son goût.

C'était Craig McKinnon, son grand-père. Assis à la table des professeurs. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Qu'il avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, malgré les risques que cela comportait. Anthony était certain d'une chose, les cours seraient très passionnants cette année.

Il trouva alors logique de ne pas avoir de livre prévu pour cette matière. Son grand-père avait toujours préféré l'enseignement par l'action plutôt que par la pure et simple et théorie. Le rouge et or remarqua les regards angoissés de quelques Serpentard, supportant ouvertement Voldemort. Et cela le remplit de joie.

Car il n'était pas stupide. Dumbledore n'avait pas recruté l'ancien commandant des Aurors pour simplement enseigner une matière. Du moins, c'était peu probable, Anthony ne pouvant être certain de ce que pensait le vieux sorcier. Il n'était pas présomptueux à ce point non plus. Il ne fallait pas être fou.

Selon le garçon, son grand-père avait été recruté aussi pour mieux protéger l'école, au moins pendant une année, mais aussi garder un œil sur un certain nombre d'élèves. Il n'était pas non plus impossible qu'il y avait d'autres projets, plus politiques cette fois, derrière ce recrutement. On n'était jamais sûr de rien avec Dumbledore.

Anthony s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et attendit la répartition. L'entrée des élèves entrant en Première Année lui fit remarquer une chose. Ils étaient peu nombreux, comme pour sa génération. Ils étaient à peine une cinquantaine. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait des années plus tard, quand la guerre aurait influencé plus fortement le nombre de naissances.

Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de futurs partisans de Voldemort. En voyant les regards de certains d'entre eux encore à Poudlard, il eut l'impression que l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'en viendraient pas aux Impardonnables. Si c'était le cas, il n'hésiterait plus à « lâcher » les Maraudeurs. Et à intervenir lui-même.

La répartition put commencer par une petite fille, visiblement née-moldue. Elle fut répartie à Poufsouffle. Les élèves se succédèrent les uns après les autres. La plupart d'entre eux furent envoyés à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Quelques-uns le furent à Gryffondor mais seuls six purent être répartis à Serpentard.

Le Choixpeau n'avait visiblement pas trouvé beaucoup de nouveaux dignes d'aller là-bas. En effet, certains regards semblèrent plus menaçants, y compris de personnes ayant pris position contre Voldemort, ou étant normalement neutres. Et cela l'inquiétait. Les Black étaient visiblement retombés dans l'escarcelle du mage noir. Combien d'autres avaient suivi ?

Un signe de tête et un regard amusé de Grace Parkinson lui apprirent qu'au moins elle n'avait pas changé de camp pendant l'été. Ce n'était pas rien. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Saphir et Severus n'allaient pas se retrouver isolés dans leur année. Ce fut ce qu'il se dit en voyant Travers discuter joyeusement avec Avery et Rosier.

Le banquet commença très rapidement, après un très rapide discours de bienvenue du directeur de Poudlard. Il était particulièrement copieux, même si semblable aux années précédentes. Anthony en profita pour discuter un peu avec ses camarades de chambrée, à part Lupin, enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante en cette nuit de pleine lune.

Ces derniers semblaient aller bien, à part Black. Un coup d'œil lui montra que son frère souffrait aussi.

Le retournement de veste des Black avait visiblement eu des implications plus concrètes pour les deux frères que pour lui et il s'en voulut brièvement. Néanmoins, cela le fit songer à quelque chose d'important. S'ils finissaient par être reniés, leur famille n'aurait plus d'héritier. Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants malgré leurs essais.

Et cela était capital pour l'avenir. Il allait devoir demander des précisions à Regulus, bien plus au fait de ces choses que son grand-frère, un peu trop rebelle sur certains points et parfois vraiment trop Gryffondor. Même si Anthony l'appréciait pour certains côtés. Il n'y aurait pas plus fidèle que lui dans une lutte contre Voldemort, il en était certain.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre et Dumbledore en annonça la fin. Il se leva et obtint rapidement le silence.

« Je souhaite d'abord la bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants et un bon retour aux anciens, débuta-t-il son discours. Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, pour des raisons qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas vous expliquer.

Je rappelle également qu'une liste des objets interdits à Poudlard est consultable à tout moment sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard, continua le sorcier avec un regard appuyé en direction des Maraudeurs présents.

J'ai également l'honneur de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sir Craig McKinnon. Il s'est engagé pour une année comme enseignant, ayant d'autres obligations à la fin de celle-ci. »

Les regards d'un certain nombre de Serpentard, mais aussi d'élèves de d'autres maisons, en dirent long sur leurs orientations politiques. Avec un peu de chance, songea Anthony, cette année serait assez tranquille. Il n'y aurait pas besoin de se battre dans les couloirs ni de maintenir l'ordre ou de défendre les plus jeunes.

Ils furent rapidement envoyés dans les dortoirs, sans pouvoir passer par une autre case. Anthony retrouva bien vite les Maraudeurs présents et demanda des nouvelles de leur progression pour les Animagi. Il comprit bien vite que tout le monde avait respecté les consignes, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cela.

Il se mit rapidement à soigner Sirius Black. Ce dernier était salement amoché, à part au niveau du visage. Il avait visiblement souffert à cause de sa mère. Anthony apprit au passage qu'il s'était plusieurs fois interposé entre cette dernière et son petit frère. Alors il décida d'encourager un peu le destin en lui conseillant quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ne pas partir de chez vous tous les deux, lui demanda-t-il doucement ?

-Je… Regulus… Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le garçon à la chevelure noire.

-Je pense que les Potter vous accueilleront à bras ouvert, supposa Anthony, ce qui fut confirmé par un vif hochement de tête de Potter.

-Je… on va y réfléchir, abdiqua très facilement Black. »

Aussitôt après avoir terminé de soigner son camarade de dortoir, Anthony alla dans celui des Troisième Année pour soigner Regulus. Effectivement, ce dernier sembla bien moins mal en point que son grand-frère. Mais l'état des deux adolescents faisait enrager le rouge et or. Il se demandait comment des parents pouvaient haïr à ce point leurs propres enfants.

Il avait toujours grandi dans une famille aimante. Dans sa précédente vie, comme dans celle-ci. Certes, ses parents avaient été exigeants avec lui et il avait pris quelques claques et fessées. Mais rien de très violent. Bien sûr, il avait eu des punitions. Mais jamais quelque chose comme la privation de nourriture pendant des jours entiers, il craquait toujours avant le dessert.

Surtout, il n'avait jamais été battu. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait battre sa femme, ou son mari, il était persuadé que Bellatrix était capable de torturer le sien pour son plaisir, et ses enfants. Le fait qu'ils pouvaient le faire en toute impunité exprimait bien une chose.

Cela voulait dire que les grandes familles pouvaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient chez elles sans aucune crainte d'une quelconque représailles. C'était quelque chose d'assez arriéré selon Anthony. Le pire était avec les enfants étant des Cracmols. Ils disparaissaient souvent sans laisser de traces.

Officiellement, ils étaient envoyés dans le monde moldu. Ça, c'était officiellement. En réalité, c'était bien pire. Il supposait qu'ils étaient tout simplement tués. Sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait été policière magique, avait participé à des enquêtes. Et rien n'avait permis de retrouver ces enfants. Mais, en l'absence de preuves, rien d'autre n'avait pu être fait, évidemment, ce qui avait fait enrager, à l'époque, Ariane.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait proposé à Black de s'enfuir avec son frère. Autrement dit, faire plus tôt ce qu'il avait fait dans le canon, et avec Regulus, en ne le laissant pas aux mains de ses parents. La répartition de ce dernier à Gryffondor aidait certainement les choses. Ils continuaient à être proches et à bien s'entendre malgré tout. Même s'ils étaient très différents.

Regulus était bien plus réservé que Sirius. Il était aussi plus calculateur, plus froid. Il ne s'emportait pas souvent et était un peu moins bon que lui scolairement parlant. Il était aussi bien plus discret. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, vivant dans l'ombre de son grand frère, bien plus célèbre à Poudlard et aimé des Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, Anthony reçut son emploi du temps au petit déjeuner. Il allait commencer par un cours de DCFM avec les Serpentard. Il remarqua bien vite une chose. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de cours communs avec les Serpentard. Et, le mercredi après-midi, il y avait un cours commun de DCFM avec toutes les autres maisons, ce qui était étrange.

Dès la fin du petit-déjeuner, il alla à la salle de cours du deuxième étage pour y attendre le cours. Il y fut ensuite rejoint par les autres élèves de son année et salua au passage Dorcas Meadows et Mary MacDonald, deux rouge et or. Il dit également bonjour à Saphir et Severus avec plaisir, même s'ils se rangèrent tous les deux un peu plus loin, établissant une nette distinction entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit d'elle-même et les élèves entrèrent en silence quand le sorcier le leur commanda d'une voix ferme. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir et Anthony se retrouva aux côtés de Mary MacDonald. Il trouvait la brune plutôt gentille et sympathique, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement proche l'un de l'autre.

Mais son grand-père et professeur de DCFM débuta son discours de rentrée.

« Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Craig McKinnon et je serai votre professeur de DCFM pour cette année. Vous savez aussi très certainement que deux de mes petits-enfants sont dans cette classe. Naturellement, il n'y aura favoritisme envers eux. »

Sa voix était forte et claire. Son regard inflexible. Anthony était, intérieurement, plus que fier de son grand-père. Il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des élèves. Il avait dû voir bien pire durant sa carrière d'Auror au Ministère, du moins selon le rouge et or. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par quelques enfants pouvant manier une baguette magique.

« Bien entendu, nous apprendrons de la théorie. Mais il n'y aura nul besoin de livre, continua-t-il. Vous noterez tout ce que je vous dirai de noter. Le reste du temps sera consacré à de la pratique. Vous avez d'ailleurs peut-être remarqué que le mercredi après-midi, un cours de DCFM concerne toutes les maisons. Il sera consacré entièrement au duel et verra une mise en pratique de ce que nous aurons vu le reste du temps. »

Anthony allait adorer cela. Et une bonne partie des élèves du CAC allaient peut-être vouloir réduire un peu ce dernier. Ce qui ne le dérangerait pas tant que cela. Il avait d'autres projets eux aussi très importants. Mais il allait, avant cela, devoir leur parler. Et il ne pourrait que faire transmettre les messages.

« J'attends de vous un investissement total dans mon cours. Que vous ne le laissiez pas de côté, même si vous n'êtes pas très bon ou que vous le jugez inutile à plusieurs points de vue, poursuivit le nouveau professeur avec un regard insistant se portant sur quelques élèves de Serpentard, qui baissèrent les yeux. »

Rien de surprenant, songea son petit-fils tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa cousine.

« Maintenant, nous allons passer directement aux choses pratiques. L'année va commencer par une liste de Sortilèges que vous pouvez utiliser au combat et quels sont leurs effets. Evidemment, je ne veux pas de Magie Noire. »

Les sorts fusèrent les uns après les autres. Anthony resta silencieux, pour ne pas être traité de fayot. Le cours, après ces quelques révisions, porta ensuite sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables. A cause de la guerre, tout le monde les connaissait un peu trop bien. Et cela rappela de mauvais souvenirs au garçon, comme la mort de son père.

Certains Serpentard furent très fiers de pouvoir dire tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos des Impardonnables. Et regardèrent les rouge et or avec des sourires carnassiers qui en disaient long sur leurs intentions. Anthony eut alors l'impression que l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

A la fin du cours, le professeur convoqua ses deux petits-enfants. Ces derniers se regardèrent, inquiets. Avaient-ils mal fait quelque chose ? Allaient-ils se faire punir ? C'était plutôt inquiétant si c'était le cas. Ils ne désiraient pas commencer l'année avec une punition dès le premier jour, loin de là.

Craig McKinnon ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce en un rien de temps, probablement grâce à la force de l'habitude. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents, qui le regardaient. Il sourit avant de commencer.

« Je ne vais certainement pas vous punir. En revanche, je dois vous parler d'une chose. Cette année, vous allez commencer à apprendre la Magie Familiale des McKinnon.

-Papa m'en a un peu parlé, avoua Marlène, mais rien de bien concret.

-Je m'en doute, confirma son grand-père. C'est à moi qu'il revient de vous l'apprendre, c'est ce que j'ai convenu avec vos parents respectifs. Nous aurons des cours particuliers le samedi soir et le mercredi soir, à vingt heures, pendant deux heures.

-Pas de théorie, demanda Anthony, surpris ?

-Pas pour le moment. Nous commencerons mercredi. Maintenant, allez en cours et dites au professeur que c'est moi qui vous ait retenus. »

Ils allèrent rapidement en cours de Botanique, qui était assez loin. Le professeur Chourave les accepta sans rien dire sur l'excuse. Elle avait tendance à apprécier tous les élèves et à être plutôt impartiale. Bien plus que la plupart des autres enseignants d'ailleurs, à l'exception de Research, qui n'était pas passé par Poudlard.

Anthony se retrouva avec plaisir à côté de Kathleen. Ils se firent un petit sourire timide et il lui murmura un tout aussi petit bonjour. Durant la phase théorique, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. La Poufsouffle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué mais un petit sourire lui apprit qu'elle n'en était pas malheureuse.

Durant la phase pratique, ce fut bien différent. Ils pouvaient enfin au moins se toucher. Certes, il s'agissait simplement de petits contacts furtifs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les quelques baisers échangés. Mais il se contentait de peu. Il ne faisait pas le difficile. Le cours se passa sans encombre, même s'il avait toujours des difficultés avec la pratique.

A la fin du cours, Anthony sortit pour rejoindre ses amies sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Mais elles étaient parties un peu trop devant et il sentit une main le prendre par derrière. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Kathleen qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. Cette dernière lui avait tellement manquée… Il en avait rêvé toutes les nuits. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cela. Il aimait tout simplement être avec la Poufsouffle. Être à proximité d'elle.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il pouvait ne pas voir le temps passer, oublier tous ses soucis ou en parler avec elle. Elle était celle qui l'avait remis sur le droit chemin après son agression en fin de deuxième année. Celle qui lui avait permis de retrouver son niveau et tout son talent en magie et en duel. Il lui devait tellement…

Mais ils finirent par se séparer et se rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre le déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent ensemble, en discutant du cours de Botanique, donnant l'air de faire tout autre chose, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux lèvres délicieusement sucrées de sa petite amie.

Les jours suivants, les rentrées en cours furent fidèles à celles des années précédentes. Le professeur McGonagall fut semblable à toujours, avec son éternel air pincé. Le professeur Flitwick avait toujours sa petite voix fluette. Le professeur Babbling, de Runes Anciennes, était toujours aussi ferme. Le professeur Slughorn favorisait toujours autant certains élèves.

Mais le pire fut à la fin du cours de potions, quand Anthony fut retenu par l'enseignant avec quelques autres élèves. Il se vit remettre une invitation pour un dîner le mercredi deux semaines plus tard. Il allait s'arranger pour ne pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec plusieurs partisans de Voldemort, eux aussi invités.

Le dernier cours fut celui de DCFM avec toutes les maisons de sixième année. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle où ils étaient tous réunis, sous le regard sévère de Craig McKinnon. Ce dernier s'avança sur la grande estrade au bout de la salle et n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence, déjà bien installé.

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour venger une quelconque querelle ou assouvir une quelconque haine. La première personne qui lancera des sortilèges de magie noire sera envoyée immédiatement devant le professeur Dumbledore et devra en répondre devant lui. De même, vous devrez impérativement suivre toutes les règles que je vous imposerai, sans discussion possible. »

Personne ne tenta de le contredire. Anthony eut même la surprise de voir les Maraudeurs plus sérieux que jamais. Quand il s'agissait de réellement se battre, ils cessaient les blagues stupides et devenaient bien plus concernés par la chose. Ce qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas leur reprocher, bien au contraire.

Le professeur de DCFM donna ensuite plusieurs consignes. Globalement, hormis les sortilèges de métamorphose et ceux de Magie Noire, y compris les Impardonnables, il y avait une grande liberté d'utilisation des sorts. Il distribua lui-même les paires, en tirant au sort, se moquant bien des maisons et autres affinités personnelles.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Anthony se retrouva en binôme avec Avery. Il n'eut pas de chance puisque Kathleen arriva juste après le Serpentard et se retrouva avec Mulciber. Ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Il put presque voir le frisson dans le dos de sa petite amie. Il allait devoir assurer ses arrières pendant toute l'année.

Craig demanda alors une démonstration de leurs capacités, deux par deux. Les paires passèrent une à une et Anthony fut content de voir que ses élèves du CAC parvenaient à tenir les uns contre les autres sans trop de soucis. Même s'ils n'étaient pas excellents non plus, ils étaient plus que bons.

Il remarqua que Potter et Black étaient extrêmement doués dans le duel. Ils n'avaient pas forcément son niveau, mais dépassaient pratiquement tous les élèves de leur année. Même probablement Lily et Saphir. Il n'y aurait que Marlène et lui à pouvoir les surpasser de manière certaine. Cette dernière expédia son duel contre Jeremiah Abbot en vingt secondes, montre en main.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Anthony et d'Avery de passer. Le rouge et or hésita un instant à lui jouer un coup bas et à user de la Magie Ancienne. Mais il se retint à temps. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler cela trop tôt. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un cours de DCFM. Ce ne serait à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence dans ce cadre.

« _Stupefix_ , lança rapidement Avery, l'air très concentré et visiblement désirant se venger des différentes humiliations qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, même si pas devant tout le monde. »

Anthony esquiva agilement le sort en faisant un pas de côté. Le Serpentard continua à envoyer des sorts. Mais aucun ne parvint à le toucher. Le Lion avait décidé de ne pas lancer de sorts tout de suite, histoire de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il savait jusqu'où il pouvait tenir. Et le Serpent finit par s'énerver.

Les sortilèges se firent moins précis et un certain nombre manquèrent largement Anthony. Ce dernier commença à sourire légèrement. Il poussait à bon son adversaire. Il tombait droit dans le piège. Alors le rouge et or se mit à répliquer de temps en temps, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il pouvait lancer des sorts lui aussi. Puis, il lança à toute vitesse :

« _Petrificus Totalus_. _Stupefix_. _Petrificus Totalus_. _Rictusempra_. _Vespertilio Maleficia_. »

Tous ces maléfices et ces sortilèges s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier que le vert et argent invoqua à toute vitesse. Anthony continua à le maintenir sous un véritable déluge de sortilèges. Il l'empêchait tout bonnement d'attaquer. Puis, il arrêta quelques secondes.

« _Stupefix_ , lança alors Avery. »

Le rouge et or eut un bref sourire victorieux en lançant son sortilège de Désarmement sur le Serpentard. Il était tombé dans son deuxième piège. Il lui avait laissé volontairement une ouverture et avait lancé son sort tout en esquivant l'autre. Il fut rapidement désigné vainqueur et la paire suivante passa à son tour.

Le rouge et or ne manqua pas le regard meurtrier d'Avery en sa direction. Mais il décida de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur le combat entre Mulciber et sa petite amie. Il remarqua bien vite que cette dernière était anxieuse. Et n'arrivait pas à être aussi bonne que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard s'était visiblement entraîné pendant tout l'été, et de manière intensive.

Il était bien plus rapide dans ses mouvements et dans ses choix de sortilèges. Il menait la Poufsouffle où il voulait et cette dernière ne pouvait reprendre la main sur le combat. Au bout d'une minute, le combat fut réglé. Kathleen esquiva maladroitement un sort et encaissa les deux suivants, très humiliants. Elle se retrouva avec les vêtements déchirés et la tête en bas, les pieds en haut, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements.

Le professeur McKinnon entra alors dans une colère noire et fit cesser le combat avant de réparer les vêtements et donner six heures de retenues à Mulciber, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire victorieux.

Kathleen était en larmes, après avoir été à nouveau humiliée devant tous les élèves. Anthony n'avait rien pu faire. Aucun sort de sa part n'aurait pu franchir la barrière entourant l'estrade, qui servait d'ère de duel. Elle les absorbait tous, à part peut-être le Sortilège de Mort, que personne n'oserait lancer ici et devant son grand-père.

Il vit la Poufsouffle sortir de la salle, sans être retenue. Anthony fixa son grand-père et parvint à accrocher son regard. Il y mit tout son désarroi et toute ses demandes. Ce dernier hocha la tête après quelques secondes en déclarant juste après :

« McKinnon, allez voir votre camarade. Vous êtes dispensés de fin de cours. »

Evidemment, il se précipita hors de la salle, à la recherche de sa petite amie. Cette dernière n'était pas allée très loin. Juste quelques mètres. Il la rattrapa sans peine et l'emmena avec lui dans une salle de classe totalement libre. La voir pleurer lui brisait le cœur. Elle qui était si joyeuse et pleine de vie ! Il se jura de se venger sur Mulciber un moment ou l'autre pour cela.

Anthony serra Kathleen contre lui en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Il tenta aussi de la rassurer sur ses propres capacités. Elle parvint toutefois à lui dire entre deux sanglots que les Poufsouffle ne voulaient plus du CAC, comme les Serdaigle. Cela signifiait certes plus ou moins la fin du projet pour leur année. Mais il lui promit de reprendre leurs entraînements. Tous les soirs s'il le fallait.

Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait vécu plus ou moins la même chose après son agression en fin de deuxième année. Mais là, cela avait été devant tout le monde.

Et son grand-père n'avait pu répliquer à temps. Oh, il avait fait très vite dès qu'il avait pu. Mais Mulciber avait murmuré ses sortilèges et il ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard. A part avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée ou pratiquer la Légilimancie sans baguette, rien n'aurait pu permettre de le savoir à l'avance.

L'heure avançant, il emmena Kathleen dans les cuisines, pour lui éviter d'avoir à faire face à toute la Grande Salle, tout Poudlard devant déjà être au courant de son humiliation en cours de duel. Elle finit par se calmer et il l'embrassa tendrement, lui disant que tout cela ne changeait rien entre eux. Alors elle lui sourit et lui fit un baiser sur la bouche à son tour.

Ses yeux exprimaient pour elle toute la gratitude qu'elle lui portait. Même lui, qui n'était pas très doué avec ce genre de chose, put le remarquer. Il la raccompagna alors jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle avant de s'en détourner. Il ne devait pas y rentrer, personne d'extérieur à la maison ne l'ayant fait en un millénaire. Il lui souhaita juste une bonne nuit avant de partir.

Il ne put revenir immédiatement à la Tour Gryffondor, ayant un cours privé avec son grand-père et sa cousine germaine. Mais il n'allait certainement pas pardonner à Mulciber un acte pareil. Vraiment pas. Il se vengerait bien assez tôt pour ne pas s'appesantir sur la chose. Cela viendrait très vite. Vraiment très vite et Mulciber ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Ni Avery, ni aucun autre Serpentard.

« Vous n'allez pas apprendre immédiatement la Magie des McKinnon, commença simplement Craig. Cela viendra dans un deuxième temps. Elle est composée de sortilèges et maléfices informulés. Par conséquent, vous allez devoir apprendre ces derniers.

-Cela n'est pas un peu en avance sur le programme, demanda Marlène ? Ils sont censés être vus à partir de la Sixième Année.

-Du temps où mon père était à Poudlard et du temps où j'y étais, nous commencions à les apprendre en début de Quatrième Année, répondit fermement leur grand-père. Et vu votre niveau en magie, je pense que vous y parviendrez rapidement sans problème. »

Désormais, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir s'entraîner. Ils passèrent alors deux heures à tenter de lancer des sortilèges informulés. Evidemment, aucun d'eux n'y parvint avant la fin de la leçon particulière. Mais ils jurèrent de s'y entraîner tous les soirs de la semaine. Et Anthony se promit de le faire de temps en temps, au cours de chaque journée que Dieu faisait.

Il rentra bien vite à la Tour Gryffondor avec Marlène. Ils surveillèrent constamment leurs arrières, préférant également prendre quelques tours et détours, ainsi que des passages secrets. La Salle Commune était encore très animée à leur retour, surtout pour une heure pareille. Il était bien plus de vingt-deux heures.

Visiblement, les préfets, à part Frank Londubat, en Cinquième Année, et Emmeline Vance, en Sixième Année, étaient aux abonnés absents. Ou alors ils laissaient faire. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas la poigne de Kervan McKinnon, son cousin au troisième degré et Mary Fawley, l'ancienne préfète-en-chef. Ces derniers avaient été les véritables patrons de la maison durant trois ans.

Leur entrée amena un grand silence qui se fit progressivement. Chaque élève se mit à fixer les deux cousins qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Comme s'ils attendaient d'eux quelque chose de particulier. Anthony demanda alors ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait savoir ce qui provoquait un tel émoi dans sa maison. Il ne pouvait passer à côté.

Ce fut Emmeline qui prit la parole au nom de tous, grâce à son autorité de préfète.

« Certains veulent déclarer la guerre à certains Serpentard pour ce qu'ils ont fait en cours de DCFM cet après-midi à Abbot. Et dans d'autres cours aussi.

-Dans d'autres cours, s'étonna nerveusement Anthony, ayant peur que cette scène était déjà arrivée ailleurs ?

-Pas exactement de la même manière évidemment, sinon ton grand-père aurait été sur ses gardes. Mais ils en ont aussi humiliés violemment. Très violemment même. Dans toute l'après-midi. Et à des Gryffondor aussi. De ce que je sais, ils sont six vert et argent mis en retenue en DCFM cet après-midi. »

C'était ce qu'il avait redouté quelques secondes plus tôt. Son cauchemar se réalisait. Les partisans de Voldemort se montraient plutôt audacieux et désireux de bafouer l'autorité de son grand-père. Il était certain qu'il allait faire un tour de vis lors des prochaines leçons, et plutôt brutal. Il était ainsi. Et n'aimait pas se faire humilié, ce qu'il avait été.

Au départ, il avait songé à une vengeance personnelle contre Mulciber. Mais, désormais, cela prenait une toute autre ampleur. C'était une quasi-déclaration de guerre envers les Gryffondor. Il demanda alors, par acquis de conscience :

« A qui s'en sont-ils pris, comme élèves ?

-Abbot dans ton année est la seule sang-pur, répondit simplement Vance. Le reste, ce sont des nés-moldus de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, de Cinquième et Deuxième Année. »

Il hocha la tête en réfléchissant. Il alla s'asseoir avec Marlène sur un canapé que deux jeunes élèves libérèrent, malgré le fait qu'il n'eut rien demandé. C'était extrêmement dangereux de la part des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas fait cela sur un coup de tête. Peut-être escomptaient-ils une espèce de guerre avec les rouge et or et les jaune et noir ?

Cela serait alors particulièrement stupide. Ils seraient en très large infériorité numérique. Bien que retors, ils ne feraient clairement pas le poids en bataille rangée ou même en embuscades. Ils ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour tenir sur le long terme, surtout si on enlevait les quelques neutres qui restaient et ceux qui s'opposaient aux partisans de Voldemort.

Puis, il se rendit compte du problème. Ces dernières années, en cas de problème grave, les rouge et or s'étaient mis sous la direction de Kervan et Mary. Aujourd'hui, alors que l'honneur de la maison était mis à terre, ils se retrouvaient sans tête dirigeante. Sans personne pour les guider à travers les écueils des problèmes de Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall aurait pu être cette personne. Mais elle ne venait pratiquement jamais dans la Salle Commune, sauf en cas de réelle urgence. Elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des rouge et or en dehors des problèmes de discipline. Quant à Dumbledore, il dirigeait l'école et avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Chez les Septième Année, personne n'avait semblé pouvoir prendre la direction de la maison, au moins en temps de difficultés. Ils n'avaient pas assez de charisme ni d'influence. Il y avait bien quelque sang-purs, mais aucun n'était connu. Loin de là. Anthony connaissait à peine le nom des deux préfets, personne d'autre, sur la vingtaine d'élèves.

Chez les Sixième Année, Vance n'avait pas pris le relais. Elle était parfois un peu trop timide pour oser le faire. Personne d'autre ne s'était démarqué entre temps chez les rouge et or. Chez les Cinquième Année, Frank était le leader informel. Mais il n'avait pas non plus pris la tête de la maison pour toutes les années.

Cela impliquait une vacance du pouvoir qui était dangereuse. Sans tête, la maison rouge et or risquait de se disperser totalement et de se fractionner en petits groupes désunis qui ne s'entraideraient pas. Et cela signifierait indirectement la fin de la maison, qui devait rester unie dans les coups durs. C'était nécessaire.

« Vous attendez quoi, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, se rendant compte du silence qui s'était éternisé ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais prendre toutes ces décisions ?

-En effet, répondit simplement Frank. Tu es le meilleur Gryffondor baguette à la main, et de loin. Sans compter que tu es le plus doué d'entre nous pour faire des plans. »

Anthony eut un petit rire nerveux avant de s'arrêter net.

« Et les Maraudeurs, demanda-t-il, ils sont aussi très doués, non ?

-Pas pour ce genre de choses, lui apprit Potter avec un air mortellement sérieux gravé sur le visage. On est doué pour faire des plaisanteries et des blagues, pas pour ça. »

Anthony sentit qu'il commençait à être bloqué. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il aurait pensé que Potter aurait pris la suite de son cousin et de sa petite amie, cousine très éloignée au passage. Mais il semblait avoir refusé cet « honneur », d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors même qu'il était déjà plus qu'apprécié dans la maison rouge et or.

Dans son année, personne ne pouvait faire la même chose chez les filles, en dehors de Marlène. Mais leur éducation ferait qu'elle serait impérativement son lieutenant, pas son supérieur. Ils étaient écossais et ne dépendaient pas du Ministère. Elle ne pourrait le commander de cette manière. Chez les garçons, seul Potter aurait pu prendre la tête, mais il venait de le refuser.

Dans les années plus basses, c'était impensable. Ils étaient tout simplement beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir quelqu'un qui serait aussi respecté par les autres maisons. Et puis il y avait son titre et son nom. Il était le Lord McKinnon en titre. Quoiqu'il pouvait penser de cela, ça rentrait en ligne de compte et ça impressionnait un certain nombre de gens.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se faire voir différemment de n'importe quel autre élève dans la maison, dans les moments difficiles, son nom et son importance revenaient d'autant plus fort. Il fallait être honnête. Un McKinnon à Gryffondor avait, en réalité, autant d'influence qu'un Black à Serpentard.

Même si c'était un peu moindre dans le sens où il était moins consulté quand il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il n'y avait pas de cour autour de lui, dans les moments difficiles, ils devenaient souvent les chefs de la maison, s'ils n'étaient pas trop jeunes. Son cousin et Mary avaient bien dirigé la maison. C'était à lui de prendre leur suite désormais. Il l'avait compris.

Il réfléchit quelques dizaines de secondes à ce qu'il avait à faire. S'il devait faire la guerre, en version écolière, aux Serpentard, il le ferait bien, pour les forcer à arrêter. Et les battre à plat de coutures. Mais il fallait éviter tout « dommage collatéral ». Ils ne devaient pas causer de ralliements aux futurs Mangemorts.

Il se leva donc du canapé et regarda tous les rouge et or rassemblés. Il n'y avait certes pas toute la maison. Mais une grande partie d'entre elle était là. Et tout le reste serait au courant avant la fin de l'heure, au pire avant le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Il prit un air froid et déterminé pour montrer qu'il n'accepterait pas une seule contradiction.

« Personne ne bouge pour le moment, ordonna-t-il. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire est de vous défendre et de défendre des personnes se faisant agresser dans les couloirs ou dans des salles abandonnées. Révisez, pour ceux qui en connaissent, tous vos sorts de soin et de guérison. Les plus doués en Potions et qui sont volontaires, faites du stock.

On devra éviter autant que possible de passer par l'infirmerie pour ne pas l'engorger. Les petites blessures, on peut les soigner nous-même tout aussi efficacement qu'en passant par l'infirmerie. C'est entre nous et les Serpentard. Mais on ne passe pas à l'offensive tout de suite. Pas pour le moment.

-Quand le ferons-nous, demanda un élève, visiblement en Troisième Année ?

-Quand je vous le dirai, répliqua froidement Anthony, ce qui le fit se rabaisser. Je vais d'abord récupérer une liste des Serpentard qui sont neutres et qui sont de notre côté. Ils ne pourront probablement pas nous soutenir dans la guerre, mais au moins ils n'interviendront pas. Ce qui sera déjà ça de gagné.

-Ça existe, des Serpentard de notre côté, sourit effrontément Potter ?

-Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Potter, répondit son camarade de dortoir sur un ton polaire. J'en connais même deux personnellement. »

Son ton le fit se recroqueviller, ce qu'il observa avec satisfaction, avant de continuer.

« Je vais également me renseigner auprès des Poufsouffle pour voir s'ils veulent ou non se ranger à nos côtés et se venger eux aussi. Je sais que vous les prenez pour des imbéciles, mais pour avoir une mère Poufsouffle, je peux vous assurez qu'il vaut mieux éviter de s'en prendre à des membres de leur maison. Ils vont, eux aussi, chercher à se venger. Nous serons bien plus efficaces ensemble que séparés.

Par ailleurs, les consignes de sécurité. Restez dans les couloirs toujours par trois ou quatre. Si c'est impossible, arrangez-vous pour être avec des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffle que vous connaissez. Si vous n'êtes que deux, surveillez bien plus fortement vos arrières.

N'hésitez pas à prendre des tours et des détours, ainsi que des passages secrets. Ils pourront vous aider à vous protéger. Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez peut-être. Je laisse aux plus grands le soin de les montrer aux plus petits. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez pour ça.

Ne provoquez pas les Serpentard. Pas tout de suite. Et ne faites rien devant les profs, le concierge, ou des fantômes. Ce serait bien trop risqué et vous ne feriez que risquer de vous faire prendre.

Maintenant, allez vous coucher. On a cours demain et je dois encore faire mes devoirs. »

Les jours suivants furent assez calmes. Les Gryffondor se tinrent à carreaux, ne voulant pas tâter de la baguette du rouge et or, ni de celle de Marlène. Les deux cousins commencèrent également à s'investir à fond dans l'entraînement aux sortilèges informulés. Mais, le vendredi soir, ils ne parvinrent qu'à avoir un gros mal de tête.

Ils reprirent, évidemment, les leçons sur la Magie Ancienne. Mais, désormais, c'était chacun de son côté. Ils étaient suffisamment avancés pour ne pas perdre le contrôle des flux de magie qu'ils utilisaient. Néanmoins, ils le faisaient encore souvent par deux, pour rendre la chose un peu plus ludique.

Le week-end arrivant, ils purent tous se regrouper le samedi en fin d'après-midi. Le CAC avait été annulé, les élèves de Quatrième Année jugeant que l'enseignement de leur professeur de DCFM serait largement suffisant. Même si Anthony n'était pas trop d'accord, il ne pouvait aller contre leur décision.

Il y avait, dans la salle qui leur servait de repère, Lily, Severus, Alice, Marlène, Saphir mais aussi Kathleen et Chester Boot, de Serdaigle. Ainsi qu'Anthony bien sûr. Ils sortaient tous du premier cours de soutien, qui avait servi à définir ce qui serait fait et comment cela serait fait. Le rouge et or n'y avait rien appris de nouveau. Mais ils allaient, là, parler de la fameuse carte de Poudlard et voir où ils en étaient. Sans même parler de des batailles à venir contre les Serpentard.

Ce fut Saphir qui débuta la réunion. Elle dirigeait plus ou moins le projet de la carte de Poudlard. C'était donc à elle de diriger un tel regroupement et de faire le point sur ledit projet. Anthony savait ce qu'elle pourrait le faire sans problèmes. Et pourrait se faire obéir des autres sans aucun soucis.

« A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, on a les plans de toutes les maisons ainsi que ceux de pratiquement tous les étages. Il manque juste quelques endroits. Je m'en occuperai avec Severus demain. On n'a plus grand-chose à faire à ce niveau-là. La Carte devrait être opérationnelle la semaine prochaine. Du moins dans sa version de base.

Si tout va bien, tout le monde aura sa carte d'ici Halloween. Il faudra définir, dès que vous aurez votre carte, le mot de passe pour la faire afficher et le mot de passe pour la faire s'effacer. Faites-le immédiatement après, avant de sortir dans les couloirs. »

Tout cela était plus qu'une excellente nouvelle songea Anthony. Ils allaient enfin avoir un sacré avantage sur les partisans de Voldemort à Poudlard. Cela leur donnerait la possibilité de prévoir leurs mouvements, ou du moins de voir où ils seraient et ainsi éviter ces personnes. Ce qui serait tout aussi important.

Saphir continua son état de lieux et finit par demander s'il y avait encore des questions. Personne n'en posa. Elle avait la capacité de faire des exposés d'être parfaitement clairs et sans une zone d'ombre. Anthony appréciait cela très fortement. Cela évitait de perdre du temps en palabres inutiles au cours de séances de questions interminables.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts. C'est normal et c'est volontaire. Tout simplement parce que je me suis rendu compte que les autres étaient un peu trop lourds. Et longs à lire par conséquent.

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	6. Amour, Entraînement et Politique

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre :) Le prochain devrait arriver mardi ou mercredi prochain (heure de Montréal). Je vous rappelle également de me laisser une petite review, même pas longue :) Ça fait extrêmement plaisir et ça encourage à continuer ;)

Avant cela, vous allez avoir droit à un petit récapitulatif des différents projets menés par Anthony ou ses amis à cette date. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passez directement au chapitre :)

* * *

Le Sabre Laser :

Il a été prévu pour détruire les Horcruxes. Il consistait à contenir de la magie pure dans un champ électromagnétique. Lily a repris le projet mais n'a pu le mener à terme. Il est mort et enterré.

Les Carnets Communiquants :

En gros, les mails avant l'heure. Il en existe pour Saphir, Lily, Severus et Anthony. Ils peuvent communiquer individuellement ou faire des messages groupés. Ils existent depuis la fin de la Première Année des quatre protagonistes.

Les plumes recopieuses : 

Elles dictent sous la dictée et vont se recharger automatiquement tant qu'il y a de l'encre. Elles sont en ventes à bas prix dans toutes les librairies.

Carte de Poudlard :

Pour résumer, c'est très proche de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Les défenses sont personnalisées en revanche et on peut l'améliorer en rajoutant des zones découvertes plus tard (ce n'est pas précisé si c'est possible dans le canon). La Salle sur Demande n'apparaît pas dessus puisqu'ils ne la connaissent pas.

Différents sortilèges de combat :

On y trouve des projets menés par les quatre protagonistes. Il y a notamment l'invention d'un sort par Saphir qui permet de percer à tous les coups un "Protego". Elle est en train de concevoir une version basique et utilisable.

Objet magique contre l' _Hominum Revelio_ :

En cours de tentative d'invention par Anthony.

Apprentissage de la Magie sans baguette :

En cours par Saphir, Anthony, Marlène et Alice.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Amour, Entraînement et Politique**

Début octobre, Anthony termina de mettre au point le plan d'action pour lutter contre les partisans de Voldemort présents à Poudlard. Il avait mis du temps à le faire pour une raison très simple. Les élections du Ministre de la Magie approchaient à grands pas. Il avait vite compris qu'Harold Minchum serait le futur ministre. C'était ça ou un partisan du principal mage noir en activité.

Anthony avait également eu des soucis dans ses relations avec d'autres personnes. Malgré le soutien des Bones et des Abbot, il n'avait pu rallier d'autres neutres à leur cause. Certains parmi eux commençaient même à plier bagage et une partie non négligeable des membres de ces familles était envoyée à l'étranger pour se cacher.

Cela le déprimait. Il avait l'impression de mener un combat perdu d'avance. Comment pourraient-ils gagner la guerre si jamais ils étaient persuadés d'avoir déjà perdu ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas Churchill. Ni le général de Gaulle pour les Français. Il n'avait pas leur esprit. Ni leur pouvoir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir au niveau politique. Et tenter de limiter la casse.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avec ses nouveaux alliés. Eviter d'empirer les choses. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas la majorité absolue. Mais en comptant les absents et les absentions, ils pourraient empêcher certaines lois de passer. En effet, le Magenmagot faisait requérir la majorité des voix de tous les membres, présents ou absents.

Néanmoins, le rouge et or se doutait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Voldemort contrôlait certains loups-garous et pourrait ainsi, indirectement, forcer le Ministère à faire passer certaines lois contre eux, qui les pousseraient toujours plus dans son camp. Ce qui serait bien joué. Et Anthony voulait éviter une telle chose.

Certes, les Abbot et les Bones n'appréciaient pas les loups-garous plus que cela, loin de là. Mais ils avaient rapidement compris là où ils venaient en venir. Avec les Londubat, les Prewett et les Fawley, ainsi que les Potter (qui étaient très utiles malgré tout), ils commencèrent à mettre au point des réseaux d'aide aux lycanthropes. Comme en leur fournissant du travail par exemple.

Le but était assez simple. Permettre à ces derniers de s'intégrer progressivement et discrètement, même en marge de la société sorcière. Mais éviter, en tout cas, qu'ils ne pussent tomber dans le camp de Jedusor. C'était même la chose la plus importante de toute pour Anthony. Eviter d'avoir trop de loups-garous chez Voldemort.

Evidemment, il ne fit pas que cela. Il en profita pour continuer à approfondir son programme politique. Retarder son application le contrariait. Mais il était suffisamment lucide pour voir que cela lui permettait aussi de l'améliorer. Aussi, il n'hésita pas à consulter ses alliés et sa famille à ce sujet. Ils pouvaient être de précieux conseils.

Il eut même la surprise de voir Grace Parkinson venir lui proposer directement, de la part de son père, un changement de camp. Visiblement, son paternel était effrayé par Voldemort, bien trop pour vouloir le suivre. Et il avait décidé de s'opposer à lui. Anthony ne réfléchit pas longtemps et accepta de le mettre sous protection.

Bien sûr, il avait songé à une potentielle traîtrise. Et Parkinson, ainsi que sa famille, furent mis pratiquement au secret. Ils ne pouvaient sortir du domaine où ils étaient protégés que pour les séances au Magenmagot. Ils étaient protégés par des sorciers écossais en qui les McKinnon avaient toute confiance, et pas par des sorciers du Ministère.

C'était un des privilèges dus à son rang et à ses fonctions de Régent de l'Ecosse Sorcière. Sa famille disposait de nombreuses autres leur étant fidèle. L'Ecosse Sorcière était encore profondément moyenâgeuse par certains aspects. La fidélité au seigneur en faisait partie.

Or, en tant que Duc Sorcier d'Edimbourg et Régent au nom de la Reine, il était la personne la plus puissante de la région. Dans certains cas, son pouvoir pouvait même dépasser celui du Ministère de la Magie lui-même. Et il ne répondait de ses actions dans ces fonctions que devant la Reine (ou le Roi) elle-même. Ce qui lui donnait une grande liberté d'action.

Les grandes familles de sang-purs étaient au courant d'une telle chose. En plus de leur fortune, c'était ce qui avait donné beaucoup de pouvoir aux McKinnon. En Ecosse Sorcière, y compris donc Pré-au-Lard, et particulièrement dans les Îles, ils étaient les seuls maîtres à bord. Et cela leur donnait une puissance sans commune mesure.

En effet, dans les Hébrides, il y avait l'une des plus grandes réserves de dragons d'Europe. La seule rivalisant sur le continent était en Roumanie. Sinon, il fallait aller en Russie. Et le rideau de fer était aussi valable dans le monde sorcier. Sans compter que la Roumanie n'était pas un pays très ancien non plus.

Tout cela avait donné une grande puissance aux McKinnon, en plus de d'autres choses bien sûr et d'une formation politique et militaire particulièrement poussée chez tous les membres de la famille. Il fallait ajouter à cela un grand sens de l'honneur, issu de leur lignée écossaise. Malgré la dilution, bienvenue pour éviter la consanguinité, du sang écossais, il était toujours intact.

Anthony avait donc demandé à seize volontaires de garder jour et nuit le domaine dans lequel seraient cachés les Parkinson. Il avait demandé à sa mère et à son oncle, le père de Marlène, de les sélectionner eux-mêmes. C'était une mission capitale. Il ne permettrait jamais que des gens fussent tués en étant sous sa protection. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Voldemort ne serait pas assez fou pour aller jusque-là.

En effet, depuis la rentrée scolaire, ce dernier s'était calmé. Anthony n'aimait pas trop cela, même si c'était assez logique. Il attendait, lui aussi, les résultats de l'élection avant d'aviser pour la suite des opérations. Le Ministère s'était également calmé dans sa soif de Mangemorts et pansait ses plaies, les pertes ayant été tout de même importantes.

En réalité, ils n'étaient pas encore en guerre civile ouverte. C'était une sorte de guérilla assez légère pour le moment. Mais s'il n'avait pu que retarder cette dernière, Anthony en était satisfait. Il savait que le Ministère et le Royaume-Uni magiques n'étaient pas prêts pour une guerre contre Voldemort. Ses alliés aussi le savaient.

Depuis peu, il tentait de convaincre ces derniers de promouvoir un programme pour influencer le futur ministre en ce sens. La véritable guerre viendrait bien assez vite. Bien trop vite. Il faudrait alors être prêt car les premiers coups seraient certainement dévastateurs. Mais, comme chez les Moldus, toute période d'élection faisait naître un vent d'immobilisme dans le Ministère.

Alors il avait fait faire des préparatifs depuis la mi-septembre aux seuls endroits où il le pouvait réellement. Anthony avait mis l'Ecosse Sorcière sur le pied de guerre. Certes, il n'avait pas encore appelé les Clans à prendre les armes. Mais ils commençaient à se préparer. Ceux sous la direction des McKinnon patrouillaient déjà discrètement dans les principales villes écossaises.

D'autres soldats surveillaient également les îles. Surtout, il avait fait tripler les gardes autour des Hébrides. Les dragons ne devaient surtout pas tomber aux mains des Mangemorts, ou se retrouver en liberté. Ce serait trop dangereux pour les populations civiles et le Secret Magique. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose pût arriver sous sa direction.

Anthony ne s'occupait que de lancer des directives. D'autres personnes, dans sa famille plus ou moins proche, ainsi que dans le clan, s'occupaient de les faire appliquer et de les transformer en documents écrits complets. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à ce niveau-là et avait une parfaite confiance en ses subordonnés. Sa mère et son oncle se chargeaient, en général des inspections, pour bien suivre les procédures.

Ces réflexions firent penser Anthony à Kathleen, sa petite amie. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient donnés une chance et sortaient ensemble, il se sentait un peu différent. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement et s'embrassaient. Souvent, ils ne faisaient d'ailleurs pas que cela. Ils travaillaient un peu ensemble, exploraient quelques recoins isolés de Poudlard, ou s'entraînaient.

Le Gryffondor lui avait promis de l'entraîner au duel de baguette magique et il avait tenu parole. Pratiquement tous les jours, sauf le mercredi, ils avaient au moins une petite demi-heure ensemble où ils s'entraînaient tous les deux. Ou plutôt, où il l'entraînait. Quand elle réussissait un exercice, il la récompensait avec un baiser sur la bouche.

Il avait mis cette pratique en place à partir de la troisième semaine de septembre, quand Kathleen avait commencé à se démotiver un petit peu. Etrangement, elle avait eu un regain d'énergie. Depuis, elle apprenait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas peur de dire qu'il y avait un petit lien de cause à effet, même si cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Ils finissaient toutes leurs séances d'entraînement par une autre séance, de bécotage. Tous les deux avaient découvert en même temps ce que c'était. Mais aucun d'eux ne le regrettait. Ils se fichaient de tout cela quand ils étaient tous les deux ensembles dans une salle isolée. Ils mangèrent même souvent aux cuisines, ne voyant pas le temps passer.

Il avait alors l'impression d'être hors du temps. D'être dans un endroit totalement différent. Il métamorphosait souvent des sièges en matelas sur lesquels ils s'allongeaient. Ou alors ils se donnaient rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux tant ils aimaient regarder les étoiles la nuit.

Anthony se sentait vraiment bien avec Kathleen. Bien sûr, ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser, s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, s'entraîner ou regarder le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Cela n'était pas vraiment leur genre à tous les deux. Ils parlaient aussi beaucoup. Des cours, de la situation politique, de petites anecdotes sur leur enfance, de l'amour que portait Kathleen à la plupart des plus jeunes élèves.

Le garçon découvrit ainsi que sa petite amie était particulièrement modeste. Elle avait tendance à devenir rouge comme une tomate dès qu'il parlait de ses réussites. La jaune et noir tentait également de les minimisait et croyait souvent qu'il se moquait d'elle lorsqu'il disait qu'il l'admirait. Alors même que c'était entièrement vrai. Il la trouvait formidable.

Quelques pouvaient être les origines, le niveau scolaire ou la maison de l'élève, Kathleen avait tendance à vouloir l'aider. Bien sûr, elle avait posé quelques conditions, comme le respect d'autrui, y compris des nés-moldus, moldus et sang-mêlés. On ne plaisantait pas avec une telle chose pour elle, surtout avec un petit-ami sang-mêlé.

Evidemment, certains Serpentard avaient donc finalement décidé de ne pas lui demander son aide. Anthony se doutait que si elle n'en montrait rien, elle était déçue et triste d'une telle chose. Elle les aurait aidés malgré tout. D'autres, au contraire, venaient la voir pour échapper un petit peu aux partisans de Voldemort. Elle les orientait alors vers Saphir et Severus, qu'elle connaissait un petit peu, mais qu'elle savait fortement opposés à Voldemort.

Toutefois, Anthony ne comptait évidemment pas lui révéler ses origines véritables. Ou alors peut-être une fois Voldemort tué et définitivement disparu. Une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun danger, s'ils étaient toujours ensemble bien sûr. Il l'espérait, mais nul ne savait ce qu'il en adviendrait, surtout avec la guerre qui arrivait à grands pas.

Néanmoins, en ce début de mois d'octobre, le Gryffondor décida d'avouer de petits secrets à sa petite amie. Et le premier d'entre serait sa pratique de la Magie Ancienne. Ce n'en était officiellement pas un, mais très peu de gens étaient au courant. Il y avait seulement Saphir, Alice, Marlène ainsi que Lily et Severus, qui s'y étaient mis à la mi-septembre de leur côté.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose à t'avouer, commença le garçon, assez timide. Mais rien de grave, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air inquiet de la Poufsouffle. Je t'aime toujours autant et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. C'est juste que… tu as le droit de savoir que j'arrive à faire de la Magie Ancienne. »

Il eut l'impression que sa révélation tombait complètement à plat. Kathleen le regardait fixement. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche fermée. Elle semblait si surprise que cela l'en étonna et il tenta de se rattraper. Avait-elle peur de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il ne l'espérait sincèrement pas.

« Mais il faut surtout de l'entraînement pour y arriver tu sais. Rien de…

-Tu l'as dit, fit-elle ensuite avec un immense sourire soudainement apparu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, répéta Anthony ? Qu'il faudrait de l'entraînement pour la Magie…

-Non pas ça, avant, lui demanda Kathleen, les yeux brillants d'une chose qu'il ne put définir. »

Anthony se remémora sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Pour lui, c'était sorti naturellement, parce que c'était vrai. Il avait pensé chaque mot. Même s'il avait souvent beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle à exprimer ses sentiments. Il n'était pas très doué là-dessus.

« Mais l'autre partie de la phrase est aussi très importante, non, demanda-t-il ?

-Si, sourit-elle tendrement en se serrant contre lui. Mais j'ai comme la vague impression que tu vas me proposer de m'entraîner à cette forme de magie. Je me trompe ?

-Pas le moins du monde, susurra-t-il à son oreille, la faisant éclater de rire. »

Ce jour-là, il lui donna sa première leçon. Qui fut suivie de nombreuses autres. Kathleen était une étudiante douée et attentive. Il avait pu en avoir une idée pendant les cours, mais il s'en rendit réellement compte à ce moment-là. Alors même qu'ils étaient souvent dans les mêmes cours. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne se mettaient pas ensemble.

En général, il s'arrangeait pour être juste derrière elle et ainsi pouvoir l'examiner à souhait. Sauf quand ils faisaient de la pratique en Potions, où il était bien trop concentré sur sa préparation pour se laisser distraire par les jolies courbes de sa petite amie. C'était bien évidemment très différent lors des cours théoriques.

Lors des cours communs avec toutes les maisons de DCFM, la situation s'était sensiblement améliorée pour Kathleen. Anthony savait qu'elle n'était pas si inférieure que cela à Mulciber. Ce dernier maniait bien la baguette, mais pas à ce point. C'était plus un problème de confiance en elle. La jaune et noir était terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter seule le Serpentard, et il en profitait régulièrement.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus été aussi humiliée qu'après le premier cours. Mais il l'insultait régulièrement, surtout lors des entraînements. Et, à chaque fois après ces cours, Anthony allait ramasser les morceaux chez une Kathleen en larmes, désespérée de ne pas arriver à le vaincre. Au point qu'elle lui demanda un jour :

« Mais tu n'as pas honte de moi, fit-elle, entre quelques sanglots ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais honte de toi, répondit le garçon, très surpris ?

-Je suis nulle en duel contre Mulciber. Je ne mérite pas…

-Je me fiche que tu sois bonne ou pas en duel contre Mulciber, répliqua fermement Anthony en ne la laissant pas terminer. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas de sortir avec moi. Marlène te dirait même que tu as beaucoup de mérite de me supporter suffisamment pour le faire. »

Cela fit rire sa petite amie et la dérida. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir pleurer. Cela le rendait triste. Il aimait la voir sourire et rire. Cela réchauffait son cœur. Où elle avait plus qu'une place à part. Même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il tenait énormément à elle. Peut-être s'agissait-il aussi des vestiges du temps où il craquait pour elle. Mais il s'en fichait, le résultat était là.

Début octobre, le rouge et or put enfin déclarer la guerre indirectement aux Serpentard. Il avait tous les éléments en sa possession pour leur donner une grande raclée. Pour cela, il mit au point un plan qui semblait particulièrement stupide mais qui se révéla plus qu'efficace, en profitant des talents des différents Gryffondor.

Anthony savait que la principale force des Serpentard était de pouvoir agir en groupe et ainsi d'être plus forts. L'union fait la force pouvait être une de leurs devises. C'était comme cela qu'ils s'en prenaient à des plus jeunes ou des élèves isolés dans les couloirs. Et il voulait casser cet avantage.

La guerre débuta ainsi pour les rouge et or le troisième dimanche d'octobre. Exceptionnellement, Anthony annula le CAC destiné aux élèves de Troisième Année. Un grand nombre d'entre eux, appartenant aux maisons Poufsouffle et Gryffondor savaient de quoi il en retournait, les jaune et or ayant été associés pour la vengeance.

Cela débuta peu après le petit-déjeuner. Des partisans de Voldemort furent isolés les uns après les autres et reçurent des sorts de métamorphose de la part des plus doués dans la matière. Oh, il n'y avait rien de violent. Mais tous leurs vêtements étaient transformés en vêtements moldus. Et cela avait été fait de telle manière qu'ils ne pouvaient inverser le sortilège eux-mêmes.

Certaines vengeances furent plus violentes et humiliantes. Notamment contre Mulciber de la part d'Anthony. Au repas de midi, il se plaça de manière à pouvoir le voir en permanence. Il se concentra sur sa magie et celle qui l'entourait et eut un petit sourire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire et le Serpentard allait regretter d'avoir humilié sa petite amie.

Un jet d'eau très puissant chuta soudainement du plafond de la grande salle et le frappa légèrement à l'arrière du dos. Cela le propulsa la tête la première dans son assiette, se faisant recouvrir le visage de purée et de poulet, sous les rires des personnes présentes. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, loin de là. Néanmoins, cela allait attendre un peu. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Il put voir, en tournant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage de Kathleen. Certes, elle ne se vengeait pas elle-même. Mais au moins quelqu'un le faisait à sa place et il savait qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Encore mieux, personne n'irait dire que c'était lui. Rares étaient les personnes à savoir qu'il était capable d'une telle chose.

Les jours suivants, Anthony se mit à travailler sur son projet de boitier pour défaire le sortilège d' _Hominum Revelio_. Cela commença tout simplement par l'apprentissage du sortilège en lui-même. Il lui serait bien utile à l'extérieur. Et plus tôt il saurait le maîtriser, mieux il serait maîtrisé plus tard. C'était un sortilège basique à connaître si on voulait se battre.

Anthony continua également à travailler de manière intensive les sortilèges informulés. Il parvient bien vite à lancer un simple _Accio_ sur une petite bille. C'était une formule assez simple, ce qui permettait de faciliter le travail. Plus le sort était simple à lancer, plus il était facile de se concentrer pour réussir le sort.

Au départ, Anthony pensait que lancer un sortilège informulé était réellement facile. Il s'était rapidement compte que cela était encore plus difficile que le faire à voix haute. La raison était assez simple. Quand on pensait les mots, mais qu'on ne les disait pas, on avait moins tendance à les dire avec la bonne prononciation.

Il comprit donc pourquoi beaucoup de sorciers étaient incapables d'une telle chose. Ou le faisaient avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il fallait être très concentré pour ne rien dire puisque le réflexe naturel était de crier le sortilège, ou du moins de le dire à voix haute. C'était presque instinctif. Il savait de par ses parents, que cela arrivait même aux Aurors et aux plus grands sorciers.

D'après le grand-père de Marlène et Anthony, tous les sorciers n'étaient pas capables de lancer des sortilèges informulés. Il fallait non seulement de la volonté mais aussi de la puissance magique. Ce qui surprit le garçon, persuadé que cette histoire de puissance n'avait été inventée que pour favoriser certains sorciers et pas d'autres.

« C'est faux, le corrigea doucement Craig, qui décida de leur faire un cours là-dessus un dimanche soir. C'est assez compliqué en apparence, mais assez simple en réalité, au moins à comprendre. Il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'il est difficile de connaître exactement la puissance magique de la personne, tant cela dépend de nombreux paramètres. »

Ils étaient tout ouïe. On ne parlait pas souvent de ce genre de chose dans leur famille, préférant leur apprendre des choses bien plus concrètes. Par exemple, ils apprenaient à faire la cuisine seuls, à survivre dans la nature, à se débrouiller dans la vie quoi. Sans compter bien sûr tout ce qu'ils apprenaient pour prendre le relais de leurs parents.

« Le principe de la puissance magique d'une personne est probablement aussi ancien que l'existence des sorciers et des sorcières, débuta Craig. A l'origine, cela aidait à différencier les personnes pour qu'elles aient des apprentissages différents. C'était capital lorsqu'il n'y avait pas encore les baguettes magiques.

Mais, depuis qu'il y a des baguettes magiques et que l'enseignement de la magie s'est codifié, cela s'est peu à peu perdu. Aujourd'hui, pour des raisons plus ou moins politiques, on ne teste plus la puissance magique, expliqua leur grand-père.

Un certain nombre de familles racistes envers les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés, qu'elles soient nobles ou non, ont peur d'être déshonorées ainsi en ayant des niveaux de puissance magique inférieurs à ceux de celles et ceux qu'ils haïssent si fort. Ils ont peur de voir leur théorie totalement infirmée.

Il faut savoir que la puissance magique d'une personne dépend en bonne partie de ses gènes. C'est ainsi que certaines familles comme les Gaunt ont fini par pratiquement disparaître et que la mère de Jedusor était pratiquement Cracmolle. Quand elle a eu ce dernier avec un moldu, cela a permis de ne pas créer un Cracmol.

Mais la puissance magique ne peut être soumise à des règles aussi simples que cela. Cela s'est toutefois vérifié chez quelques familles disparues il y a quelques décennies à force de mariages consanguins. Sans oublier que cela fait augmenter la probabilité d'avoir des personnes dérangées mentalement, comme Walburga Black.

Il faut savoir que la puissance magique peut être améliorée par différents moyens. Tout d'abord, cela augmente avec l'âge, jusqu'à environ vingt voire vingt-cinq ans. C'est là quelque chose de parfaitement naturel et qui arrive chez tous les sorciers et les sorcières. Après cet âge-là, la puissance continue parfois à augmenter un petit peu, mais c'est assez variable.

La deuxième possibilité d'augmenter sa puissance magique est très simple mais assez longue. C'est tout simplement en apprenant des sorts, en s'entraînant. Pour faire simple, si on apprend les sorts, les potions et tout ce que vous apprenez ici de manière générale, cela va augmenter votre puissance. Même si évidemment, ce ne vaudra jamais l'augmentation par le vieillissement naturel.

La troisième possibilité est la plus terrifiante de toutes. Elle permet l'augmentation de la puissance magique par de la Magie Noire. Cela demande d'énormes sacrifices. Pas seulement pour la personne qui fait ce genre rituel. Mais des sacrifices humains de la manière la plus abominable qui peut être. Je ne vous décrirai pas ces derniers, ils sont réellement horribles. »

Anthony sut que son grand-père disait la vérité. Cela se voyait. Une autre question lui vint alors à l'esprit, presque aussitôt. Voldemort avait-il utilisé de tels rituels pour augmenter sa puissance magique ? Vu le personnage, cela n'était pas impossible. Il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire pour combler un quelconque déficit.

Toutefois, il avait la vague impression que ce genre de rituels n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Il savait que pour pratiquer la Magie Noire, il fallait déjà être un bon sorcier. Elle avait un prix énorme, bien supérieur à ce que les gens pensaient souvent, d'où la volonté de Black de ne pas y toucher.

Les cours plus traditionnels à Poudlard se passèrent sans problème pour Anthony. Depuis la brève, mais violente, vengeance des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient calmés. Ils faisaient même profil bas désormais, ce qui ravissait le chef informel de la maison rouge et or. Il pouvait se concentrer sur les études, ses projets et la politique.

Les cours de DCFM étaient particulièrement intéressants, avec son grand-père comme enseignant. Il arrivait à intéresser pratiquement tous les élèves sans trop de difficultés. Ils firent ainsi de nombreux travaux pratiques contre des Strangulots, des Pitiponks et encore bien d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait les Epouvantards et Anthony redoutait cette confrontation.

La raison était assez simple. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir un Epouvantard qui pourrait révéler son secret. Secret qui ferait de lui une cible plus que prioritaire pour Voldemort et le Ministère. Rien ne les arrêterai pour mettre la main sur lui et l'examiner, ou le torturer pour lui soutirer tous ses secrets.

Anthony se mit à apprécier de plus en plus la matière enseignée par le professeur Flitwick. Au point d'y devenir meilleur qu'en Métamorphose. Dans la première, ils apprenaient les sortilèges d'attraction et répulsion. L'ancien duelliste avait décidé d'aller plus vite dans son enseignement, profitant des cours de soutien mis en place en début d'année scolaire.

Mais, dans cette matière, Anthony prenait petit à petit de l'avance. Et il y avait une chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. Les sortilèges d'Apparition et de Disparition. A partir de là, les possibilités induites pour toutes sortes d'objets s'en trouveraient démultipliées. Il travaillait ardemment cette matière, bien aidé par Saphir et surtout Kathleen.

Il étudiait de plus en plus avec cette dernière. Au début, il avait juste pensé qu'elle était simplement excellente en Sortilèges. Mais, au fil des semaines et des cours de Sortilèges passés à ses côtés, il se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement très douée. Au point qu'il se demandait si Lily n'allait pas se retrouver avec une sérieuse challenger.

Pourtant, Kathleen était loin d'avoir les faveurs de Flitwick avant de se mettre à côté d'Anthony. Même si le petit professeur adorait Lily, il appréciait aussi le rouge et or. Il était vrai que la petite amie de ce dernier était particulièrement discrète. Au point que le garçon se demandait parfois si elle ne faisait pas exprès.

Il ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu avant, mais beaucoup plus depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Si Kathleen était très à l'aise avec des enfants ou des personnes plus jeunes qu'elle, elle était bien plus timide quand il s'agissait de s'adresser à ses aînés ou aux professeurs. Anthony eut même l'impression que c'en était maladif.

Il y avait déjà eu le problème du manque de confiance en elle et de son humiliation, dont elle avait mis du temps à se remettre. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'osait pas toujours lui faire part de ses problèmes, alors qu'il l'écouterait volontiers, elle lui répondit timidement :

« Je ne veux pas que tu ais honte de moi et de ne pas avoir le courage d'une Gryffondor. Je… Tu… peux penser que je devrais…

-Kathleen, répondit alors doucement Anthony, je t'aime comme tu es. Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor. Je t'aime comme tu es. Sinon, je serais avec une fille de ma maison. Mais c'est avec toi que je suis, et personne d'autre. »

A partir de ce jour-là, Kathleen commença à se confier un peu plus à lui. Anthony savait que le chemin serait encore particulièrement long avant qu'ils ne puissent parler ouvertement ensemble de tous leurs problèmes. Mais il comptait bien rester avec elle assez longtemps. Très longtemps même. Le garçon avait l'impression que cette volonté était partagé, et il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Le mois d'octobre signifia aussi, bien entendu, l'élection du ministre de la Magie. Et avec elle une grande effervescence. Anthony eut la primeur du résultat dans son dortoir, quand sa mère lui envoya un courier par hibou pour lui annoncer que Harold Minchum avait, sans surprise, gagné l'élection.

Anthony n'était pas étonné d'une telle chose. Il avait promis la sécurité et tout un blabla autour de la lutte contre Voldemort, le retour de la paix, etc… Le garçon savait que c'était un vœu pieux. Le mage noir n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant que dans le canon, notamment au niveau de ses effectifs. Mais il se renforçait dans l'ombre.

Le rouge et or était certain d'avoir pu retarder au moins un petit peu son ascension et même la Guerre Civile. La révélation des origines de Jedusor lui avait porté un gros coup malgré tout. Et si les familles les plus puristes le soutenaient à nouveau, ou n'avaient pas changé d'avis, quelques-unes s'étaient détournées de lui.

Il pouvait compter désormais sur les soutiens des Prince, des Parkinson et des Selwyn. Certes, ce n'étaient pas les plus grandes d'entre elles. Elles n'avaient pas le prestige des Black, des Malefoy ou des Lestrange. Ni leur richesse. Mais tout soutien était bon à prendre, jugeait le garçon. Et c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il appréciait sincèrement Grace Parkinson. La Serpentard était assez intelligente et très travailleuse. Si elle ne payait pas de mine, elle maniait bien la baguette et parfaitement capable de bien se défendre. Elle était assez à l'aise dans les matières intellectuelles. Il trouvait dommage que ce serait son frère William qui prendrait la succession de la famille.

Pour les Prince, c'était surtout lié au retour d'Eileen Prince et de Severus dans le giron familial. Cette dernière était en train de finaliser son divorce avec le père de son fils. Le garçon devrait même prendre, si tout allait bien, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Ainsi, l'une des plus vieilles familles ne s'éteindrait pas, ce qui ne serait pas rien.

Les Selwyn étaient liés, de manière plus ou moins lointaine, à la famille McKinnon. Eux s'étaient ralliés à cette dernière plus par conviction qu'autre chose. De ce qu'Anthony savait, ils avaient été horrifiés par les Mangemorts et avaient décidé d'arrêter de soutenir Voldemort. Ils avaient même totalement changé de camp au passage.

Mais toutes ces familles avaient un point commun. Elles n'étaient plus très nombreuses en réalité. A peine quelques membres vivant, moins d'une dizaine. Chez les Parkinson, ils étaient huit. Chez les Selwyn, ceux qui portaient le nom étaient six. Enfin, chez les Prince, il ne restait réellement que quatre membres, dont Eileen et Severus.

Elles avaient aussi un autre point commun. Toutes ces familles se terraient profondément pour ne pas subir la vengeance de Voldemort. Les Selwyn s'étaient réfugiés dans leur château ancestral et ne sortaient pratiquement plus. Seul leur patriarche faisait des apparitions au Magenmagot. Leurs enfants n'iraient peut-être même pas à Poudlard, mais à Beauxbâtons.

Les Prince s'étaient un peu plus protégés qu'avant mais restaient relativement libres de leurs mouvements. Ils n'avaient pas réellement soutenu Voldemort, ce qui leur facilitait les choses. Mais ils envisageaient, eux aussi, de réellement se cacher s'il le fallait. Ils étaient en train de tout préparer.

Quant aux Parkinson, ils avaient tout simplement abandonné leur manoir. Ils étaient désormais en Ecosse, sous la protection directe du clan McKinnon. Anthony avait rapidement accepté leur demande et les avait placés dans un manoir abandonné quelque part dans les Highlands. Ils y étaient en sécurité et rares étaient ceux connaissant son emplacement exact. Même les gardes ne le connaissaient pas.

Pendant quelques semaines, la situation politique sembla se figer après l'élection de Minchum. Ce dernier semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter, maintenant qu'il était à la tête du Ministère. Voldemort se cachait quelque part et les Mangemorts ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. Seules quelques attaques d'Inferi avaient lieux de temps en temps. Mais ils étaient toujours très peu nombreux et elles étaient rares.

Anthony put alors se concentrer sur autre chose. Il s'entraîna bien plus fort au duel et au combat magique avec ses amis et Kathleen. Il voulait continuer à progresser et se sentait régulièrement un peu meilleur. Ils le faisaient de manière très intensive. Ils commencèrent également, pour ceux qui le pouvaient, à utiliser de la Magie Ancienne. Ils devaient s'habiter à le faire avant de l'utiliser en situation réelle.

Il continuait à travailler aussi ses cours, de manière bien plus intensive, du moins certains d'entre eux. Il s'occupa surtout d'approfondir les Sortilèges, les Runes Anciennes et l'Etude des Moldus. Pourquoi cette dernière ? Il la trouvait vraiment intéressante et sympathique, rien de plus. Et puis cela pourrait toujours servir dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, on ne savait jamais.

Bien sûr, il entraîna également sa petite amie au duel. Cette dernière était une élève obstinée et en voulait toujours plus. Dès la fin du mois d'octobre, ils purent en voir les premiers résultats. Elle tenait beaucoup mieux face à Mulciber, et ne se faisait plus aussi humilier que lors des cours des semaines précédentes.


	7. Animagi et Conversation

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en l'occurence le sixième, de ce quatrième tome :) La publication a pris du retard à cause d'une surcharge d'emploi du temps :) Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même petite. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Animagi et Conversation**

Anthony adorait Kathleen. Vraiment. Il sentait chaque jour qu'il était un peu plus amoureux d'elle. C'était la seule réponse à la question qu'il s'était posée un soir d'octobre, vers la fin du mois. Il avait décidé de mettre au point, en son for intérieur, sa relation avec la Poufsouffle avec qui il sortait.

Il s'était allongé sur son lit et fixait le drap au-dessus de ce dernier, sans vraiment le regarder, plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, plus ou moins en secret, il se sentait mieux. Il était plus heureux. Il avait l'impression de sourire plus souvent. Comme si la simple présence de sa petite amie lui redonnait la joie de vivre.

« Depuis que tu sors avec Kathleen, tu sembles avoir regagné ta joie de vivre, lui avait dit sa cousine Marlène quelques jours avant. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Je l'avais perdue, s'était étonné le garçon, vraiment surpris d'une telle chose ?

-Depuis la mort d'oncle Bertus surtout, lui avoua la rouquine, la mort de son père étant un sujet sensible pour son cousin. »

Cela avait fait réfléchir le garçon. En réexaminant ses souvenirs, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas menti, loin de là. Il était effectivement plus joyeux. Certes, il ne le montrait pas toujours. Mais Marlène était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux à Poudlard. Il lui faisait confiance, si elle lui disait une chose pareille.

Donc, de manière générale, il se sentait mieux. Il remarqua également qu'il était plus patient avec les élèves qu'il aidait régulièrement, aussi bien lors du Cours d'Education Sorcière que lors du CAC pour les plus jeunes élèves. Personne ne lui avait rien dit, mais, en y repensant, il haussait beaucoup moins la voix que l'année précédente.

Il devait avouer que cela ne lui manquait absolument. C'était largement plus tenable ainsi. Un jour, après un cours d'éducation sorcière particulièrement embêtant, il s'était retrouvé avec un gros mal de tête. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à revivre la même chose qu'auparavant. Ouaip, c'était vraiment mieux maintenant.

Au-delà de ça, il se sentait vraiment bien avec Kathleen. Avec elle, il pouvait être différent. En public, il devait être plus ou moins fidèle à sa réputation de garçon froid, sans peur et respectant fortement le règlement, maintenant l'ordre et la discipline à coup de baguette magique dans les couloirs. Le pire était qu'il exagérait à peine.

En effet, les préfets lui demandaient souvent son aide, notamment quand il s'agissait des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, souvent, un simple regard froid de sa part suffisait à faire comprendre aux fauteurs de trouble, à part s'ils étaient de Septième Année, qu'il valait mieux cesser, sous peine de se prendre un Maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

Anthony avait trouvé ce dernier dans un manuel à la bibliothèque. Il s'en souvenait de par les livres de la saga Harry Potter, mais n'avait jamais pu connaître la formule. Depuis, il l'utilisait pour se débarrasser des personnes qui se disputaient. En deux semaines, les élèves s'étaient mis à le redouter. Il tentait désormais de l'apprendre en version informulée, pour ne pas se le faire voler trop facilement.

Son esprit revint sur Kathleen et un doux sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du rouge et or. Sa belle et douce Kathleen. Bon, ok, elle était un peu petite et elle ne serait pas très grande une fois sa croissance terminée. Elle n'était pas considérée comme très belle par la plupart des garçons de Poudlard, Marlène et quelques autres remportant largement la palme.

Mais pour Anthony, elle était largement au-dessus des autres. Bon, Alice et Marlène étant un cas à part, puisque faisant partie de sa famille assez rapprochée. Pour lui, Kathleen était la plus belle de toute. Et il l'avait vue suffisamment de fois en maillot de bain ou avec juste une serviette sur le corps pour le savoir.

Il ne passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne fît de rêves plus ou moins érotiques contenant sa petite amie. Ce qui avait le don de le faire bégayer dès qu'ils se revoyaient. Il avait toujours besoin d'un petit temps pour ne plus la voir ainsi et éviter de se prendre une claque, pour l'avoir regardée avec trop d'insistance.

Parce que sortir avec Kathleen n'était pas toujours simple. Même si elle était très douce, elle n'aimait pas se faire regarder de manière insistante. Et il l'avait très vite su. Depuis, il le faisait de manière bien plus discrète et détournait souvent le regard, préférant contempler ses yeux, d'un bleu assez profond. C'était bien moins dangereux à observer.

Toutefois, le couple ne passait pas leurs maigres instants seuls à simplement s'embrasser. Ils aimaient bien rester ensemble et parler de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient aussi bien de leur vie à l'école qu'à l'extérieur. Ils aimaient bien plaisanter ensemble et imaginer des relations cocasses entre les élèves ou les professeurs, pour s'amuser.

Souvent, ils travaillaient quand même. Il s'agissait surtout pour Anthony d'entraîner Kathleen au duel. Ils faisaient ainsi beaucoup de sport ensemble, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus belle à ses yeux, même si elle ne perdait pas ses petites rondeurs. Ils travaillaient aussi la Magie Ancienne et la Botanique.

En parlant de la première, il trouvait qu'elle était une excellente élève. Kathleen avait rapidement pu apercevoir les différents courants magiques et trouver quel était son élément. En l'occurrence, c'était la terre. Anthony trouvait que cela correspondait bien à son caractère.

Elle était douce et voulait faire grandir les autres, en l'occurrence les plus jeunes. La Poufsouffle était également passionnée par la Botanique, ce qui allait bien avec. Mais, de temps en temps, elle pouvait être prise d'une violente colère et rien ne lui résistait, ou presque. Exactement comme les tremblements de terre, avait songé Anthony. Cela dit, elle était rarement autant en colère. Ou alors, elles étaient petites.

Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient de manière plus assidue, il avait aussi pu voir son niveau monter en Botanique. Certes, il était déjà très bon dans la partie théorique, comme dans toutes les matières (sauf la DCFM). Mais la pratique avait toujours laissé à désirer. Maintenant, c'était moins le cas. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble et cela se voyait.

Kathleen était une enseignante très patiente. Vraiment très patiente pour endurer sa grande maladresse avec ses mains. Il était réellement nul avec et avait deux mains gauches dès qu'il s'agissait de faire autre chose que manger, boire, se laver ou lancer des sorts et faire des potions. Alors, en Botanique, il avait toujours été particulièrement nul.

Il lui en était fortement reconnaissant puisqu'il savait que cela n'était pas simple de le supporter ainsi. Mais elle le faisait sans protester ni l'engueuler. Pour la remercier, il avait tendance à l'embrasser un peu plus souvent et longuement. Ou à lui faire des gratouilles sur le ventre, ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

En songeant à tout cela, Anthony pensa aussi aux petites mimiques de sa petite amie. Pendant leur enfance, il avait pu en apprendre quelques-unes. Désormais, il commençait à les connaître par cœur. Par exemple, quand elle était agacée par une personne, elle avait tendance à bouger les doigts de sa main droite, comme si elle voulait y avoir sa baguette magique.

Surtout, quand elle le voyait, il y faisait désormais attention, Kathleen avait les yeux qui brillaient et un petit sourire. Comme si le simple fait de le voir embellissait sa journée. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il avait la même réaction. Du moins c'était le cas d'après les remarques de ses deux traîtresses de cousines.

La conclusion de sa réflexion s'imposa à Anthony d'elle-même. Non, il ne voulait pas rompre avec Kathleen et oui il voulait continuer. Etait-il amoureux de sa petite amie ? Très certainement. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite à chaque fois qu'ils se souriaient et dès qu'elle était à proximité.

Au moins dans un premier temps. Ensuite, cela s'apaisait petit à petit. Sans compter qu'il était vraiment bien avec elle. Elle disait être amoureuse de lui. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait régulièrement. Comment, diable, était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? C'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre en réalité. Alors il se jura de le lui demander.

Il s'attendait à recevoir la même question en retour et il se devait d'avoir au moins un début de réponse. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle était plutôt belle, intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, certes. Mais aussi elle le comprenait très bien. Ce qui entrait en ligne de compte. Sans oublier son indépendance liée à une certaine fragilité.

C'était peut-être aussi ça qui l'avait fait craquer pour elle. Kathleen était une personne assez forte et n'ayant pas besoin des autres tant que ça. Elle aimait les aider plus que l'inverse. Mais elle tenait sur un fil et si elle était déçue par elle-même, elle pouvait parfois craquer. Peu de choses semblaient alors pouvoir la consoler.

Certes, au fil du temps, Anthony commençait à savoir comment faire. Il faisait de temps en temps et arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser les émotions, pour le moins complexes de l'adolescente. Ce qui était, il fallait le dire, loin d'être simple puisqu'un mot pouvait faire redoubler ses pleurs.

Il allait aussi devoir parler avec elle d'un autre sujet. Ce que leur relation allait devenir. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la mi-août. Et ils étaient mi-novembre. Soit trois mois de suite. Jamais il n'avait pu connaître une chose pareille. Bon, c'était la première fille avec laquelle il était en couple dans cette vie. Anthony ne se souvenait pas assez de la précédente pour s'en rappeler.

Une question se posait pour le garçon. Devaient-ils rendre publique leur relation ? Il commençait à craquer psychologiquement à force de se retenir en public. Il n'avait souvent qu'une envie, aller lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Il ne voulait plus vraiment se cacher, surtout qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments désormais.

Cela vint bien vite puisque le couple se retrouva deux jours plus tard, un samedi soir dans une salle relativement abandonnée. Ils passèrent quelques sortilèges de nettoyage pour ne pas avaler de poussière et il métamorphosa quelques morceaux de bois en coussins. Ils s'assirent dessus et il commença rapidement à parler.

« Je… Il me semble que l'on devrait parler sur la manière dont on devrait continuer à sortir ensemble, débuta nerveusement Anthony. Je veux dire… je t'aime et je le sais, Kathleen. Mais… disons que je commence à en avoir un peu marre de me cacher de toutes et de tous. J'aimerais bien vivre notre amour au grand jour. »

Il la vit pousser un petit soupir de soulagement avant de lui répondre. Avait-elle eu peur de se faire plaquer ? Ce n'était pas impossible, vu son entame, songea le rouge et or.

« Tu me rassures, fit Kathleen avec un sourire. Je… j'allais justement te parler de ça dans les jours prochains et je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder avec toi. Mais… je suis d'accord pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Et je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences auprès des autres.

-Tu serais embêtée, s'inquiéta immédiatement Anthony, soucieux de sa petite amie ?

-Non, pas du tout, sourit la Poufsouffle, le rassurant ainsi. Juste mes camarades de dortoir qui risquent, du coup, de me poser beaucoup de questions sur toi.

-Oh, répondit simplement le Gryffondor. »

Ça, il pouvait le dire. Il ne s'était jamais douté que les filles parleraient de tels sujets entre elles. Après tout, il n'avait pas tant d'amis garçon que cela. Et s'il s'entendait bien avec ceux de son dortoir, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis non plus. Pas à ce point-là quand même, il ne fallait pas déconner.

Toutefois, il y avait un petit quelque chose à définir. La méthode pour tout révéler.

« Comment est-ce que tu aimerais t'y prendre, pour le dire à tout le monde, demanda le garçon, très curieux ?

-Je… pas la moindre idée, soupira Kathleen. Je… on verra bien, non ?

-On verra bien, lui sourit le Anthony, en qui une idée germait déjà. »

Et pour cause. Il n'allait pas la décevoir du spectacle. Certes, il ne déclamerait pas un poème ou un discours en son honneur. Pas plus qu'il ne ferait de grande déclaration ou ferait des banderoles. Mais il voulait marquer le coup et un plan germait déjà dans son esprit parfois un peu tordu.

« Au fait, demanda Anthony, après un instant de silence, comment est-ce que… »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit effrayant au loin. Aussitôt, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Au loin, des nuages noirs avançaient vers le château. Ils purent voir des éclairs illuminer les nuages.

Dehors, le vent soufflait avec force et les arbres avaient tendance à se pencher sous la puissance de ce dernier. Une tempête approchait, il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait que cela allait arriver. Et cela signifiait aussi autre chose. L'orage approchant, ils allaient pouvoir accomplir la transformation en Animagi.

Un petit « je t'aime » plus tard à Kathleen et Anthony quitta précipitamment la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. Il se précipita vers la tour des Gryffondor, espérant y trouver les Maraudeurs. Un coup d'œil au plan de Poudlard qui lui appartenait le rassura sur ce point. Il n'allait pas devoir les traquer.

Il y arriva bien vite et passa le portrait à toute vitesse. La Salle Commune n'était pas bondée, en ce début de soirée. Beaucoup d'élèves préféraient rester dans le parc ou ailleurs. Ils viendraient plus tard. Il monta à toute vitesse vers le dortoir et y pénétra en trombe, sans se soucier de quoi que ce fût. Un sortilège de bulle de silence plus tard et il déclarait à ses camarades :

« C'est le soir où on va devenir des Animagi, fit le garçon avec un immense sourire. Une tempête avec de l'orage approche de Poudlard et il nous faudra récupérer nos fioles et les boire. »

Aussitôt, les autres garçons se préparèrent à sortir, prenant soin de prendre leurs capes. Ils avaient même prévu la salle où ils allaient se transformer pour la première fois. Un endroit sûr et sans danger pour eux. Il valait mieux éviter de le faire à la face du monde, dans le Parc de Poudlard.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent discrètement de leur dortoir puis de la Salle Commune. Ils ne plaisaient pas avec une affaire pareille. Il était vingt heures et ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux avant le couvre-feu. Il fallait en profiter pour sortir dans le parc avant ce dernier.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent enfin à y arriver. A l'extérieur, le vent soufflait vraiment fort. Les quatre garçons furent obligés de se pencher en avant pour arriver à avancer. Chaque pas était difficile. Le ciel se couvrit brutalement de nuages noirs comme la nuit. Anthony les guida alors à la lumière d'un _Lumos_ particulièrement bien exécuté.

Après vingt minutes de marche éprouvante, ils parvinrent tous les quatre au niveau de l'endroit où ils avaient enterré les fioles. Les signes distinctifs étaient toujours en place. La tempête arrivait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'orage. Ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible contre le mur et attendirent le moment fatidique.

Ce dernier vint bien plus vite qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus. L'orage arriva vite et avec lui des trombes d'eau tombèrent sur Poudlard et son parc. La terre se transforma bien vite en boue dans laquelle ils allaient avoir du mal à progresser. Anthony avait l'impression d'être dans une ambiance de fin du monde en voyant cela.

Soudain, un éclair frappa le sol non loin d'eux et cela projeta de la terre à plusieurs mètres de distance. Ils évitèrent de peu les éclairs latéraux engendrés par cet impact de foudre et attendirent quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. L'orage semblait s'être stabilisé sur Poudlard, et avec lui la pluie.

Les quatre garçons creusèrent alors la terre pour récupérer les fioles aussi vite que possible. Ils étaient à découvert et même si Poudlard pouvait servir de paratonnerre, ce n'était pas une protection efficace pour autant, ils en avaient eu la preuve. Les rouge et or n'utilisèrent pas de sortilèges, de peur de détruire les fioles et de se blesser avec le sort.

Ils y arrivèrent bien vite et se mirent à courir précipitamment vers l'intérieur, longeant les murs de l'école. Ils essayaient de s'abriter de la pluie aussi souvent que possible, n'hésitant pas à rester parfois plusieurs minutes sous un porche. Ils parvinrent finalement aux serres. Ils étaient presque rentrés au château. Mais ils étaient dans l'antre du professeur Chourave.

« _Hominum Revelio_ , fit alors Anthony en murmurant. »

Une silhouette se distingua sur sa droite, assez lointaine. Il sourit, pensant aussitôt au professeur Chourave puisqu'elle était dans une des serres. Il conduisit ses partenaires de crime parmi les nombreuses serres jusqu'à la porte les menant à Poudlard. Ils l'ouvrirent discrètement et il regarda l'heure pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

Il était vingt-deux heures et des poussières. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé. Ils allaient devoir faire preuve d'une grande prudence désormais. Ils allèrent discrètement dans les couloirs, sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Ils devaient y aller très lentement, sous peine de s'effondrer tous les quatre en même temps.

Toutefois, en arrivant de la salle prévue, ils entendirent des murmures provenant de cette dernière. Un sortilège plus tard et Anthony confirma la présence de personnes à l'intérieur. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas entrer et les faire sortir risquait plus de les révéler à d'éventuelles personnes qu'autre chose, ce qui serait fort dommageable.

Après une courte négociation, les garçons décidèrent finalement de le faire dans leur dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver une salle où ils pourraient faire une telle transformation. Cette fois, par contre, comme ils étaient loin de la Salle Commune, ils se séparèrent. Pettigrow partit avec Black et Potter resta avec Anthony. Les premiers prirent également la cape d'invisibilité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu leur laisser la cape, lui demanda Potter ?

-On a autre chose, qui nous sera très utile pour rentrer à la Salle Commune sans se faire prendre, annonça Anthony en sortant sa carte de Poudlard. »

Sans s'occuper des questions de Potter, il l'ouvrit et murmura le mot de passe, à savoir le deuxième prénom de Kathleen, Rose. Rares étaient les personnes à le savoir, mais il en faisait partie et n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure idée en attendant. Il en changerait probablement plus tard s'il avait de meilleures idées.

Il remarqua bien vite leur emplacement. Ils étaient vraiment loin de leur dortoir. Il vit aussi les points marquant les emplacements de Black et Pettigrow se déplacer. Ils croisèrent visiblement une ronde de préfets, sans se faire prendre, puisqu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Anthony vit un groupement de Serpentard dans la salle où ils auraient dû aller et se jura d'y faire un tour un soir avec ses cousines.

Mais cela allait devoir attendre. Il remarqua les endroits où étaient les préfets ainsi que le concierge et les professeurs avant de déterminer un chemin pour les amener jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Une fois ce dernier trouvé, il ordonna à Potter de le suivre à la trace et de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Ils partirent quelques secondes plus tard, sortant de leur cachette. Ils allèrent alors à pas de loups dans les différents couloirs, empruntant moult escaliers et passages secrets. Le garçon n'hésita pas à faire des tours et des détours ni à lancer des sortilèges pour détecter toute présence humaine ou animale, comme Miss Teigne ou le professeur McGonagall sous sa forme d'Animagus.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à la Salle Commune et donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui les laissa entrer en ronchonnant. Heureusement, il y avait tellement de monde dans la salle que leur arrivée passa inaperçue. Ils allèrent alors précipitamment vers leur dortoir.

Pettigrow, Black et Lupin les attendaient déjà. Ils avaient écarté toutes les affaires trainant au milieu du dortoir. Cela avait libéré pas mal de place, qui permettrait de faire les transformations normalement sans trop de problèmes. Ils rangèrent la cape et Anthony fit de même avec sa carte, non sans avoir fait jurer à Potter de ne rien à dire à qui que ce fût.

Néanmoins, un autre problème se posa très vite. Un très gros problème. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire tous tenter la transformation en même temps. C'était impensable. Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Il fallait établir un ordre et ne pas oublier la formule devant inverser la métamorphose d'une autre personne. C'était capital.

« Peter, tu commences, proposa rapidement Potter. Tu es celui qui a le plus de mal et on ne se transformera pas si tu n'y arrives pas du tout.

-Tu… penses que je vais réussir, demanda faiblement le garçon ? »

Anthony s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Il voulait le rassurer et lui donner un peu de confiance.

« Tu vas y arriver, Peter, fit le rouge et or. Je le sais. Tu n'es pas le plus doué de nous cinq en métamorphose, mais tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Aie juste confiance en toi. »

Il ne les appelait jamais par leur prénom. Il réservait cela en général à ses amis et à sa famille. C'était une habitude prise depuis qu'il était apparu dans ce monde. Appeler Pettigrow par son prénom revenait à lui montrer toute sa confiance. Qu'il était pourtant loin de ressentir entièrement pour une raison assez simple.

Anthony n'avait pas oublié que le garçon avait trahi Potter et Lily dans le canon. Et il le ferait probablement, si les choses n'évoluaient pas autrement. Il se méfiait de lui. Certes, il n'était probablement pas encore tombé dans les ténèbres, loin de là. Mais il s'attendait à ce que cela puisse arriver à tout moment. Nul ne savait exactement quand il avait changé d'avis, en réalité.

Mais voilà. Anthony voulait éviter cette trahison. Et pour cela, il valait mieux que Pettigrow fut un Animagus comme ses amis. Cela serait meilleur pour sa confiance en lui-même. Bien meilleur. Certes, cela ne résoudrait pas le problème, la preuve dans le canon. Toutefois, cela aiderait considérablement et permettrait au seigneur des McKinnon de l'aider plus tard s'il le faisait dès maintenant.

Peter Pettigrow récita donc la formule et se concentra à fond. Au début, rien ne se passa. Les minutes passèrent et il tenta à nouveau plusieurs fois.

Soudain, ses vêtements commencèrent à fusionner avec sa peau. Il lança un regard affolé à Anthony, mais ce dernier se contenta de signaler que c'était tout-à-fait normal et qu'il ne devait surtout pas paniquer. Puis, il se transforma en un gros rat.

Le petit ami de Kathleen s'autorisa un sourire de contentement. Pettigrow y était arrivé et ses amis faisaient une danse de la joie dans le dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de ses amis, le garçon relativement enveloppé refit son apparition à la place de l'animal. Puis, ils décidèrent d'enchaîner alors qu'il racontait sa transformation.

Black fut le suivant à y passer. Il avait beaucoup plus de facilités en métamorphose. En deux minutes, un gros chien noir avec beaucoup de poils apparut. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur Potter pour le lècher abondamment. Alors qu'ils jouaient, Lupin proposa à Anthony d'y aller à son tour. Ce dernier acquiesça.

Il fallait être honnête. Black avait visiblement sa métamorphose bien en main puisqu'il s'amusait à jouer avec tout le monde. Anthony pouvait voir la même lueur de malice dans ses yeux en tant que chien qu'en tant qu'humain. C'était évident.

Le garçon but la potion et prononça la formule qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'apprendre depuis des mois et des mois. Peu à peu, il sentit un deuxième battement de cœur, comme il s'y était attendu. Il remarqua que les autres s'étaient arrêtés. Même Black, sous sa forme canine, s'était arrêté de jouer.

Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Le deuxième battement de cœur commença à entrer en résonnance avec son propre cœur et une forme à quatre pattes apparut soudainement dans son esprit.

Anthony tenta de la distinguer plus clairement. Mais, petit à petit, ses vêtements fusionnèrent avec sa peau, tout comme ses lunettes. Il tint fermement sa baguette, non sans faire promettre aux autres de la ranger en sécurité.

Soudain, il se sentit très différent. Sa vision changea et il eut l'impression de se retrouver plus bas. Bien plus bas. Sa vision devint également beaucoup moins bonne. En revanche, il sentit un très grand nombre d'odeurs qui lui faillirent lui faire tourner la tête.

Il sentait désormais toutes sortes de choses. En baissant la tête, il remarqua qu'il avait des pattes. Bon, il semblait être à quatre pattes. Et n'était pas un très gros mammifère comme un éléphant ou un truc dans le genre. C'était ça de gagné.

Il tourna autour de lui-même et remarqua qu'il était bien plus grand que Black, sous sa forme canine. Ce dernier avait même perdu un peu de sa superbe et regardait presque craintivement Anthony. Ce dernier voulut en avoir le cœur net et passa à travers ses camarades, qui le laissèrent volontairement passer.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer dans cette dernière. Elle avait l'air vraiment différente de cette manière. Anthony perçut les effluves des différents savons pour les mains et la douche, ainsi que des différents shampoings. Il fronça les narines et se concentra pour atteindre le grand miroir.

Il recula soudainement en s'apercevant, avant de revenir vers le miroir. Il avait la forme d'un grand loup. Un peu comme ses cheveux, son pelage était plus châtain que gris. Est-ce que cela était normal ? Il n'en savait rien. Il remarqua des formes semblables à celles de ses lunettes autour de ses yeux et sourit un peu.

Mais il voulait redevenir humain. Il se concentra sur son apparence et tout ce qui faisait de lui Anthony McKinnon. Et, au bout de deux minutes, il réapparut entièrement après une petite transformation. Revenir sur ses deux pieds faillit le faire chuter et il se rattrapa in extremis. Mais il se releva et retourna dans le dortoir.

En revenant dans la pièce où tous dormaient en général, Anthony aperçut les regards stupéfaits de ses quatre camarades de dortoir. Lupin était le plus étrange d'entre eux, avec une sorte d'air coupable. Comme si c'était de sa faute que sa forme Animagus était un loup. Alors que pour Anthony, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

« Je… à mon avis, fit Potter, ça nous sera très utile pour contrôler Remus pendant les pleines lunes s'il s'excite un peu trop. »

La sagesse dans cette phrase surprit le garçon. Son homologue aux lunettes rondes n'était pas un habitué des réflexions sur les mesures de sécurité à prendre, ou alors pour les tourner en dérision. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas tort, loin de là.

Dans le canon, Potter et Black avaient semblé à peine suffisants pour contenir Lupin. Or, là, avec un gros loup en plus, cela allait changer un peu les choses. Restait à voir qui, entre le loup et le loup-garou, considérerait l'autre comme le chef de meute. Et Anthony espérait vivement ne pas y laisser sa peau.

Toutefois, Black sortit tout le monde de la torpeur ambiante en demandant à Potter de se transformer à son tour. Ce dernier s'exécuta de bon cœur et avala la potion avant de réciter la formule. Petit à petit, il se transforma en un magnifique cerf. Il avait quelques bois. En bougeant la tête, il faillit éborgner Black. Ce dernier se transforma alors en chien pour jouer avec son meilleur ami.

Malgré les recommandations de Lupin, Pettigrow tenta à son tour pour rejoindre ses amis. Il y parvint après quatre longues minutes d'essais infructueux. Il y eut alors un cerf, un gros chien noir et un petit rat qui jouaient ensemble. Anthony relança et renforça les sortilèges de silence autour de leur dortoir.

« Ce sont de vrais gamins, lui fit Lupin, dépité. Pas capables de tenir en place.

-Avoue que tu ferais pareil à leur place, répondit Anthony avec un sourire. »

Un autre sourire, coupable cette fois, du loup-garou lui répondit. Il avait eu raison. Les trois animaux jouèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps entre eux. Ils semblaient heureux ainsi. Anthony et Lupin furent plus ou moins laissés tranquilles ce soir-là. Mais les garçons allaient devoir s'habituer à agir sous forme d'Animagus avant la pleine lune.

« Est-ce que tu peux leur dire d'arrêter et de se coucher, finit par lui demander Lupin ? J'ai peur que sous leur forme d'Animagus, ils ne veuillent pas m'écouter. »

Anthony se contenta d'acquiescer. Il prit sa baguette et demanda à son camarade de la mettre ensuite sur son lit, pour savoir où elle serait quand il reviendrait. Puis, il se transforma petit à petit. La transformation fut moins longue que la première fois, mais loin d'être pratiquement automatique tout de même.

La présence d'un loup sembla rapidement calmer les velléités des différents Animagi. Ils se calmèrent soudainement lorsqu'ils l'entendirent pousser un gros soufflement et ouvrir la gueule garnie de crocs. Ils comprirent rapidement le message et reprirent les uns après les autres leur forme humaine, vite suivis par Anthony.

Puis, les garçons commencèrent à parler des différents Animagi. Ils discutèrent avec beaucoup d'entrain, le lendemain étant un dimanche où ils pourraient donc dormir pendant longtemps. Mais Anthony n'était pas vraiment intéressé par cela. Lui avait maintenant de plus en plus sommeil et voulait simplement se coucher.

Après avoir salué ses camarades de dortoir, il lança autour de son lit un sortilège de bulle de silence, pour ne rien entendre de leurs conversations et se plongea sous la couette. C'était un des endroits qu'il préférait à Poudlard, avec les cuisines. Il songea avec plaisir à Kathleen qui lui dirait que c'était bien un Poufsouffle refoulé et s'endormit en pensant à elle, un grand sourire gravé sur le visage.


End file.
